Kaleido Star La Verdadera Pasion del Escenario
by Wolfgang Ayanami
Summary: Sora recibe una noticia la cual cambiara su vida y su carrera como acrobata en Kaleido. todo ocurre despues de ejecutar la tecnica angelical.
1. Una inquietante y fantastica mujer

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada aclaro que los personajes originales de Kaleido Star son creación de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike (Directores del Anime), al estudio Gonzo y a la cadena televisiva TV Tokio.**

**Yo solo los utilice para divertirme creando este fanfiction, creando algunos personajes extras para mi historia gracias de ante mano.**

_**KALEIDO STAR LA VERDADERA PASION DEL ESCENARIO**_

_**Prologo**_

**Había transcurrido ya un año desde que Sora consiguió efectuar a la perfección la técnica angelical, el escenario Kaleido estaba en su más alto nivel de convocatoria, aun mas alto que cuando Layla Hamilton actuaba en el mismo, Sora había superado con creces a su mentora Layla y el publico lo había notado.**

**Es por ello que todas las funciones estaban repletas puesto que nadie quería perderse una sola de las actuaciones de la gran Sora Naegino.**

**No solo eso también su compañero de actuación el siempre hermético pero gran trapecista León Oswaldo había cambiado su forma de ser y ahora se sentía muy feliz de trabajar al lado de Sora todos estaban muy felices de haber conseguido la unidad y fraternidad en el escenario gracias a Sora. Pues ahora ellos ya sabían que no había otro escenario igual al suyo en pocas palabras ellos sabían que tenían el mejor escenario del mundo… ¿O no?**

**Capitulo 1**

**Una inquietante y fantástica mujer**

**(Hoy es un día muy bonito y caluroso de un magnifico verano y el escenario Kaleido está próximo a presentar nuevamente la magistral obra de Shakespeare Romeo y Julieta evidentemente Sora será Julieta y su compañero será León.**

**Pues bien veamos cómo se preparan nuestros protagonistas en esta nueva interpretación.)**

**-Rosetta**- Sora ¡Qué alegría me da saber que voy a participar junto a ti de nuevo ahora en Romeo y Julieta! Pues así podré aprender mucho más de la más grande estrella mundial del escenario Kaleido, no hay nadie que pueda superarte amiga.

**-Sora- **Gracias Rosetta pero no puedo decir que soy la mejor porque sería como aceptar una competencia y sabes que a mí no me gusta competir si no convivir en unión con todos mis compañeros y formar un gran escenario.

Si en algo puedo darte la razón es en que el escenario Kaleido es el mejor de todo el mundo eso si es verdad, pero eso es gracias a todos nosotros. Y te puedo decir que como equipo circense somos el mejor equipo todos juntos.

**-Rosetta- **Tienes razón Sora.

Muy bien vayamos al escenario pues todos nos deben estar esperando.

**-Sora- **Es verdad démonos prisa o si no el jefe Kalos nos regañara.

**-Rosetta- **Por cierto Sora ¿Phool no te ha comunicado nada nuevo?

**-Sora- **No para nada después de que tú fuiste elegida por el escenario él ya no dijo nada nuevo solo aparece de vez en cuando para platicar y decir tonterías pero nada más.

**-Rosetta- **Es verdad a mí tampoco me ha dicho nada nuevo es raro siempre tiene algo que decir y esta vez no. Bien eso no importa.

**(Sora y Rosetta caminaron por todo el parque Queen Mary hasta llegar al escenario Kaleido en donde ya todos las estaban esperando para los ensayos.**

**Al llegar Kalos llamo a Sora, a León, a Roseta y a May pues tenía algo muy importante que decirles. Al entrar ellos a su oficina notaron la presencia de Layla, Yuri y de una mujer a la cual no habían visto antes, y esto aconteció.)**

**-Sora- **¡Señorita Layla que gusto de verla! hacia ya un año que no sabía nada de usted ¿A que ha venido?

**-Layla- **En realidad Sora he venido solo porque Yuri y Kalos me lo han pedido yo tampoco se mucho del asunto.

**-Kalos- **Así es Sora el motivo de la venida de Layla y de esta reunión es el siguiente.

Ha venido hasta este lugar la señorita Ludmilla Romanova a la cual Yuri conoce muy bien.

**(Layla pensó para sí misma -¿Así que Yuri la conoce y no me ha dicho nada? ¿Pero qué me pasa acaso serán celos? Bueno eso no importa lo importante es ver como transcurre todo esto-. )**

**-Yuri- **El motivo de esta reunión es el siguiente y prefiero que Ludmilla sea quien se los diga.

**-Ludmilla- **Hola Sora mi visita les puede parecer extraña pero he venido solo para hacerles la invitación pues como ustedes saben cada tres años se celebra el festival internacional circense en Francia, el cual León y May ganaron hace un año y Yuri y Layla hace cuatro años, pero ese festival sin demeritarlo ni haciendo menos lo que los ganadores incluidos los ya mencionados hicieron es muy simple y cualquiera de nuestros artistas del fantástico escenario de Moscú lo habrían ganado sin ningún problema por eso mismo no participamos ahí mas fue muy triste para nosotros ver que Yuri si lo haya hecho pues él es mitad ruso por su querida madre que fue una gran artista en Moscú pero en fin supimos los motivos de Yuri para hacerlo. Bien no he venido aquí a decir que son malos, mi visita es porque quiero invitarles a participar al verdadero festival circense que llevaremos a cabo en Moscú en donde los artistas más completos del mundo circense estarán presentes incluidos nuestros camaradas del escenario de China.

O bien pueden ir ay participar en ese festival de quinta categoría el cual ustedes ya ganaron ¿Qué dicen aceptan mi invitación?

**-Layla- ¡**Como te atreves a venir aquí a insultarnos al hacernos ver como unos inútiles y demeritar nuestros logros en el festival de Paris! ¡Y más aun como te atreves a decir que no tenemos calidad si en Kaleido se encuentra la más grande estrella llamada Sora Naegino! ¿Acaso no has visto su actuación ella es la mejor del mundo?

**-Sora- **Señorita Layla gracias.

**-Ludmilla- **Yo no he dicho que ustedes sean malos solo dije que el festival que han ganado no es tan importante, que el festival de Moscú es el original y que en Rusia están los mejores del mundo y si ustedes no lo creen así pueden demostrarlo participando y ganando el festival mundial en Rusia y así nos callaran la boca.

**-May- ¡**Ya es suficiente de palabras de mi parte yo acepto el reto y demostrare que somos los mejores!

**-Layla- **Yo también acepto el reto regresare de mi retiro para participar y demostrar que ustedes están equivocados, y otra cosa esto es para ti Yuri ¿Cómo has podido traer a esta persona y permitas que nos insulte o acaso tu y ella?

**-Ludmilla- **Ya sé por dónde vas Layla y no es así Yuri es mi primo y entre él y yo no hay nada así que si vas a participar que sea porque quieres demostrar que son mejores que nosotros y no solo por celos ok.

**-Layla- ¡**Como te atreves! Ya lo verán nosotros el fantástico escenario Kaleido ganaremos.

**-Ludmilla- **Muy bien eso lo veremos. Una última cosa muy independiente de el festival y todo esto, lo que queremos principalmente es llevarnos a Sora a Rusia ella participara con ustedes si pero queremos entrenarla en Rusia sacar todo su verdadero potencial y convertirla realmente en una de las mejores estrellas del mundo y para eso debemos llevarla a Rusia pues ya tenemos su programa a seguir en estos dos años que faltan para el festival, pues ya están listos en nuestra mas prestigiada academia de ballet para educarla y en todos nuestros institutos de arte así que solo es cuestión de que Kalos como su jefe y Yuri como socio firmen y acepten el acuerdo y claro que la misma Sora acepte así que ¿Que dices Sora aceptas?

**-Layla- **¡Que dices! Debes estar loca si crees que Sora…

**-Sora- **Esta bien acepto irme con ustedes.

**-Leon, Rosetta, May, Layla- ¡**Queeeeeeee!

**-Ludmilla- **Muy bien Sora veo con gusto que Phool hablo contigo, dile cuando lo veas que el espíritu del escenario ruso Ivanova lo saluda.

**-Sora- ¿**Así que ustedes tienen a su espíritu y conocen de Phool?

**-Ludmilla- **Así es Sora nosotros en el escenario de Rusia tenemos a Ivanova la Espíritu de los artistas de Rusia, y sabemos de Phool pero observo con gusto que Phool ya ha hablado contigo al respecto, bien Sora entonces lo antes posible prepara tus cosas en caso de que Kalos y Yuri acepten para que vengas con nosotros, estarás dos años fuera de Kaleido y serás una de las más grandes de la historia.

**-Sora- **Si, muy bien como digan, ustedes decidan yo estaré lista para la decisión que tomen.

**(Sora salió de la oficina de Kalos dejando a la mayoría de los presentes atónitos por su actitud y porque se le notaba segura de su decisión. Salió directamente a su dormitorio si hablar con nadie ni siquiera con Ana y Mía, mientras tanto en la oficina de Kalos Ludmilla, Yuri y Kalos firmaron el contrato de Sora para que se fuera a Rusia por dos años y al término de este ella regresara a Kaleido. Después de firmar Ludmilla se retiro para arreglar los trámites de pasaporte y papeleo.**

**-Layla- **Kalos Yuri están locos ¿Por qué firman ese contrato acaso dejaran ir así de fácil a Sora no lo puedo creer? tu Kalos que siempre peleaste para que ella se convirtiera en tu máxima estrella ¿La dejaras ir?

**-Rosetta-**Jefe no lo haga por favor que no se vaya.

**-Kalos- ¡**Ya basta ella se ira de aquí y punto! yo no quiero detener a una estrella de esa magnitud y evitar su completa transformación es por eso que lo hago Layla porque sé que ella es una de las mejores y debe conocer todo el mundo es un contrato de dos años son solo dos años Layla en dos años ella regresara con nosotros siendo la máxima figura del mundo o una de las más grandes y eso es lo que quiero para ella por eso lo hago. Sé que esto afectara al escenario pues su presencia es indispensable como la protagonista, de Kaleido pero al final será lo mejor para el escenario y para todos.

Además todo está planeado en su ausencia May, Roseta Yuri, León y por supuesto tu llenaran ese vació y se prepararan para el festival ruso e irán a ganar a ese lugar junto a Sora y demostraran que somos los mejores por eso acepte no hay marcha atrás.

**-Layla- **Ya veo Kalos como siempre confiare en ti y estaremos listos para ese día.

**(En ese momento Layla pensó dentro de sí.**

**-Lo que me sorprende es haber visto como Sora acepto tan fácilmente y más aun saber que el escenario de Moscú tiene a su espíritu y todos lo ven y saben de Phool eso quiere decir que ellos son elegidos de su escenario y significa que son extraordinarios debemos prepararnos muy bien-.)**

**(Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sora.)**

**-Sora- **Phool todo está transcurriendo tal y como lo predijiste y como me lo pediste acepte irme con esas personas, realmente no se que pasara en aquel lugar pero me siento muy mal por dejar a mis amigos y a mi querido escenario Kaleido y tu no me dices nada mas, no me explicas porque tengo que irme a ese país tan lejano, solo dices que es inevitable cambiar mi destino y que si quiero ser la mejor y conseguir mi sueño por completo, el de ser todos un solo escenario, me vaya para ese sitio y no entiendo el porqué, incluso tuve que mentirle a Roseta cuando me pregunto si tú me habías dicho algo nuevo y le dije que no.

**-Phool- **Ten paciencia mi querida Sora y descubrirás el porqué en ese lugar cumplirás tu sueño completamente, será algo muy distinto a lo que has vivido aquí créeme tu simplemente ve a Rusia y no digas nada aunque tus amigos te crean una traidora o que te fuiste por conveniencia no importa tú te darás cuenta que es posible que todo sea como lo soñaste siempre y cuando logres pasar las pruebas venideras.

**-Sora- **Esta bien mi querido Phool nunca me has mentido y te creeré, todo sea por cumplir mi sueño de un escenario mágico y único.

Por cierto Phool la mujer que me llevara a Rusia me dijo que te conocen allá y que ellos tienen a su espíritu llamado o llamada Ivanova.

**-Phool- **¡Qué bien por fin volveré a ver a mí querida Ivanova!

**-Sora- ¿**Solo espero que el que me hayas dicho que fuera a Rusia no sea solo por tus intereses y me estés usando?

**-Phool- **no mí querida, Sora no es así, cierto es que me da alegría ver a Ivanova pero tu destino es llegar hasta ese sitio y ya verás porque lo digo ten paciencia y lo descubrirás.

Ahora prepara tus cosas y en cuanto Ludmilla venga y te lo pida firma el contrato con el escenario de Moscú, solo serán dos años y en ese lapso competirás en el verdadero festival circense y créeme no temas porque ese festival es muy distinto al que fuiste.

**-Sora- **Eso espero porque al festival al que fui me dejo solo amargas decepciones.

**-Phool- **Este será diferente pero para poder ser una gran representante de Kaleido o de quien quieras debes estar muy bien preparada, pues el nivel al que te enfrentaras será muy distinto a lo ya visto, así que cuando estés en Rusia obedece todo lo que te digan todo Sora.

**-Sora- **si Phool así lo haré y no sé porque pero esta vez siento algo que me llama y no me deja estar triste por la partida.

**-Phool- **así es Sora y en su tiempo sabrás el porqué.

Ahora ve y despídete de tus amigos y compañeros pues es un hecho que mañana partiremos a Moscú.

**-Sora- **Si Phool eso haré y gracias por siempre estar conmigo mí querido Phool.

(**Sora salió rumbo al gimnasio de entrenamiento pues ahí se encontraban todos sus amigos y compañeros pues estaban detallando y ajustando la nueva obra, todos se habían enterado de que Sora se iría de Kaleido y algunos de sus compañeros creyeron que ella se iba porque ya se creía más que ellos y otros simplemente no entendían el porqué de esa situación, pero prefirieron dejar eso de lado pues también se les informo del festival y de la competencia que tendrían pues esta vez sería una competencia entre circos no en parejas si no de escenarios completos y al saber eso ellos se emocionaron, pero la decisión de que Sora se fuera hizo sentir a los demás muy mal porque también creyeron que huía de nuevo por no competir.)**

**-Sora- **Hola amigos ya regrese continuemos con los ensayos.

**-Mía- ¿**Sora dime que no es verdad el que te iras de Kaleido por dos años o más?

**-Ana- **Si Sora dinos que es mentira.

**-Sora- **Por desgracia es verdad amigas me voy y es posible que vuelva en dos años o más pues es una orden del jefe y ustedes saben que él es así y pues así lo mando debo irme ojala pueda regresar algún día.

**-Mía- **No puede ser que el jefe haya hecho eso y a donde te vas a ir acaso regresas a Japón.

**-Sora- (E m. Veo que no saben nada eso debió ordenarlo el jefe y supongo que lo mismo le pidió a todos los que estuvimos en la oficina entonces debo ocultarlo yo también.) **Si amigas regresare a Japón un tiempo y después tratare de conseguir trabajo en otro escenario o carpa pero les ruego no juzguen al jefe él sabe lo que hace y tal vez mi siclo en Kaleido ya se acabo pero ustedes sigan y den todo por Kaleido y triunfen sean los mejores se los ruego.

**-Mía- **Esta bien Sora por ti lo haremos y le demostraremos al jefe que ganaremos el festival en dos años.

**-Sora- **Bien dicho Mía así será amigas luchen por sus sueños.

(**Después de un rato llegaron al gimnasio Roseta, León, May, Layla, Yuri y Kalos pues Kalos les iba a dar la noticia final la cual era que Yuri y Layla regresaban a Kaleido como artistas junto a León, Rosetta y May al llegar y dar la noticia todos la recibieron con gusto pero también muchos como Mía, Ana y Marion entre otros le replicaron a Kalos el haber prácticamente despedido a Sora, a lo cual él solo dijo que la decisión estaba tomada y que era lo mejor para el escenario a lo cual las figuras principales asintieron dándole la razón a Kalos pues todos ellos ya habían oído el porqué Kalos lo había hecho, llego Sara y lo mismo apoyo a Kalos en su decisión pues ella desde antes ya conocía los planes de Kalos.**

**Paso el tiempo y anocheció Ludmilla había regresado para platicar con Sora y para partir esa misma noche pues ya estaba todo listo, fue en ese momento cuando Sora se sintió algo triste al despedirse de sus amigos.)**

**-Sora- **bien amigos es hora de decir adiós, no soy de muchas palabras pero gracias por todo este tiempo que han estado apoyándome espero algún día volver a verlos cumplan sus sueños y ganen dentro de dos años el festival por favor.

**-Rosetta- **Sora no te vayas amiga yo quiero seguir actuando a tu lado.

Bueno entiendo las razones te deseo lo mejor cuídate amiga.

**-May- **bien Sora solo digo cuídate yo tratare de cubrir tu ausencia.

**-Mía, Ana, Marion- **adiós amiga te vamos a extrañar.

**-León- **hasta pronto Sora fue un gran placer el haberte tenido como compañera ahora cumple tus sueños y vuela alto.

**-Yuri- **Adiós Sora aprovecha al máximo esta oportunidad que no cualquiera tiene y cumple tu máximo deseo nos vemos después.

**-Kalos- **Sora, nos vemos cuídate.

**-Ken- **¡Soraaaaaaaa! Dime que no es cierto no sabía nada pues fui enviado para hacer un trabajo del escenario y me acabo de enterar que te vas de Kaleido ¿Eso es mentira verdad? ¿No te irás verdad?

**-Kalos- **Es verdad Ken Sora se va de Kaleido y está decidido despídete de ella pues esta vez ya no podrás ir con ella como representante.

**-Ken- **No puede ser eso es mentira ya no podré verte.

**-Sora- **gracias por todo Ken siempre me ayudaste y eso no lo olvidare pero no te preocupes este no es un adiós sino un hasta pronto ¿De acuerdo?

**-Ken- **Esta bien Sora confió en que algún día te volveré a ver hasta pronto.

Pero ¿A dónde vas a ir?

**-Kalos- **Eso no nos incumbe así que no preguntes eso.

**-Sora- **Me voy a Japón Ken es lo único que te puedo decir.

**-Layla- **Así que te vas a Japón que bien Sora haces muy bien, solo puedo decirte adiós querida Sora como lo dije alguna vez lo repito ahora, eres mi mayor orgullo pequeña y por ti regresare a Kaleido y tomare mi lugar de estrella principal, pero sabe que si algún día vuelves este lugar es tuyo te lo ganaste a pulso eres lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Kaleido y me siento orgullosa de ti mi pequeña Sora.

**-Sora- ¡**Señorita Layla muchas gracias!

**(Sora abrazo a todos sus compañeros y se soltó a llorar después se retiro a sus habitaciones en donde ya Ludmilla, Phool y alguien más la esperaban.)**

**-Sora- **He vuelto Phool señorita Ludmilla ya podemos irnos.

Pero ¿Qué es eso?

**-Ludmilla- Sora ella es Ivanova la espíritu del gran escenario ruso y si la puedes ver no cabe duda que eres una elegida, ella tiene el rango más alto y solo los verdaderos elegidos pueden verla pues los que están en un nivel inferior solo pueden ver a Phool los completos pueden verlos a los dos y tu eres una de esas personas.**

**(En la habitación se encontraba otro pequeño espíritu como Phool pero en forma femenina era del mismo tamaño de Phool pero con un rostro hermoso y un cabello largo y lacio, con un color rubio que parecía oro, su piel blanca y sus ojos verdes hermosos sin mascara como la que usa Phool, Sora podía verla lo cual indicaba que Sora era realmente alguien distinta.)**

**Notas: Por último la abreviatura (em) significa que el personaje piensa internamente y por eso está en negrita sin más que mencionar con esto concluyo mi primer capítulo esperando les agrade.**


	2. La llegada a una tierra fantastica

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada aclaro que los personajes originales de Kaleido Star son creación de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike (Directores del Anime), al estudio Gonzo y a la cadena televisiva TV Tokyo, yo solo los utilice para divertirme creando este fanfiction, creando algunos personajes extras para mi historia como Ludmilla, Sergéi, Vladimir y Natalia entre otros que iran apareciendo jejeje.**

**Aclaro que es sin fin de lucro solo por diversion, sin mas doy paso al segundo capitulo gracias.**

**Capitulo 2**

**La llegada a una tierra fantástica**

**(Esa misma noche Sora y Ludmilla salieron de Kaleido rumbo a Rusia, sus amigos ya no se dieron cuenta cuando ella había partido, ya en el aeropuerto.)**

**-Ludmilla- **Bien Sora ya es hora de partir debes estar lista para lo que viene.

**(Sora no dijo una sola palabra a lo largo del viaje pues estaba algo confundida y no sabia que le deparaba el destino en ese lugar, después de largas horas de vuelo por fin llegaron al aeropuerto de Moscú en Rusia eran aproximadamente las siete a.m.)**

**-Ludmilla- **Hemos llegado a tu nuevo hogar Sora siéntete en confianza y lista pues hoy mismo dentro de unas horas te llevare a la academia Bolshoi pues tu primer defecto es no conocer las bases del ballet y debes aprenderlo muy bien.

**-Sora- **Si señorita Ludmilla gracias por tantas atenciones.

**(E m Solo espero que no pase lo mismo que en Francia y en mí llegada a Kaleido o con la llegada de Leon y May que solo fueron competencias y envidias en su momento.)**

**(Ludmilla y Sora se dirigieron a un hotel de los mas lujosos de Moscú ya ahí Ludmilla alquilo una habitación para Sora en lo que el Estado le facilitaba una casa propia. Después de eso Ludmilla salio para ajustar los detalles de la llegada de Sora. En ese lapso de tiempo Sora se quedo dormida pues estaba exhausta del largo viaje.**

**Mas tarde el servicio del hotel le llevo un desayuno exquisito a Sora ella lo disfruto demasiado y no podía creer tanta belleza, ella sentía que algo malo vendría.**

**Después de unas horas dieron las once de la mañana Ludmilla llego al hotel y se llevo a Sora rumbo a la academia Bolshoi. En el transcurso hacia su destino Ludmilla le estuvo mostrando la ciudad en su auto, la Plaza roja, el Kremlin y varios monumentos bellísimos de Moscú, después de unos minutos por fin llegaron a la academia del Bolshoi.)**

**-Ludmilla- **Mira Sora este será una de tus escuelas de aprendizaje aquí aprenderás ballet y arte escénico, mas tarde te llevare a la preparatoria a la cual asistirás, al conservatorio musical y por ultimo al escenario de Moscú en donde entrenaras con tus demás compañeros.

Te diré algo, será duro y difícil tu entrenamiento pero tu talento te ayudara a salir adelante.

**-Sora- **Gracias por tantas atenciones señorita ahora si puedo decirle que estoy ansiosa de comenzar a actuar.

**(Sora y Ludmilla entraron al instituto, al entrar Sora no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, todos los niños danzando, el lugar era de primer nivel y no solo eran niños también jóvenes más avanzados, todo era fantástico para Sora algo que jamás había vivido.**

**Sora fue presentada con la directora la señorita Natalia Fedorova una dama muy elegante, de unos 55 años de edad, ella observo la complexión de Sora y le pareció perfecta para una bailarina, después de las presentaciones Ludmilla dejo a Sora en el instituto Bolshoi pues debía arreglar mas asuntos relacionados con Sora, el papeleo y muchas otras cosas, se retiro y esto sucedió.)**

**-Natalia- **Muy bien Sora yo he visto tu actuación no creas que te escogimos solo porque si, la verdad te hemos estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo.

Desde que efectuaste la técnica fantástica con Layla Hamilton notamos en ti ese potencial que siempre buscamos en las jovencitas y jovencitos, pero tienes un terrible defecto tus bases de ballet son nulas, es natural pues es obvio que tu no llevaste un programa de ese tipo en Japón, sabemos que estudiaste un poco de gimnasia artística pero no en forma aunque eso nos ayudara de mucho. Entonces lo que haremos es enseñarte todo lo que aquí sabemos de ballet, gimnasia, música y lo principal para ti te enseñaremos todo lo relacionado al arte circense, ¿De acuerdo?

**-Sora- **Si esta bien, pero ¿Por qué me eligieron a mi y no a la señorita Layla? Si ella es muy buena en su actuación y está en Kaleido mucho antes que yo.

**-Natalia- **Así es Sora pero Layla es solo una mujer con mucha técnica pero nada mas no tiene lo que tu y eso es talento nato y amor por el escenario en pocas palabras ella seria o es solo una maquina y tu eres toda una artista lo que ella hace tu teniendo las bases lo harás sin problema ¿Me entendiste?

**-Sora- **Si ahora lo comprendo eso era lo que yo admiraba de Layla su técnica, pero pasando el tiempo note que ella carecía de algo aunque no me había percatado cual era esa falla hasta ahora que usted me lo ha dicho y creo que tiene razón aunque me duela decirlo, pues ella fue mi inspiración para ingresar a Kaleido. Pero después de haber logrado interpretar la técnica angelical descubrí que si yo siendo una novata sin bases lo haya logrado me hizo ver que es posible que kaleido no fuera lo que yo pensaba pues si los interpretes de experiencia me admiraban o los supere con mi deficiente técnica y conocimiento eso me hizo entender que ahí no estaban los mejores, y esa fue una de las razones por las que acepte venir aquí pues tengo la necesidad de aprender mas y darle al publico todo de mi, pero con compañeros que realmente amen el escenario y no quieran competir o actuar solo porque estoy yo, o porque quieren estar a mi lado si no que lo hagan por la gente y por amor al escenario.

**-Natalia- **Eso es lo principal Sora que notes tus defectos y los de tus compañeros y los aceptes, y mas aun que decidas tener una mejor preparación para agradar al publico, y pues como dices en Kaleido hay gente preparada pero están aun lejos de llegar a un nivel optimo así que contigo cambiaremos todo eso prepárate.

**(Natalia llevo a Sora con los maestros y la presento ante ellos y ante sus compañeros, la colocaron en un programa inicial de solamente bases.**

**Y así comenzó su adiestramiento.**

**Mas tarde llego Ludmilla y observo que Sora estaba aprendiendo muy rápido aunque se le notaba cansada, los maestros estaban haciendo todo lo posible por acabar con su punto débil lo mas rápido posible.**

**Acabada la sesión Ludmilla se llevo a Sora la cual llevaba una cara de cansancio pero con una gran felicidad pues había notado en el instituto que todos fueron amigables y le ayudaron en todo, en pocas palabras había compañerismo desde el principio.**

**-Ludmilla- **Y bien Sora ¿Qué te parecieron tus primeras clases?

**-Sora- ¡**Fue algo extraordinario, me agrado mucho!

**-Ludmilla- **Que gusto oírte decir eso, bien es hora de presentarte a los compañeros del escenario de Moscú, no te preocupes no será lo mismo que en kaleido así que tómatelo con calma.

**-Sora- **De acuerdo.

**(Sora y Ludmilla se dirigieron hacia el majestuoso escenario de Moscú en el trayecto a este, Ludmilla le comento a Sora que su visa de trabajo ya estaba lista y que seria de tiempo ilimitado así que ella podría estar en Rusia el tiempo que gustase, a lo que Sora sonrió agradecida y conforme. Al parecer todo era distinto en esa tierra que parecía un sueño para Sora.**

**Ludmilla también le comento que había recibido varias llamadas preguntando por ella, pues sus amigos querían saber como estaba, y que el más insistente era un tal Ken Robins. Fue entonces que Sora dijo algo que no se esperaba nadie, le pidió a Ludmilla no permitir ninguna llamada de sus amigos ni de nadie de Kaleido mas aun le pidió que les dijera que su entrenamiento era tan riguroso que no tendría permitido las visitas ni las llamadas para evitar distraerla, a lo que Ludmilla accedió y solo permitió las llamadas de los padres de Sora con la condición de que ellos no dijeran nada a los compañeros de Sora en Kaleido.**

**Mas tarde llegaron al famoso escenario de Moscú, Sora quedo impactada al ver semejante escenario era enorme y tremendamente equipado tenia ocho pistas distintas, y la pista principal era una belleza de la arquitectura rusa con acabados clásicos, y su interior parecía la antigua Persia con replicas casi exactas a la de los puentes colgantes de Babilonia, el faro de Alejandría y otras replicas de escenarios antiguos maravillosos todo en esa pista era excelente y los trapecios eran magníficos, enormes y muy altos.**

**En la segunda pista de la misma importancia que la primera era una enorme pista de hielo con fondos maravillosos simulando el lago Ladoga en invierno y grandes efectos especiales que embellecían el lugar mas aun con su domo que en **

**Épocas de verano se habría dependiendo la obra que se presentara. Todo ello dejo perpleja a Sora, en eso…)**

**-¿?- **Hola Ludmilla me alegra que ya hayas regresado, y mas aun con el objetivo cumplido.

**-Ludmilla- **Vladimir que gusto verte déjame presentarte a la estrella principal de Kaleido.

Su nombre es Sora…

**-Vladimir- **Naegino Sora Naegino ya lo sé Milla la he seguido con mucho interés desde que logro ejecutar la técnica fantástica y angelical, y es por eso que se perfectamente quien es.

Hola Sora yo soy Vladimir Pavlovitch Sennikov es un gusto conocerte y espero que pronto podamos ser pareja en el escenario de Moscú.

**-Ludmilla- **Vaya así que ese era tu plan me parece perfecta la idea y ¿Que te parece si en este momento le efectuamos la audición a Sora y vemos si realmente logra ser aceptada?

**-Vladimir- **A mi me agrada tu idea, pero ¿Tu que dices Sora?

**-Sora- ¡**Y… yo acepto!

**-¿?- **Vladimir, Ludmilla como se atreven a organizar una audición sin mi consentimiento.

**-Ludmilla, Vladimir- **Maestro Sergéi tiene razón discúlpenos.

**-Sergéi- **No se preocupen muchachos pero recuerden siempre consultarme, se que ustedes son muy importantes en nuestro escenario y tiene muchas libertades a nivel administrativo pues son muy inteligentes pero recuerden que yo soy el director y dueño de este escenario y deben consultarme.

**-Ludmilla, Vladimir- **Si señor mil disculpas no volverá a pasar.

**- Sergéi - **Esta bien no pasa nada.

Hola Sora me da mucha alegría tenerte en nuestro escenario mi nombre es Sergéi Mostovoi y se de antemano de tus habilidades pues te hemos seguido desde hace tiempo además de que Yuri Killian nos mantuvo al tanto de tu crecimiento pues en cada presentación nos enviaba videos y apuntes sobre ti entonces es por ello que sabemos todas tus habilidades y tus debilidades, pero la verdad es que tu tienes un gran potencial y por eso te trajimos y no te repetiré lo que Ludmilla debió explicarte muy bien, solo quiero que sepas que aquí eres bienvenida y que si después de tu entrenamiento y de que finalice tu contrato de temporada con nosotros decides regresar a Kaleido para apoyarlos en el festival que será en dos años estarás en tu completo derecho de hacerlo nosotros solo queremos que los talentosos como tu brillen en el mundo y sean de los mejores, por eso te ayudaremos.

**-Sora- **Gracias, desde que llegue a este país no sabia que esperar tantas malas experiencias en mis inicios y tanta rivalidad en Kaleido en un principio me hicieron dudar de mi carrera y cuando llegue aquí y deje a todos mis amigos y compañeros sufrí mucho pues pensé que aquí me encontraría algo igual o peor, pero al ver lo buenos que han sido conmigo puedo decir que daré todo de mi en estos dos años y después podré regresar con mis amigos de Kaleido y mostrarles lo que aprendí.

**-Sergéi- **Claro Sora así es y así será. Ya no te preocupes más que por aprender y practicar duro en estos dos años.

Pero eso si para demostrar que puedes ingresar a nuestro escenario ahora si deberás presentar la audición como ya Ludmilla y Vladimir lo habían planeado así que prepárate pues en unos minutos comenzara tu audición y Vladimir será tu compañero.

**-Sora- **Esta bien en un instante me pongo mi ropa de practicas no necesito calentar pues ya me ejercite en el instituto Bolshoi en mis clases de ballet, solo me cambio y listo.

**(Sora se mudo de ropa y se puso su leotardo de entrenamiento, minutos después salió de los vestidores lo mismo que Vladimir y Ludmilla.)**

**-Sora- **Estoy lista ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?

**-Sergéi - **Harán la técnica angelical eso es lo único que quiero que hagan.

**-Sora- **Esta bien pero mi compañero Leon no esta y es algo complicada y…

**-Sergéi- **Solo confía en Vladimir Sora.

**-Sora- **Esta bien hagámosla.

**-Sergéi- **Bajen los trapecios.

**-Sora- **¿Qué es eso?

**(Del escenario bajaron unos trapecios espectaculares todos juntos formaban los puntos de la constelación de sagitario la constelación de Sora.**

**Sora no podía creer lo que veía esos trapecios eran inigualables y ansiaba actuar sobre ellos. En ese momento ascendieron tanto Sora como Vladimir para ejecutar la técnica angelical y por fin comenzó la audición de Sora en Rusia.)**

**-Sora e m- (Espero que pueda ejecutarla con el joven Vladimir.)**

**-Vladimir- **No dudes Sora o puede ocurrir una desgracia.

**-Sora- **De acuerdo allá voy.

**(Sora se abalanzo sobre Vladimir, ella quedo asombrada al ver que Vladimir conocía a la perfección todos los movimientos de la técnica, y no solo eso sino que su interpretación era fantásticamente superior a la de Leon.**

**No daba crédito a lo que estaba sintiendo y observando pues la técnica que ella ejecuto con Leon era asombrosa pero solo Sora brillaba y Leon era solamente un apoyo y nada mas pero aquí era distinto pues tanto Vladimir como Sora, eran uno solo y el escenario brillaba fenomenalmente por los dos y no solo por ella.**

**Minutos mas tarde terminaron de ejecutar la técnica angelical y bajaron de los trapecios…)**

**-Sora- **Joven Vladimir es usted asombroso jamás en mi vida había visto cosa semejante sentí una sensación sin igual, es usted fantástico y discúlpeme por dudar.

**-Vladimir- **No te preocupes y yo digo lo mismo de ti eres una gran acróbata tienes muchos vicios y debilidades pero con entrenamiento y disciplina borraras todos eso malos detalles.

**-Sergéi- **Así es Sora tus defectos no serán problema pues los erradicaremos fácilmente.

Bueno no hay más que decir bienvenida a nuestro querido escenario de Moscú.

**-Sora- **¡Muchas gracias! Daré lo mejor de mí. Solo una pregunta ¿Cómo es que el joven Vladimir ejecuto tan maravillosamente la técnica si es muy difícil perfeccionarla?

**-Ludmilla- ¡**Ha, ha, ha! No es tan difícil Sora de hecho te puedo decir que esas técnicas o acrobacias son muy sencillas no digo que sean malas, pero no son una gran cosa en su grado de dificultad.

Mira bien esto Sora, Vladimir y yo te mostraremos algo y notaras porque te digo que no es tan difícil.

**(Ludmilla y Vladimir subieron a los trapecios a los cuales les habían agregado un par mas de forma horizontal, Sora no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ellos estaban ejecutando la técnica fantástica, a la perfección y cuando ella pensó que todo acabaría Ludmilla se impulso con mucha potencia para tomar el trapecio y comenzar la ejecución de la técnica angelical pero con una gran gama de improvisaciones y movimientos nuevos a la técnica básica. Lo mismo hizo Vladimir. Después de varios minutos de actuación terminaron su presentación.**

**Sora quedo perpleja y fascinada por semejante actuación.)**

**-Sora- ¡**Ustedes son increíbles joven Vladimir señorita Ludmilla no puedo creer lo que mis ojos han visto!

**-Sergéi- **Es cierto Sora ellos son increíbles y tu puedes y debes llegar a ser como ellos y de eso nosotros nos encargaremos.

Como te puedes dar cuenta las técnicas que tu has hecho son muy vistosas pero nada del otro mundo eso cualquiera de nuestros artistas del escenario de Moscú pueden hacerlo así que no es gran cosa, lo que deberás hacer es practicar este tiempo que pasaras con nosotros para convertirte en una gran estrella en una verdadera y talentosa estrella.

**-Sora- ¡**Si, le prometo lo lograre!

**-Sergéi- **Que así sea, y otra cosa Sora desde hoy te pediré que a ninguno de tus compañeros les hables de usted pues todos son iguales y a mi no me gusta que haya distinciones entre artistas ¿De cuerdo?

**-Sora- **Si señor y gracias por aceptarme.

**-Sergéi- **Por nada Sora. Ahora a trabajar duro.

**(Sora comenzó por conocer a todos o casi todos sus compañeros. Después de las presentaciones comenzaron los trabajos de rutina y el acoplamiento con sus nuevos compañeros la ventaja era que como era un circo internacional la mayoría de los miembros hablaban ingles para evitar confusiones y así Sora se sintió mas tranquila por el idioma.**

**Aunque había miembros de varias naciones obviamente la mayoría de miembros eran rusos, chinos y japoneses y por eso Sora se sentía más tranquila pues había varios compatriotas suyos, todos ellos de un gran nivel pero no tan buenos como los rusos. Así paso toda la tarde practicando para acoplarse mas rápido al ritmo y nivel de sus compañeros.**

**Pasaron seis meses rápidamente, Sora en todo ese tiempo no recibió llamadas de sus amigos pues ella así lo había solicitado, y en ese lapso de tiempo había participado en varias obras del escenario de Moscú eso si siempre con papeles secundarios pues Ludmilla y Vladimir eran los estelares y el nivel de Sora aun no podía alcanzarlos pero ella se le notaba muy feliz y satisfecha con su estadía en Rusia.**

**En ese instante Sora y todo el elenco recibieron una noticia.)**

**-Sergéi- C**amaradas les tengo una gran noticia uno de nuestros compañeros ha regresado de sus presentaciones en todo el mundo y ahora vuelve para apoyarnos en el próximo festival internacional circense que celebraremos aquí.

**Notas: **Bien este es el segundo capitulo espero sus visitas, le recuerdo que las abreviaturas **em **en negrita seguidas de parentesis () es porque el personaje piensa en su interior. Y las palabras en negrita y parentesis () es el narrador, aclarado el punto les agradezco su atencion bye.


	3. La llegada de un fantastico artista

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada aclaro que los personajes originales de Kaleido Star son creación de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike (Directores del Anime), al estudio Gonzo y a la cadena televisiva TV Tokyo , Gonzo Company y los que se me olviden xd. Yo solo los utilice para divertirme creando este fanfiction, creando algunos personajes extras para mi historia como Ludmilla, Sergéi, Vladimir, Maxim y Natalya entre otros que iran apareciendo jejeje.**

******Aclaro que es sin fin de lucro solo por diversion, sin ningun otro fin mas que el divertirme creando fics de mis series favoritas y darle alguna satisfaccion a los lectores de esta pagina, y por admiracion a esos grandes autores de estas maravillosas series. Sin mas que decir demosle paso al tercer capitulo.**

**Capitulo 3**

**La llegada de un fantástico artista**

**Sergéi- **Todos ustedes ya lo conocen es el mejor trapecista individual de todo el mundo, ya saben de quien les hablo pero Sora no lo conoce, así que Sora te presento a nuestro querido Maxim Litvochenko.

**Sora- (e m. ¡Es él no puedo creerlo una sola vez lo vi en televisión haciendo un poco de acrobacias y desde ese entonces me cautivo su actuación! Esa fue la verdadera razón por la cual yo fui a Kaleido, pues creí que el estaría ahí, es verdad que yo admiraba mucho a Layla pero mi razón real era él, ha, ha y yo era tan ingenua que creía que los mas grandes artistas estaban en Kaleido y cuando llegue vaya sorpresa él no estaba y ahora lo encuentro aquí creo que el destino es impresionante.)**

Mucho gusto Maxim mi nombre es Sora Naegino es un placer conocerte.

**Maxim- **Vaya que gusto me da verte aquí y que seas parte de nuestro elenco, yo también puedo decir que te admiro Sora pues estuve presente entre el publico cuando realizaste la técnica fantástica y la técnica angelical y me sorprendió ver que a pesar de tus limitaciones lo hayas logrado. Quiero aclarar que hablo de tus limitaciones no por tu falta de técnica cosa que se ya esta solucionándose, si no que las limitaciones que tuviste eran tus compañeros Layla y Leon ellos no están a tu nivel y fue por ello que te aseguro en un inicio te despreciaron por que tu tienes ese don que ellos jamás tendrán y por eso te admiro Sora, porque a pesar de el bajo nivel de tus compañeros y de los malos tratos y malos entrenamientos que recibiste, aun así lograste ejecutar si bien no a la perfección las técnicas si lo conseguiste a un gran nivel y por eso te respeto.

**Sora- **En otros tiempos me habría enfadado por tus palabras pero en estos seis meses he aprendido mucho aquí, y aunque aprecio a mis compañeros de Kaleido se que tienes razón. Aunque hay algo que me intriga, se que Yuri Killian es ruso y tiene un gran nivel pero ahora que estoy con ustedes note que él no es tan grandioso como todos los de este escenario, y repito me sorprende porque el también es ruso como ustedes.

**Maxim- **Es cierto Sora pero eso ocurrió porque él busco venganza algo que tu ya sabes y por esa razón el dejo de practicar a gran nivel, aunado a que se enamoro de Layla opto por no elevar mas su nivel para no opacar a su querida Layla, pero una cosa si te voy a decir si él entrena duro en este tiempo llegara a ser como cualquiera de nosotros pues su talento es magnifico y él lo sabe solo es cuestión de que se decida y que no se preocupe por incluso aplastar a su amada Layla artísticamente hablando. Si él hace eso ten por seguro que será de los mejores aunque sospecho que él ya no quiere eso pues sabe que su tiempo ha pasado y que ese fue su gran error y por ello estoy seguro que hizo todo lo posible para que a ti no te pasara eso, y no te estancaras como a él le ocurrió por eso te envió con nosotros para que aprendieras realmente la esencia del escenario, y si no me equivoco tu amigo el espíritu Phool ya te lo dijo.

**Sora- **Ya veo esas eran las intenciones de Yuri ahora lo comprendo todo, y como dices es cierto Phool ya me lo dijo y he descubierto que es cierto, en este país se siente una armonía artística sin igual es impresionante.

**Sergéi- **Me alegro que se lleven bien pues como sabes Sora, Maxim es un trapecista individual y esta buscando pareja y la razón del que tu hayas venido aquí es además del apoyo de Yuri, una petición personal del mismo Maxim él me dijo que nunca había trabajado con parejas pero que lo haría solamente si eras tu su pareja así que ya lo sabes practica más y más para que logres convertirte en su pareja, su compañera y no solo en una mas ¿De acuerdo?

**Sora- **Si no fallare y mil gracias por hacer mi sueño realidad Maxim pues siempre quise actuar junto a ti.

**Maxim- **El honor es mió Sora lograremos grandes cosas tu y yo.

**(Todos aplaudieron y se sintieron felices por el regreso de Maxim.**

**Seis meses mas pasaron y ya se había cumplido un año de la estancia de Sora en Rusia, en ese tiempo ella gracias a su talento ya había aprendido muy rápido, sabía perfectamente todo lo necesario en el ballet clásico, la música y la gimnasia todo eso lo unió en un solo y por fin había conseguido estar al nivel de Maxim, Vladimir y Ludmilla, ya todos eran iguales ni más ni menos e hicieron muchas presentaciones no televisadas en Rusia alternando los protagónicos pues todos eran excelentes artistas y nadie era mas que el otro. Sora se sentía extremadamente feliz pues su compañero Maxim un tipo alto muy bien parecido de ojos verde claro y cabellos color castaño lacio solo cinco años, mayor que ella la hacia sentir extrañamente feliz y todo eso se junto para poder ser una de las mejores parejas a nivel nacional.**

**Pero mientras Sora progresaba en Rusia que ocurría en Kaleido.)**

**(Mientras tanto en USA. Específicamente en Kaleido.)**

**Ken- ¿**Jefe aún no sabe nada de Sora?

**Kalos- **No Ken ella no se ha reportado y Yuri dice que no tiene comunicación con ella al igual que todos nosotros.

**Ken- **Le pido me permita ir a Rusia a buscarla no sabemos si algo malo le ha ocurrido pues ni a sus papás los hemos podido localizar y eso es muy extraño le ruego me deje ir a buscarla.

**Kalos- **De hecho ya tenia pensado eso y precisamente Yuri es el que iría a buscarla personalmente, pero si vas con él eso seria mejor y cuando la veas dile que si se siente mal haya sola que puede regresar, que no se preocupe por el contrato que yo me arreglo con Ludmilla.

**Ken- **Si jefe no se preocupe la traeré de vuelta si es que esta pasándolas difícil.

**(Ken salio muy contento porque iría a Rusia con Yuri a buscar a Sora, todos sus compañeros estaban muy felices de saber que irían por ella, pues estaban muy ansiosos de que pasara este nuevo año para participar en el festival de Rusia y demostrar que Kaleido era el mejor de los escenarios y querían hacerlo junto a Sora.**

**En estos momentos estaban por presentar la obra el cascanueces en Kaleido con Layla como protagonista acompañada de Yuri y tanto Leon, May y Rosetta serian los antagonistas. Esta obra estaba muy bien montada y dirigida por Mía y Kate, solo faltaba el eslabón final para qué Kaleido fuera invencible en ese festival y ese eslabón era Sora o al menos eso se creía.**

**Al día siguiente Yuri y Ken se alistaron para partir rumbo a Rusia, en ese momento Layla le pidió a Yuri que le dijera a Sora que la esperaban con ansia y que esta vez ella Layla estaba preparada para vencerla por el sitio protagónico de Kaleido, a lo que Yuri asintió con la cabeza pero no sin antes soltar una sonrisa extraña.**

**Todos los integrantes de Kaleido despidieron a Yuri y Ken y le mandaron saludos a su amiga Sora. Rosetta estaba ansiosa de ver a Sora para poder actuar junto a ella pues ahora Rosetta había adquirido mucho nivel el cual supero al de May y quería ver que tanto había aprendido Sora, en caso de que ella regresara a Kaleido en este viaje.**

**Por su parte May ansiaba competir con Sora al igual que contra Layla y Rosetta por ser la estrella principal de Kaleido pues todas ellas habían adquirido un magnifico nivel en este año lo mismo que Leon y Yuri y eso se había demostrado la noche anterior en la presentación del cascanueces, puesto que todos hicieron movimientos nuevos, espectaculares y vistosos que sinceramente habían superado a la técnica angelical de Sora.**

**Por esa razón todas las estrellas femeninas principales de Kaleido querían ser las protagonistas y para ello querían competir con Sora, la cual era hasta entonces la mejor de todas pero, ahora ellas sabían y sentían dentro de su ser que ya habían superado las habilidades de Sora y por ello querían verla para demostrárselo y también para actuar juntas una vez mas.**

**Leon ni siquiera se presento, él se quedo practicando pensando en el festival, y como su carácter es muy duro no le gusta distraerse con ese tipo de reuniones, él se limito a mandar sus saludos a Sora aunque todos se extrañaron pues Sora era su compañera de actuación, y su actitud parecía demostrar que nunca mas Sora volvería a actuar a su lado al menos eso representaba su aspecto y actitud.**

**Y así Yuri y Ken partieron Rumbo a Rusia en busca de regresar a Sora a Kaleido.)**

**(Mientras tanto en el escenario de Moscú algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo a Sora.)**

**Sora- **¿Qué es esto que siento? ¡No lo entiendo!

¡Mi corazón palpita mas aprisa cada que estoy cerca de Maxim!

**Maxim- **¡Hola Sora! Me alegra saber que no soy el único que siente esas situaciones.

Mira Sora no le daré vueltas a esta situación y te diré lo que siento, ¡Te amo Sora desde el primer momento que te mire en Kaleido me hiciste sentir algo extraordinario dentro de mí! Aunque no sabía que era en ese momento, y hace medio año que te encontré aquí volví a sentir lo mismo. Ya para este tiempo yo sabía cuales eran mis sentimientos pero me resistía a expresarlos pues no era el tiempo adecuado, pero después de que comenzamos a actuar juntos supe que era el tiempo justo y al escucharte decir que tu sentías algo raro cuando estabas a mi lado me di cuenta que era el momento.

Así que lo volveré a repetir. Sora te amo y deseo mas que cualquier otra cosa que seas mi pareja, mi novia quiero seguir compartiendo este hermoso escenario contigo en todos los aspectos ¿Qué dices Sora? ¿Aceptas ser mi pareja sentimental?

**Sora- ¡**Me has dejado sin palabras Maxim pero acepto porque yo también te amo y quiero estar siempre a tu lado compartiendo el mismo escenario y muchas otras cosas!

**(Vaya sorpresa la pequeña y extrovertida Sora ya se había convertido en toda una mujer y los sentimientos de mujer habían salido a flote, era de esperarse que esto sucedería, y ahora Sora estaba aun mas inmiscuida al escenario de Moscú pues ya tenia más dicha y felicidad que antes.**

**Lo interesante de esto era saber que pasaría con el escenario Kaleido y como tomaría esta noticia Ken Robins.)**

**Maxim- **Por cierto Sora, Yuri me aviso que llegarían mañana él y un tal Ken a Moscú para saber el porque no te has comunicado con ellos, así que tú decides ¿Los quieres ver o no?

**Sora- **Ya veo, mira mi amigo Ken siempre me ayudo en Kaleido es un buen amigo aunque prefiero no verlo, solo quiero platicar con Yuri para agradecerle sus intenciones y para pedirle que le diga a mis amigos que en un año mas estaré con ellos en Kaleido.

**Maxim- ¡**Ha, ha, ha! Ya entiendo querida Sora esta bien así lo haré no te preocupes.

**(Sora seguía teniendo en mente el regresar con sus amigos a Kaleido y Maxim accedió a todo lo que su amada Sora le pidió, pues a la mañana siguiente Yuri y Ken llegaron a Moscú Rusia.**

**Rápidamente se dirigieron al escenario de Moscú, ya en este Ludmilla y Vladimir recibieron a Yuri y a Ken pues como ya sabemos ellos se encargaban además de ser artistas también eran administradores del escenario ruso. Inmediatamente Ken pregunto por Sora a lo que Ludmilla respondió tal cual Sora le había pedido a Maxim que lo hiciera, Ludmilla dijo. –Lo sentimos pero Sora pidió ver exclusivamente a Yuri Killian y a nadie mas pues no quiere ser distraída en sus entrenamientos y pidió que fuera una platica breve y concisa- Ken no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos, pero Yuri lo apaciguo y Ken no tuvo otra opción que aceptar las indicaciones.**

**Pasado esto Yuri se dirigió a la oficina de Ludmilla en donde ya se encontraba Sora y esto ocurrió.)**

**Yuri- **Sora que cambiada estas te has cortado el cabello luces muy bien, y me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo ¿Imagino que sabes a lo que he venido?

**Sora- **Hola Yuri si se a que han venido tu y Ken.

**Yuri- (e m. ¡Vaya, vaya me dijo Yuri, por fin se acabo esa Sora sumisa la cual siempre se dirigía a los que creía sus superiores como joven o señorita ha, ha, ha! Veo que eso quiere decir que ella ya no nos ve como superiores, me alegro por ti Sora.)**

Bien pues como lo pediste seré breve, mi visita aquí es por una sencilla razón Kalos me ha enviado para llevarte de regreso a Kaleido, ya que el teme que tu ya no vuelvas y que su idea la cual consistía en que tu aprendieras mas aquí en Rusia para que después tu regresaras y fueras una gran estrella en Kaleido este viniéndose abajo y teme que tu decidas quedarte, o simplemente no volver o irte con cualquier otra compañía circense y por eso he venido Sora.

**Sora- **Ya veo ¿Así que ese era su plan desde el principio? Bueno pues dile a Kalos que no se preocupe que el próximo año yo volveré a ver a todos mis queridos amigos del escenario Kaleido y que no se preocupe.

Pero la razón mas importante y por la cual accedí a platicar contigo, es para agradecerte ¡Por haber hecho todo lo posible para que yo viniera a este fantástico país!

Se que sin tu ayuda Kalos jamás habría accedido a dejarme venir a este sitio solo eso quería decirte querido Yuri, ¡Gracias!

**Yuri- **No cabe duda que eres otra Sora, nada que ver a la tímida Sora del anterior festival circense, mucho menos de aquella Sora que llego a Kaleido soportando las humillaciones que Layla te hacia. Realmente te han cambiado para bien y me alegra que eso haya pasado, así que no hay nada que agradecer pues solo hice lo que debía lo que yo no pude hacer por débil y por mi tonta venganza.

**¿?- ¡**Que gusto verte de nuevo Yuri!

**Yuri- **¡¿Así que por fin regresaste Maxim?

Ya nunca supe que paso contigo desde que rechazaste el contrato con Kaleido y con el escenario de Moscú. Pensé que te habías retirado.

**Maxim- **Así es amigo a Kaleido lo rechace por que tu sabes que nunca me gusto ese sitio, tu te quedaste ahí por tu venganza sin sentido pero principalmente porque te enamoraste de Layla Hamilton y pues en ese aspecto no te critico ya que yo…

Bueno y al escenario de Moscú no entre porque aun no tenía suficiente nivel para ser aceptado.

**Yuri- **Siempre lo supiste era tan obvio pero en fin las cosas así se dieron y por tu expresión y la de Sora veo con agrado que a ustedes las paso lo mismo que a Layla y a mí.

**Maxim- **Así es amigo Sora es mi pareja en todos los aspectos y soy muy feliz con ella.

**Yuri- ¡**Ha, ha, ha! Ya veo no se preocupen yo no diré nada, sobre todo por el joven que está afuera, pues es tan obvio que ese muchacho ama a Sora y este golpe seria muy fuerte para él.

**Sora- **Si lo se y gracias por guardar la noticia para un mejor momento, por ahora yo me retiro pues debo ir a mi clase de piano y después de ballet nos vemos pronto

Yuri así que diles en Kaleido lo que te dije por favor.

**Yuri- **Si Sora de todos modos se que presentan el cascanueces esta noche así que asistiré a esa función y no te preocupes por Ken ya que a él le diré que voy a unos asuntos de mi familia.

Por ultimo Sora tanto Layla como tus demás amigas te mandan sus saludos lo mismo que Leon, por cierto las chicas me pidieron en especial Layla que a tu regreso te esperan para competir por ser la estrella principal de Kaleido pues ellas están muy bien preparadas.

Así que ya sabes lo que te viene cuando regreses a Kaleido, una fuerte competencia por recuperar tu lugar.

**Sora- **Gracias por avisarme Yuri eso me dice que en Kaleido todo sigue como antes, me alegro ¡Ha, ha, ha!

**Yuri- **Así es Sora. Bien entonces en la noche observare su acto pues independientemente de todo nosotros el escenario Kaleido desea ganar el festival dentro de un año, y es cierto que estamos muy bien preparados y seguiremos preparándonos, así que no se confíen.

**¿?- ¡**Confiarnos ha, ha, ha. Ese no es nuestro estilo!

**Yuri- ¡**Esas voces son de... no puede ser cierto! Si a ellos nunca les agrado ser parte de ninguna compañía, ¿Como es que están aquí?

**Notas: **Bien este es el tercer capitulo espero sus visitas, les recuerdo que las abreviaturas **em **en negrita seguidas de parentesis () es porque el personaje piensa en su interior. Y las palabras en negrita y parentesis () es el narrador, aclarado el punto les agradezco su atencion y no se pierdan los proximos episodios creo que se pondran muy buenos ¡Je,je,je xd bye!


	4. Una Fantastica pareja invencible

******Disclaimer: Antes que nada aclaro que los personajes originales de Kaleido Star son creación de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike (Directores del Anime), al estudio Gonzo y a la cadena televisiva TV Tokyo , Gonzo Company y los que se me olviden xd. Yo solo los utilice para divertirme creando este fanfiction, creando algunos personajes extras para mi historia los cuales ya son bastantes y mejor ustedes descubranlos xd.**

**************Aclaro que es sin fin de lucro solo por diversion, sin ningun otro fin mas que el divertirme creando fics de mis series favoritas y darle alguna satisfaccion a los lectores de esta pagina, y por admiracion a esos grandes autores de estas maravillosas series. Sin mas que decir demosle paso al siguiente episodio.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Una fantástica pareja invencible**

**Maxim- ¡¿**U- ustedes aquí?

**Sora- **¿Quiénes son esos dos? Y ¿Por qué tanto Yuri como Maxim se asombran?

**¿?- ¡**Tranquilos camaradas parece que han visto a unos fantasmas!

**Sora- **Maxim ¿Quiénes son ellos?

**¿?- **Déjame presentarme yo me llamo Svetlana Mikhailovna Safoskina

**¿?- **Y yo me llamo Evgeny Dimitrevitch Safoskin un gusto saludarlos amigos

**(Dos personajes habían aparecido en escena él era alto, cabello a los hombros rubio con capas y un peinado excepcional, ojos azul cielo bien parecido, y ella era de estatura media alta, cabello dorado, corto con un peinado alborotado también excepcional con hermosas capas, pues su cabello era corto a la nuca y lucia hermosa con una gran presencia simplemente con hablar y pararse imponían respeto eran de la misma edad de Yuri y Maxim.**

**Pero ¿Quienes eran? En ese instante apareció Serg****éi****.)**

**Sergéi- **Hola a todos. Bien veo que ya se presentaron, aunque Maxim y Yuri ya sabían algo de ellos. Pero tu mi querida Sora no los conoces ellos son la pareja y matrimonio Safoskin, así como lo oyes aunque sean jóvenes ellos ya son esposos y estarán con nosotros para competir en el festival del próximo año, y con ellos se llenan las vacantes disponibles así que conózcanse bien pues ellos mi querida Sora serán la pareja estelar en nuestro escenario.

**Yuri- **Sora debes sentirte honrada de ser co estelar de ellos, nunca creí que vinieran aquí pues siempre actuaron en escenarios de ballet y danza o en eventos de patinaje de figura sobre hielo en parejas, y han sido los únicos en ejecutar la máxima técnica de todas las acrobacias circenses, de patinaje y de ballet, no por nada esa técnica lleva su nombre la gran técnica Safoskin pues ellos la crearon y solo una vez, una sola vez la presentaron en la mas prestigiada academia de Rusia y el mundo y desde ese entonces a pesar de ser de mi misma edad yo quede asombrado y se convirtieron en la máxima pareja jamás vista, en la pareja invencible.

Comprendo que no los conozcas pues ellos nunca salen de Rusia solo actúan aquí y en escenarios de ballet o pistas de patinaje, rara vez usan el trapecio y pocas veces se dejan grabar o fotografiar, son muy cuidadosos de su imagen y es por ello que cuando se presentan y notan las cámaras nunca actúan al cien por ciento para no ser captados y para no humillar a sus rivales.

El mismo gobierno ruso los protege en ese aspecto para que puedan tener su privacidad intacta. Por ello no se sabe de ellos más que lo necesario y los presentan como cualquier pareja pero yo los vi en vivo y es algo que no se puede comparar con nada en el ámbito del arte escénico y por ello solo se presentan en ballet y patinaje actuando solo lo necesario sin mostrar su nivel real el cual sospecho nadie conocemos pues estoy seguro que esa vez que yo los mire tampoco actuaron a toda su capacidad, pero con ese poco que observe supe que no habría nadie más que les igualara. Aunque nunca hable de ellos en Kaleido pues nadie me creería por lo mismo de que siempre se presentan como una pareja normal común y corriente, pero yo se que no es así aunque no me preocupa pues se que habiendo cámaras y por su educación y respeto a sus rivales no competirán al cien en el próximo festival así que aún con ellos seremos vencedores y mas cuando tu regreses querida Sora.

**Sora- **Ya veo entonces ellos son los Safoskin. Es verdad había oído ese apellido pero jamás los he visto actuar.

Bueno, ¡Mucho gusto Svetlana y Evgeny será un honor trabajar a su lado este tiempo que me queda en Rusia!

**Svetlana- Evgeny- **Igualmente Sora compartamos el escenario este año pues después seremos rivales.

**Sora- **Así es. Bien me retiro a mis clases mucho gusto y hasta pronto.

**(Sora salio de la oficina retirándose junto a Maxim rumbo al conservatorio de música al cual asistía en Rusia, mientras Yuri hacia lo mismo retirándose. **

**Ken ya le esperaba en la entrada del escenario y como era de esperarse le pregunto sobre Sora y lo que había ocurrido ahí dentro.**

**Yuri le explico en resumen lo ocurrido y le dijo que Sora estaba muy bien pero que ella no quería ser molestada, que ya habría tiempo de volverse a ver cuando ella regresara a Kaleido dentro de un año. Ken no tuvo más opción que aceptar lo que Yuri había dicho y se retiraron rumbo al hotel a donde se habían hospedado.**

**Al llegar al hotel Yuri tomo un folleto en el cual anunciaba la presentación del cascanueces con Sora Naegino en el papel principal junto a Maxim Litvochenko y como co estelares a Ludmilla Romanova y Vladimir Pavlovitch Sennikov además de una pareja sorpresa, todo esto entusiasmo mucho a Yuri y estaba ansioso de que llegara la noche para poder ir a esa función.**

**Por otra parte Yuri le entrego el folleto a Ken para que viera la foto de Sora Ken al mirarla se quedo atónito ante la belleza que Sora había obtenido pues estaba mas alta y su cabello lo tenia a la nuca con un peinado hermoso con muchas capas un look muy europeo y una figura aun mas hermosa que antes, y pensó en asistir a la función también.)**

**Yuri- **Parece que será una gran función y es la misma obra que nosotros estamos presentando, en fin es una lastima que no podamos ir pues las entradas están agotadas seguiremos sin ver como ha evolucionado Sora.

**Ken- **Lastima yo quería ver la actuación de Sora.

**Yuri- **si lo sé es una lastima tendremos que esperar.

**(De esta forma Yuri pudo quitar de la mente de Ken la idea de ir al show.**

**Llegada la noche Yuri le dijo a Ken que tenia que salir pues tenía que arreglar unos asuntos administrativos referidos al festival que se llegaría en un año, y así Yuri salio dejando a Ken en el hotel y no hubo más problema.**

**Yuri llego al escenario de Moscú tomo su lugar en uno de los palcos y se dispuso a disfrutar del espectáculo esperando ver los avances de Sora, y esto sucedió.)**

**Yuri- **Muy bien pequeña Sora demuéstrame que es lo que has aprendido, y no solo tú deseo ver las actuaciones de Maxim, Vladimir, Ludmilla y por supuesto a la pareja invencible los Safoskin.

**(Instantes mas tarde la puerta del palco en donde se encontraba Yuri se abrió, cual fue la sorpresa de Yuri al ver quienes entraban al palco.)**

**Yuri- ¡**Sora, Maxim, Vladimir, Ludmilla! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no actuaran hoy?

**Ludmilla- **No pues son órdenes del jefe ahora se presentaran los jóvenes talentos y nosotros descansaremos pues hemos tenido una carga fuerte en estos últimos meses.

Así que mi querido primo no podrás ver nuestra actuación hasta el día del festival pues se que mañana debes regresar a Kaleido, bueno ni hablar lo siento mucho.

**Yuri- **Ya veo y ¿Los Safoskin?

**Vladimir- **Ellos no vendrán hoy, pues tienen otros compromisos.

**Yuri- ¡**Ha, ha, ha! Ya entiendo muy bien entonces me quedare a disfrutar de la actuación de los novatos.

**Maxim- **Bien por ti pues lo disfrutaras mucho ya que aunque son novatos tienen mucha mas calidad que todo el escenario Kaleido.

**Yuri- **Eso esta por verse.

**(Y por fin comenzó la función. Tal y como lo había mencionado Maxim todos los novatos dieron una soberbia actuación digna de unos profesionales. Yuri quedo impresionado ante el talento de esos muchachos, si bien no superaban a los artistas de Kaleido estaban a un gran nivel y eso que no eran más que novatos.**

**Al término de la función Yuri se despidió de Sora no sin antes mencionarle que la estarán esperando con ansia a lo que Sora solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.**

**A la mañana siguiente Yuri y Ken partieron rumbo a USA. En el transcurso del viaje Ken le pregunto a Yuri que cual era su impresión acerca de Sora, Yuri respondió diciendo –No puedo decir mucho pues solo platique con ella, pero si es protagonista en Rusia eso quiere decir que tiene buen nivel. Eso si Ken si de algo estoy seguro es que ella no tiene ojos para nada mas que el escenario así que te pido no te hagas una falsa ilusión o esperanza de que Sora te corresponda en tus sentimientos algún día, pues ella solo piensa en el escenario y te quiere como solo un gran amigo.- **

**Ken solo se sonrojo y se quedo pensativo imaginando el porque del comentario y no dijo palabra.**

**Después de un largo viaje llegaron a Kaleido y todos les preguntaron si habían logrado platicar con Sora, Yuri les dijo todo lo sucedido excepto lo que Sora le pidió no dijera así todos quedaron conformes de que Sora pronto volvería pero Layla llamo a Yuri en Privado para preguntarle que cambio había visto él en Sora.)**

**Layla- **¿Qué tanto a progresado Sora Yuri?

**Yuri- **Lamentablemente no pude ver su actuación pues su jefe le impidió actuar a ella y a todos los estelares del escenario de Moscú tal vez intuyendo que yo trajera información a nuestro favor para el festival y por eso no pude ver su acto lo siento Layla.

**Layla- **Ya veo es una lastima ni hablar debemos seguir practicando pues tenemos una obra que presentar esta noche así que prepárate Yuri.

**(De regreso en Moscú Rusia, Sora había sido llamada por su jefe junto a sus compañeros para darles una información muy importante respecto al festival.)**

**Sergéi- **Bien camaradas el motivo de mi llamado es el siguiente. Como ya saben solo falta un año para el festival mundial circense, así que debemos prepararnos para ganar y darle el mejor de los espectáculos a todo el publico de Rusia y del mundo entero pues será transmitido en todo el mundo vía televisión e Internet así que debemos darle lo mejor al publico. Pero hay algo muy importante y es lo siguiente, como ustedes ya saben Sora esta con nosotros solo por este año y después se va, y con la llegada de los Safoskin y de Maxim tenemos un gran equipo y hay la posibilidad de por fin lograr la ejecución perfecta de la técnica la Divinidad Celestial. Pero para eso se necesitan tres parejas y es extremadamente peligrosa aunque ya sabemos que solo los escogidos lograran perfeccionarla y tanto Ivanova como Phool los espíritus del escenario los escogieron a ustedes. Pero voy a lo siguiente, Sora ¿Deseas quedarte con nosotros o ir de regreso a Kaleido? Si decides irte respetaremos tu decisión pero tu debes decidir pues es un hecho que Maxim se quedara, pues ya me lo dijo y esta será una decisión definitiva para ti ya que al marcharte dejarías a tu amor y al quedarte dejarías atrás el escenario Kaleido que tantas cosas te ha dado tu decides.

**Sora- **Solo esto voy a decir debo volver y ver a mis amigos de Kaleido no hay más que decir.

**Sergéi- **Ya veo muy bien te entiendo querida Sora esa es tu decisión.

**(La decisión estaba tomada, Sora volvería a ver a sus amigos de Kaleido pues era tan fuerte el cariño por ellos que todo lo demás. Y así sus compañeros rusos comprendieron el mensaje que Sora les había dado.**

**No perdieron mas el tiempo y siguieron preparándose.**

**Ya estaban listos para comenzar los entrenamientos para la súper técnica la divinidad celestial con o sin Sora.**

**Y así pasaban los días, y las semanas y el escenario de Moscú demostraba gran calidad lo mismo que sus integrantes las tres parejas principales de dicho escenario. Sora estaba sorprendida por tan extraordinaria actuación de los Safoskin que nada tenia que ver con lo que ella había visto antes aunque por lo mismo del festival y por respeto a las parejas se prohibió la entrada con cámaras de cualquier tipo para evitar infiltraciones de los otros países. Y con razón pues los Safoskin eran impresionantes pero solo estaban actuando sobre la pista de hielo mientras Vladimir y Ludmilla lo hacían en los trampolines y suelo y por consiguiente Sora y Maxim actuaron en los trapecios era un espectáculo digno de admirarse pues presentaban el lago de los cisnes y Sora lo interpretaba magistralmente junto a su pareja.**

**Mientras tanto en Kaleido hacían lo mismo representando el lago de los cisnes con Layla y Yuri como protagonistas interpretando la técnica angelical y Leon y May como co estelares junto con Rosetta. Los demás como Mía, Ana, la pequeña Marion y compañía completaban el elenco.**

**Todos estaban ansiosos por que llegara el día de la competencia y por ver a Sora una vez más.**

**Y así por fin pasaron los meses y por fin llego el momento una semana faltaba para el festival internacional circense en Rusia.)**

**(Estados Unidos De Norte América)**

**Sara- **¡Kalos por fin a llegado el momento de demostrarle al mundo que tenemos el mejor escenario ¡ha, ha, ha!

**Kalos- **Así es Sara ya es hora de mostrar el talento de nuestro elenco y principalmente el de Sora pues recibí llamada de ella diciéndome que ella nos esperaba en Rusia y que nos tenia una sorpresa. Por lo que entendí quiso decirme que es una súper estrella y que será la mejor tal y como yo lo esperaba.

Muy bien démonos prisa el viaje es largo.

**(Después de hablar con todo su elenco y motivarlos diciéndoles que eran los mejores y que nadie los vencería y que además Sora le había llamado para avisarle que ella les tenia una gran sorpresa abordaron el avión rumbo a Rusia para la batalla del destino, como en épocas pasadas Rusia contra USA por demostrar quienes eran los mejores.)**

**Notas: Como pueden notar la historia ya esta tomando un tinte mas emocionante esperando ver que sorpresa les tiene Sora no lo se xd jajaja.**

**Espero sus reviews y sus dudas se las aclarare.**


	5. Una fantastica sorpresa inesperada

******Disclaimer: Antes que nada aclaro que los personajes originales de Kaleido Star son creación de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike (Directores del Anime), al estudio Gonzo y a la cadena televisiva TV Tokyo , Gonzo Company y los que se me olviden xd. **

**************Aclaro que es sin fin de lucro solo por diversion, sin ningun otro fin mas que el divertirme creando fics de mis series favoritas y darle alguna satisfaccion a los lectores de esta pagina, y por admiracion a esos grandes autores de estas maravillosas series**

**Capitulo 5**

**Una fantástica sorpresa inesperada**

**(Moscú Rusia)**

**Layla- **Por fin hemos llegado a tu país Yuri, ¡Realmente es frió!

**Yuri- **Así es Layla pues estamos en pleno invierno.

**Ana- Mía- **¿Acaso Sora no vendrá a recibirnos?

**Ken- **Seguramente esta ocupada.

**Rosetta-**Pues que extraño ¿Acaso Sora nos habrá olvidado?

**Sara- **No lo creo ella no haría eso. O ¿Tu que opinas Kalos?

**Kalos- **No ella no es así debe tener algo en mente.

**Leon- **Ya no se hagan ideas tontas, mejor piensen que Sora ya no volverá con nosotros esa es la realidad ¿Es que acaso ustedes no se han dado cuenta?

**Yuri- Los demás- ¿**A que te refieres?

**Leon- **Solo que al momento de ir por mi equipaje recogí algo que resolvió mis dudas pero yo no les diré nada mejor pregúntenle a Sora de que se trata.

Pueden hacerlo pues ella ya ha llegado esta a sus espaldas.

**May- Layla- Mía- Ana- Rosetta- Marion- Sara- Ken- **

¡Sora no puedes ser tu te ves diferente muy diferente!

**Sora-¡**Hola amigos que alegría me da volver a verlos después de dos años!

**(Tanto Mía, Ana, Rosetta, Marion y Sara corrieron a abrazar a Sora.**

**Layla y May Sonrieron nada mas.**

**Aunque eso si todos quedaron asombrados ante el cambio de Sora en su look como en su cuerpo. Pues estaba mas alta casi del tamaño de Layla, había embarnecido mucho. Después de los saludos y la alegría Kalos se aproximo a Sora.)**

**Kalos- **Bien Sora me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo pero quiero que me expliques ¿Por qué Leon dice que no regresaras?

**Yuri- **Así es Sora si mal no recuerdo ¿Tú me dijiste que volverías no es así?

**Sora- **Es verdad pero yo dije que volvería a ver a mis amigos de Kaleido esas fueron mis palabras.

**Yuri- **Así es entonces ¿Por qué Leon dijo eso? Y ¿Que fue lo que él recogió para decir algo así?

**Sora- **Él recogió esto, véanlo y así sabrán que pasa.

**(Sora les entrego un folleto o mejor dicho les entrego un programa con los nombres de los participantes de cada circo de cada país y en ese momento todos quedaron paralizados al mirar la fotografía de los anfitriones o sea el equipo del escenario ruso y entre ellos estaba Sora como parte estelar del escenario de Moscú junto a sus compañeros los Safoskin, Ludmilla y Vladimir además de Maxim como los referentes principales del circo ruso.**

**Fue ahí donde Yuri y Kalos comprendieron las palabras de Sora al decir que volvería a verlos pero solo a verlos no a trabajar con ellos. Ni Kalos ni el mismo Yuri esperaban esto aunque era posible, esperaban que no ocurriera pero así pasó. Sora ya no pertenecía a Kaleido ahora era una integrante del escenario de Moscú.**

**Sus amigas no podían creer lo que sucedía, Layla no dijo nada solo sonrió comprendiendo el mensaje de Sora. Rosetta corrió hacia Sora y le soltó una bofetada gritándole -¡Traidora tu me traicionaste yo quería actuar a tu lado y ahora seremos rivales y no te veré mas pues ya no perteneces a Kaleido! **

**¡¿Por qué Sora? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?-**

**Nadie esperaba una reacción así de Rosetta. Kalos tranquilizo a Rosetta diciendo **

**-Ya comprendo Sora y respeto tu decisión se que aquí encontraste lo que siempre buscaste, un escenario sin rivalidades internas, y al oír lo que Layla te había mandado decir con Yuri sobre competir por tu sitio en Kaleido te hizo decidirte.**

**Te entiendo tu no quieres eso dentro de tu propio escenario esta bien lo acepto fue un honor tenerte con nosotros el tiempo que estuviste en Kaleido.**

**Y eso fue todo lo que Kalos dijo, el elenco de Kaleido no lo podía creer y por fin Sora tomo la palabra.)**

**Sora- **Gracias Kalos, es cierto lo que dices, yo hace un año aun dudaba si quedarme en Rusia o regresar a Kaleido, pero al ver que las cosas no cambiaban y seguía habiendo rivalidades entre propios compañeros me hizo tomar esta decisión además de otra cosa.

**Mía- ¿Qué** cosa?

**Sora- **El amor amigas, eso fue lo que me hizo decidirme.

**Ken- **¡Queeee!

**Sora- **Así es amigos me enamore de un maravilloso hombre, lo siento mucho Ken yo se lo que sientes por mi, pero yo siempre te dije que solo te veía como un gran amigo y nada mas. El hombre que amo es él.

Acércate por favor Maxim.

**(Maxim se aproximo y saludo a todos los presentes, Ken estaba muy pálido y triste por la noticia pero algo dentro de si lo había hecho reflexionar y asimilar la situación, además desde la visita que hicieron a Sora meses atrás lo había hecho pensar que esto podía ocurrir. Después de que Maxim saludo, Leon lo observo y por fin lo reconoció.)**

**Leon- ¡**No puede ser! ¡Es Maxim Litvochenko!

**May- **¿Qué sucede Leon?

**Leon- **Nada solo que a este hombre lo conozco es el más grande acróbata del mundo.

Ya tenia tiempo que no sabia de ti, pensé que te había tragado la tierra.

**Maxim- **No mi querido Leon solamente que no quise participar en eventos por un tiempo. Por otro lado me alegro mucho que por fin hayas aceptado una compañera, primero con Sora y ahora esta jovencita ¿Tu nombre es May wong cierto?

**May- **Así es y con la renuncia de Sora yo pronto me convertiré en la estrella principal de Kaleido.

**Maxim- **Ya veo, ahora comprendo porque Sora decidió retirarse de Kaleido.

Bien Leon tanto tu como Layla Hamilton hicieron hasta lo imposible por limitar a Sora con su arrogancia, pero a pesar de eso ella logro ganar sus corazones y consiguió que ustedes muy a pesar de su soberbia la aceptaran pues ella siempre fue mejor que ustedes, y eso tanto tú como Layla lo sabían muy bien. Ahora cada quien tiene lo que merece tu una compañera a tu nivel y Layla un compañero que jamás quiso ser una súper estrella por no opacar a su compañera y por eso se limito todo este tiempo, aunado a un grupo de novatos que pasan todo su tiempo admirando la mediocridad en la que viven, ¡Bravo! Será una bonita exhibición pero no creo que pase nada más.

**Leon- **¡Cállate! Te demostraremos que tanto May como yo seremos los mejores así como lo fuimos en el festival circense de Paris.

**Maxim- ¡**Ese festival de mediocres! Vaya, si se enorgullecen al ganar eso que decepción me ocasionan, ganando con técnicas tan deficientes como el fénix dorado y su espiral demonio, creaciones de principiantes.

**Layla-** ¡Ya basta! ¡No permitiré que sigas insultándonos! ¡Tu que ni siquiera te atreves a competir en publico y que huiste de Kaleido por cobarde!

¡Te demostraremos a ti y a todo tu circo que saldremos vencedores y los humillaremos en su propia casa nunca olvides estas palabras!

**Maxim- **No lo creo pero espero den todo de si en el festival pues nosotros competiremos al cien por ciento y mucho mas, no lo olviden, así que tienen una semana todavía para preparase mucho mejor pues te repito competiremos al cien por ciento Sora, mis compañeros y yo para darle la mayor felicidad y el mejor de los espectáculos al publico.

**Rosetta- **¡Sora di algo! ¡No es posible que te quedes callada ante esta situación! ¡Somos tus amigos!

**Sora- **Si diré algo amigos y óiganlo bien.

¡Layla, May, Rosetta y todos ustedes recuerdo que en un principió siempre quisieron competir, pues solo les digo que su sueño se cumplirá competirán contra mí y mis compañeros eso es lo que deseaban eso tendrán. Prepárense porque estamos dispuestos a aplastarlos en el escenario, vámonos Maxim!

**(Todo el elenco de Kaleido quedo perplejo ante las palabras de Sora, no daban crédito a estas, mientras Layla enfurecida y con una mirada de seguridad se dijo así misma –Prepárate Sora por fin acabaremos con nuestro duelo, les tenemos una sorpresa a todos ustedes y se tragaran sus palabras.- Sora y Maxim se retiraron y abordaron su automóvil mientras tanto Yuri pedía taxis para llevar al elenco a uno de los mejores hoteles de Rusia para alojarse y posteriormente prepararse en esta ultima semana, previa al festival.**

**Al llegar al hotel todos estaban exhaustos por el largo viaje y también tenían un desgaste psicológico por las palabras de Sora. Mientras tanto Yuri y Layla salieron junto a Kalos para registrarse y presentar a los organizadores del festival, el programa que iban a presentar. Al llegar a las oficinas vieron algo que los dejo impactados.)**

**Yuri- **¿Qué es esto? ¿Este es el programa que presentaran los del escenario de Moscú?

Vaya es increíble nunca pensé que esa obra realmente existiera jamás la he visto en mi vida. ¡No lo puedo creer! Pero lo extraño es que no dicen abiertamente la técnica que ofrecerán para el clímax, eso es extraño, pero están en su derecho y nosotros haremos lo mismo no anunciaremos nuestra técnica para el clímax.

**(Yuri registro al equipo de Kaleido, anunciando que también presentarían una obra inédita llamada la resurrección del Fénix Dorado…y de igual forma no anunciaron su técnica para el clímax de la obra.**

**En ese instante apareció Sergéi para saludar a Yuri, Kalos Y Layla y para informarles que el festival seria con música en vivo o sea que cada elenco podía llevar una orquesta o agrupación para presentar sus obras, dicho anuncio entusiasmo a los presentes pues con música en vivo las obras serian mejor representadas. Minutos más tarde Sergéi se retiro no sin antes hacerles una invitación para asistir al espectáculo de su elenco el día siguiente en el escenario de Moscú, pues todos los participantes del festival asistirían, Yuri y compañía aceptaron después de la invitación Sergéi se retiro dejando solos a sus colegas.)**

**Layla- **Así que será con música en vivo eso es perfecto, debemos localizar a la orquesta filarmónica de Estados unidos una de las mejores orquestas del mundo para contratarlos y que lleguen lo antes posible.

**Kalos- **Es verdad yo me encargo de eso, se que por los gastos no hay problema pues la corporación Kenneth nos dio carta abierta para los gastos pues él señor Kenneth desea que salgamos con la victoria, aunque su idea era ver a Sora con nosotros, y se llevara una sorpresa al saber que ella participara en el equipo ruso, pero se que lo entenderá.

**Yuri- **Tienes razón Kalos él señor Kenneth comprenderá las razones de Sora.

Pues bien no se diga mas tenemos una semana para organizar todo con la orquesta y mañana veremos un poco del espectáculo del escenario de Moscú.

**(Después de terminada su platica y de que su registro estaba ya confirmado se retiraron rumbo al hotel. En el trayecto a este Kalos hizo las llamadas pertinentes al señor Kenneth para que así él señor pudiese contactar y contratar a la filarmónica de Estados Unidos, Kenneth acepto sin problemas y les dijo que no se preocuparan que todo estaría en orden y que el mismo día de mañana estarían ya entrenando con la filarmónica, Kalos le agradeció y le explico lo sucedido con Sora, el señor Kenneth soltó una risa de animo y de un enorme gusto y satisfacción y dijo que pasara lo que pasara él no se perdería de semejante evento además de querer ver a su estimada Sora, a la cual él apoyo mucho en su estancia en Kaleido.**

**Ya todo estaba en orden, al llegar al hotel Kalos llamó a todo su elenco y les explico las reglas de la competencia algo que ellos ya sabían un poco pues la principal regla era que debían presentar movimientos originales no repetidos y mucho menos copiados y que los primeros movimientos debían ser en grupo y no individuales, hasta llegar al clímax de la obra que deberán mostrar dos movimientos cumbre o extraordinarios para el clímax.**

**El primero en grupo y el segundo que será el clímax máximo debe ser con una sola pareja. La última regla era que deberían presentarse con música en vivo y les menciono que eso ya estaba arreglado pues la filarmónica de Estados Unidos llegaría mañana para ensayar juntos. Leon pregunto -¿Qué obra presentara Sora y el escenario de Moscú?-**

**Yuri le respondió-Presentaran una obra inédita lo mismo que nosotros la obra se llama la Divinidad Universal es una técnica que jamás se ha visto y por lo que he oído es algo desconocida nadie ha podido ejecutarla pues se menciona que quienes lo intentaron murieron en el intento pues es muy peligrosa y conlleva mucha técnica, talento y fuerza espiritual es prácticamente un suicidio.**

**Y no me pregunten que técnica harán pues se reservaron el anuncio de su técnica. Lo único que sé es que Sora corre peligro al intentar hacer esa técnica y que tenemos ventaja pues ni ellos aun con su gran talento lograran ejecutar esa técnica y para evitar una desgracia la harán muy limitada. **

**Y la pareja que hará el clímax aun es difícil saberlo pero ellos nos han dado algo de ventaja al tener la osadía de querer ejecutar esa obra, es imposible que derroten a ¡La magnífica resurrección del Fénix Dorado eso es seguro!**

**Todos se impactaron por la obra que el elenco ruso presentaría y por las palabras de Yuri que les aseguro que Sora corría peligro, pero decidieron dejar eso atrás y planearon la táctica para vencer a sus mas cercanos competidores los rusos.)**

**Kalos- **Muy bien ahora que saben las reglas ya solo queda elegir que pareja será la que presente la técnica del clímax final en nuestro equipo, pues por los rusos no debemos preocuparnos tanto cada quien sabrá lo que hace pero nosotros debemos decidirlo ya pues las tres parejas principales de Kaleido tienen un nivel idéntico para ser elegidas cualquiera de ellas así que decidan, Layla y Yuri, Leon y May o bien nuestra nueva pareja la cual a pesar de su novatez no dejan de ser extraordinarios artistas hablamos de Rosetta y Ken Robins ustedes decidan.

**(Vaya impactante sorpresa por fin Ken había dejado atrás su enfermedad y cumplió su sueño, el de ser estrella de Kaleido en los trapecios y era algo que no desconocía en absoluto pues él sabia todos los secretos del trapecio y del escenario por tanto tiempo que ha pasado él en el escenario Kaleido y ahora era comprensible como era que sabia tanto y le enseñaba tanto a Sora de eso pues él conocía a la perfección todo sobre él trapecio. En fin después de la noticia de las tres parejas venia lo mas difícil como decidirían a la estelar.)**

**May- Leon- **Nosotros queremos ser los protagonistas y así derrotar a Sora y Maxim.

**Rosetta- Ken- **Nosotros acataremos la decisión que se tome pues la única finalidad es la de salir vencedores en este festival.

**Layla- Yuri- **Pues nosotros seremos los estelares porque somos la pareja más antigua de Kaleido y fuimos los que perfeccionamos y creamos la gran técnica para el clímax.

**May- **¡No estoy de acuerdo! Pues así como ustedes crearon su técnica Leon y yo creamos la nuestra y no importa que sean la pareja de renombre en kaleido no es justo yo quiero enfrentar a Sora y si no somos los estelares no lo haremos.

**Leon- **No hables por mi May yo también quiero enfrentar a Maxim y Sora pero sabes que no me gusta que opinen por mi.

**May- **¡Pero Leon!

**(Y así comenzó una discusión mas en el elenco de Kaleido y Kalos fue informado de ello y tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto.)**

**Notas: Estamos por llegar al climax de este fic espero les este gustando y os ruego dejen sus reviews sean buenos o malos solo deseo saber sus opiniones y por supuesto mientras mas reviews me envien mas capitulos subire pues sus opiniones seran mi motivación.**

**Cualquier duda que tengan o peticion para crear algun fic u observaciones envienme mensajes privados o reviews y yo aclarare sus dudas gracias por su atencion.**


	6. El inicio del fantastico festival

******Disclaimer: Antes que nada aclaro que los personajes originales de Kaleido Star son creación de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike (Directores del Anime), al estudio Gonzo y a la cadena televisiva TV Tokyo , Gonzo Company y los que se me olviden xd y el lago de los cisnes es creacion de Tchaikovsky. **

**************Aclaro que es sin fin de lucro solo por diversion, sin ningun otro fin mas que el divertirme creando fics de mis series favoritas y darle alguna satisfaccion a los lectores de esta pagina, y por admiracion a esos grandes autores de estas maravillosas series**

**Capitulo 6**

**El comienzo de un fantástico festival.**

**Kalos- **¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

**Sara- **Comenzó lo que temías Kalos ellos están peleando por el papel estelar.

**Kalos- **Ya veo.

¡Silencio todos! ¿Acaso no han aprendido nada? ¡Esta fue la razón por la cual Sora nos dejo, pues ustedes no dejan de comportarse como unos chiquillos, y así jamás podremos ser un verdadero equipo! si solo quieren hacer el ridículo en el festival adelante pero Sora y sus amigos estarán ahí y lo tomaran en serio, ustedes decidan que es lo que realmente desean. Pero algo si les voy a decir no he visto a Sora actuar pero mientras ustedes sigan con esa actitud nunca podrán ganarle a Sora ni a sus camaradas.

Es mas ya es suficiente siempre he dejado que decidan ustedes, ya es hora de decidir yo.

Los que serán los estelares en esta obra serán…

Layla y Yuri, pues ellos tienen mucha experiencia con esto no quiero decir que Leon, May, Rosetta o Ken sean malos, al contrario pero como ya lo dije Layla y Yuri son una pareja consolidada con amplia experiencia y se conocen a la perfección.

Mas sin embargo Leon y May aunque fueron pareja anteriormente nunca pudieron brillar como tal y apenas están acoplándose, aunado a que Leon quería a Sora como pareja que mas les puedo decir piénsenlo un momento al menos dos de ustedes fueron coherentes, Rosetta y Ken pues ustedes sabiéndose nuevos como pareja no quieren echar a perder todo lo que ya hemos logrado para montar nuestra obra la cual nos costo mucho trabajo acoplarla y lo conseguimos en su momento porque actuamos como equipo y a la ayuda de Mia y Katy que hicieron una adaptación magistral de esta obra

Piensen en ello por un momento Leon y May.

Y tu Layla tanta experiencia y a estas alturas te comportas como una chiquilla, Yuri tu no te quedas atrás por que aunque eres muy coherente siempre haces lo que Layla y sus impulsos te piden solo para no decepcionarla ¡Ya basta y esto se los digo a los cuatro o comienzan a actuar como un equipo o daré de baja al escenario Kaleido de esta competencia!

**(Todo el elenco quedo sorprendido pues jamás habían visto así a Kalos pero esta vez lo habían hecho enfadar y los reprendió de gran manera como un padre a sus niños. Al oírlo los cuatro implicados se quedaron callados y reflexionaron sobre el asunto y tanto May como Leon comprendieron las palabras de Kalos y ofrecieron disculpas a Layla y Yuri, lo mismo hicieron Layla y Yuri disculpándose con todos.**

**Después de ese pequeño altercado todo se tranquilizo y se dispusieron a retirarse a sus dormitorios no sin antes ser avisados por Kalos que el día de mañana después del entrenamiento irían a ver uno de los espectáculos del escenario de Moscú en el cual, actuaria Sora. Todos aceptaron gustosos, emocionados y ansiosos por ver lo que Sora había aprendido.)**

**(Mientras tanto en la casa de Sora)**

**Maxim- **Cariño espero no hayamos sido muy duros con tus amigos de Kaleido.

**Sora- **No te preocupes fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer si no lo hacíamos ellos no tendrían ninguna razón para competir al cien por ciento, los conozco y se que siempre están seguros de ser los mejores y si no ven algo de presión no actúan al cien por ciento, así que estuvo bien aunque nos hayamos escuchado muy groseros no había de otra.

**Maxim- **Ya veo y se nota que los conoces a la perfección.

Por cierto Serguey me informo que mañana todos los equipos incluido Kaleido estarán en nuestra función para vernos actuar así que me pidió que actuáramos con nuestro nivel básico no más y otra cosa que la orquesta filarmónica de Rusia ya esta lista para ensayar junto a nosotros.

Así que será un maravilloso y magistral momento esperando salga como lo hemos pensado.

**Sora- **Eso es maravilloso mi amor, ardo en deseos de que ya de comienzo el gran festival.

**Maxim- **Lo se y yo también estoy ansioso de que todo esto comience y por supuesto de verte actuar al máximo mi querida Sora.

**Sora- **Daré lo mejor de mi para que todo el mundo que vea el festival y al que asista lo disfruten y seamos todos uno solo.

**Maxim- **Ojala y se logre.

Bien mi amor te dejo pues hay que descansar porque mañana tenemos un largo día.

**Sora- ¡**No te vayas Maxim quédate conmigo!

**Maxim- ¡**Pero Sora mañana tenemos una función y ensayos!

**Sora- **No importa pues yo actúo mucho mejor después de haber estado contigo ¿¡No entiendes que eres mi vida!

**Maxim- **Ya veo. Tu para mi también lo eres todo, está bien me quedare contigo.

**(Sora llevo a Maxim a su habitación la cual era muy bonita lo mismo que toda su casa pues era grande con un enorme jardín, su residencia era de estilo neoclásico mezclado con arte ruso persa con candelabros dorados en el interior de la casa y muebles rústicos muy hermosos su jardín era enorme con dos enormes fuentes en el centro y decoraciones en ciertas partes de estilo bizantino y en otras un poco barrocas era una residencia muy preciosa, en su vida Sora había pensado que tendría tanto éxito y fortuna llegando al punto de sentir que era un sueño pero su esfuerzo y principalmente su talento la había hecho lograr todo eso.**

**Sora como había mencionado llevo a Maxim a su habitación ya en ella Sora comenzó a besarlo con mucho amor y con mucha pasión, Maxim respondió de la misma forma efusiva a Sora. Después Maxim tomo a Sora sobre sus brazos le beso el cuello, los labios y acaricio su cabello comenzando poco a poco a quitarle el traje que traía el cual constaba de dos piezas un saco gris el cual debajo traía una blusa en color negro y un pantalón ajustado de igual forma en color gris en pocas palabras un traje de vestir para dama muy elegante.**

**Maxim le estaba quitando con suavidad tanto el saco como la blusa, besando su hermosa espalda la cual desnudo en su totalidad al quitarle su brasier y besarla poco a poco, después la despojo de su pantalón comenzando por las zapatillas, luego por su pantalón y sus medias.**

**Quedando ella solo con su lencería (ropa interior) la cual Maxim retiro delicadamente. Lo mismo hizo Sora con él y después de todo ese hermoso ritual comenzaron a demostrarse cuanto se amaban…**

**A la mañana siguiente Maxim recibió una llamada a su teléfono celular eran ya las diez de la mañana se les había hecho tarde pues estaban exhaustos.**

**Quien hablaba era Sergéi que le informo a Maxim que la filarmónica de Rusia había arribado ya al escenario de Moscú y que todo el elenco del escenario de Moscú ya los esperaba en el escenario para ensayar. Rápidamente Maxim despertó a Sora y le explico la situación no sin antes agradecerse mutuamente por la hermosa noche que habían pasado, después de darse un baño se dirigieron al escenario de Moscú para ensayar los últimos detalles de la obra.**

**Al llegar al escenario, ya todos estaban listos, Sora y Maxim saludaron al director de la orquesta rusa y a todos los músicos. Ya pasados los minutos comenzaron a montar la última parte de la obra junto a la orquesta rusa.)**

**(Mientras tanto con el elenco de Kaleido.)**

**Yuri- **Ya esta listo el sitio que ocuparemos para ensayar, es un enorme gimnasio de la universidad de Moscú, ese lugar esta perfecto para montar toda la obra musicalizada, de hecho la obra ya esta perfectamente montada solo falta coordinarla con la orquesta la cual por cierto ya llego y nos espera en el gimnasio.

Para esto Jean y el staff de Kaleido ya acondicionaron el gimnasio haciendo un gran esfuerzo para crear un prototipo a escala de lo que será el escenario que usaremos en el festival, en el gimnasio estaremos un poco mas reducidos pero para acoplarnos y entrenar estará bien así que vamonos.

**(El elenco de Kaleido partió rumbo al gimnasio.**

**Ya en este todo el elenco se presento con la filarmónica de Estados Unidos y comenzaron los ensayos, la orquesta ya habían recibido todo el guion de la obra a presentarse.**

**Entonces ya con las partituras Kalos les explico todo y como seria el formato de la competencia, al oír todo eso, los músicos se emocionaron y prometieron dar lo mejor de si para salir victoriosos de esta competencia, aunque ellos no sabían a bien que orquestas estarían presentes, también querían demostrar que eran de las mejores y así se dispusieron a ensayar. Terminaron su primer ensayo con la orquesta, ya eran las seis de la tarde y todos se dirigieron a bañarse y mudarse de ropa pues esa misma noche irían a la presentación del escenario de Moscú la cual seria a las nueve de la noche y todos querían ver su actuación principalmente la de Sora.**

**Y así por fin dieron las nueve, ya todos estaban en los asientos principales junto a otros representantes de otros países y así dio comienzo el programa con la obra el lago de los cisnes.)**

**May- **¡Vaya que increíble lugar, es enorme! Este escenario cuenta con varias pistas pero esta se nota que es la principal pues esta enorme y preciosa muy bien decorada no tiene nada que ver con el escenario Kaleido que a comparación de este parece un muladar sin ofender jefe pero al ver este escenario noto que Kaleido en ese aspecto es inferior y que bueno que no concursamos a ver que escenario es el mas bonito de haber sido así seria un hecho que perderíamos ha, ha, ha.

**(Kalos se sonrojo y se avergonzó ante semejantes palabras de May quien siempre ha sido muy directa, y al oír esas palabras todos comenzaron a reír sinceramente y como un gran equipo, se sentía un ambiente cordial y de unión poco visto en el escenario Kaleido.**

**Minutos mas tarde comenzaron los anuncios del festival y los promocionales en los cuales increíblemente se ponía como favoritos a ganar al escenario Kaleido pues era el escenario comercialmente mas popular y conocido por sus acróbatas Layla Hamilton y Yuri Killian ganadores del festival en Paris hace seis años y también por Leon Oswaldo y May Wong ganadores del mismo festival hace tres años.**

**Además de Rosetta Passel quien era la niña virtuosa de los diábolos y porque en Kaleido habían logrado ejecutar la técnica fantástica y la técnica angelical por todo eso eran los amplios favoritos para ganar el evento.**

**Al ver esto los del elenco de Kaleido se emocionaron todos sin excepción y fueron anunciados por el maestro de ceremonias. En ese momento una luz se ubico en el palco de honor en donde estaba todo el elenco y rápidamente se pusieron de pie todos para saludar al publico los cuales les estaban aplaudiendo en demasía reconociendo su nivel y valía para el espectáculo a nivel mundial.**

**Muchos de ellos como May, Ana, Mia, Rosetta, Sara y Marion lloraron de la emoción agradeciendo al publico por el homenaje breve que les habían hecho.**

**Enseguida se les hizo llegar un micrófono para que dieran unas palabras, y así fue Layla, Yuri y Kalos agradecieron la distinción y prometieron dar su mayor esfuerzo para obtener la victoria en el festival, aclarando que había mas equipos fuertes siendo uno en especial el mas cercano competidor y este era el escenario de Moscú en el cual estaban presentes, y prometieron una lucha justa pero que al final ellos Kaleido serian los triunfadores.**

**La gente no dijo nada se quedaron callados y aplaudieron mesuradamente después de ese comentario, y era lógico pues estaban en Rusia en el escenario de Moscú y siempre estarían apoyando a su elenco local.**

**Después de todo lo ocurrido salieron mas imágenes de Kaleido y entre ellas unas muy breves imágenes de Sora en su paso por Kaleido la gente vibro y estallo en jubilo al ver en las pantallas a Sora, todos corearon los nombres de Sora, Maxim, Ludmilla y Vladimir, Kaleido no esperaba tal reacción del publico al ver a Sora y ante esta reacción ansiaban verla actuar y por fin se llego la hora.)**

**Maestro de ceremonias- ¡**Damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a uno de los mas grandes espectáculos artísticos del mundo hoy en esta noche presentaremos la obra el lago de los cisnes con su pareja favorita Sora Naegino como Odette y Maxim Litvochenko como Sigfrido siendo así los protagonistas!

¡Ludmilla Romanova como Odile, Vladimir Sennikov como el brujo Rothbar_, y _Svetlana Safoskina como la reina madre.

A ellos los acompañan los magníficos elementos del escenario de Moscú esperamos se diviertan y disfruten de esta magnifica obra creación del maestro Tchaikovsky sin mas que decir hacemos la primera llamada al elenco.

**Leon- ¡**Es increíble! Se nota que estamos en Rusia el país con el mejor ballet del mundo aunque me duela Francia no le llega ni a los talones a estos rusos y todo aquel al que eligen como le paso a Sora es un hecho que serán grandes artistas.

**Layla- **Como lo esperábamos Sora y Maxim serán los estelares esto hay que estudiarlo muy bien.

Por cierto Yuri ¿Quién es esa tal Svetlana Safoskina?

**Yuri- **Es una artista desconocida nunca se sabe como actuara se dice que es buena aunque es cuestión de verla.

**E m( Lo extraño es el no ver a Evgeny a lado de su inseparable Svetlana ¿Habrá ocurrido algo? Bueno lo importante es ver que es lo que tienen preparado esta noche.)**

**Maestro de ceremonias- **Esta es la segunda llamada para nuestro querido elenco.

Y otra cosa para el clímax de la obra la pareja estelar presentara la fantástica técnica angelical.

**Leon- **Ya veo al igual que conmigo Sora presentara la técnica angelical.

**Yuri- e m (Fantástica técnica angelical. No creo que ellos…)**

**Layla- ¡**Mi querida Sora tanto tiempo estando aquí y presentaras esa técnica pasada vaya que mal!

**Katy- **Mia observa bien todo lo que pasara estos sujetos tienen un estilo muy propio es de lo mejor en el mundo y sus guionistas en estos ámbitos se pintan solos, lo mismo que sus directores así que no pierdas detalle.

**Mia- **De acuerdo.

**Maestro de ceremonias- **¡Bien querido publico démosles la bienvenida a nuestro elenco y con esto inicia el show que lo disfruten.

**(Todo comenzaba la presentación de los artistas era de un nivel increíble, pues habían puesto una pista con un tema clásico y así comenzaba la presentación de los actores.)**

**Maestro de ceremonias- D**émosles un gran aplauso, provenientes de san Petersburgo los asombros Vladimir Sennikov y Ludmilla Romanova.

**(La gente comenzó a aplaudir de pie al ver a la pareja salir por debajo de la tierra como si estuvieran saliendo del mismo infierno gracias al escenario movible que los ascendía y con los efectos especiales daba esa impresión, ambos salieron he hicieron una entrada soberbia, maravillosa llena de talento.)**

**Maestro de ceremonias- **Ella es una mujer muy talentosa llega desde Siberia Svetlana Safoskina.

**(Svetlana salio de las puertas de un castillo el cual formaba parte de la escenografía y con los efectos parecía tan real pues las luces y el humo se fusionaban espléndidamente con la música y el escenario.)**

**Maestro de ceremonias- **Desde Moscú el virtuoso y emblemático Maxim Litvochenko.

**(Maxim salio montado en un corcel real color blanco hermoso el caballo y él lucia como todo un príncipe la gente enloqueció al verlo y seguían de pie ante tan majestuosa presentación no daba crédito. Maxim saludo a todo el publico y apunto con su espada haciendo un ademan hacia el palco de Kaleido insinuando que eso era solo una prueba de lo que vendría a lo que Yuri comprendió a la perfección mientras Layla aguantaba su enfado.)**

**Maestro de ceremonias- **Por ultimo venida desde Tokio Japón la hermosa y maravillosa Sora Naegino.

**(El publico soltó una estruendosa hurra y la ovación mas grande de la noche Sora hizo una entrada digna de un ángel pues ella bajo del cielo simulando que estaba volando con su ropa de Odette le hermosa cisne blanca, con unas alas extendidas que gracias a los efectos especiales se movían como si ella fuera realmente un ángel que estaba volando sobre el escenario, extendió sus brazos y el efecto de las alas comenzaron a moverse lentamente el cable de tención que la movía la hizo llegar a todo el publico hasta por fin llegar con el elenco de Kaleido los cuales miraban atónitos semejante producción. Y Sora les lanzo una mirada y una Sonrisa llena de amor y ternura ellos no supieron como reaccionar pues la interpretación de Sora era fenomenal y eso que la obra en si aun no iniciaba pero Sora estaba metida en su personaje ella no era un cisne era un ángel y así se los hizo ver a sus ex compañeros.**

**Todos sin darse cuenta comenzaron a aplaudir al mismo tiempo todos sin excepción y al ver eso Sora se retiro para seguir volando hasta llegar a su lugar en el escenario y poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta llegar al suelo en donde sus compañeros ya la esperaban aplaudiendo y sonriendo.)**

**May- ¡Es** impresionante! ¡De nuevo Sora nos ha dado una paliza a todos y ni siquiera ha comenzado la obra esto es solo la presentación!

Sora ¿Qué clase de mujer eres?

**(Todos opinaron lo mismo y comenzaron a sentir una sensación diferente y e inexplicable, por fin dio comienzo la función. Todo transcurría normal hermoso y esplendido en la obra. Sora comenzó sus improvisaciones maravillosas acompañada de su amado Maxim quien hizo lo mismo y después Vladimir y Ludmilla les siguieron, todo comenzaba a tomar una mayor forma los espectadores estaban deslumbrados ante semejante actuación, los otros equipos presentes comentaban entre si. –Nosotros no tendremos oportunidad ante estos artistas-. **

**Refiriéndose al elenco ruso y se decían. – Y eso que no hemos visto a Kaleido quienes son los favoritos para ganar.**

**Bueno al menos debemos competir aunque no ganemos debemos aprender de ellos para que nos sirva de experiencia-.**

**Y así eran los comentarios de los demás participantes. Mientras tanto el elenco de Kaleido no daba crédito a lo que ocurría.)**

**Layla- ¡**No cabe duda que eres excelente Sora! Pero aun así se que puedo derrotarte pues yo también incremente mi nivel así que no me impresionas.

**Rosetta- ¡**Que espectáculo tan maravilloso amiga Sora eres de lo mejor!

**Yuri- **No se porque me da la impresión de que este no es todo el nivel de Sora y sus compañeros.

**Layla- **Pues eso espero porque de ser así no nos costara trabajo vencerlos.

**Yuri- **Es verdad, tienes razón Layla.

**Maxim- **Sora dales la señal a Vladimir, Ludmilla, Svetlana y a todo el elenco de que ya es hora para la técnica pues ya viene el clímax.

**Sora- **De acuerdo Maxim.

**(Sora obedeció a Maxim y al momento en el que ella salto de un trapecio a otro con sus manos hizo una acrobacia muy llamativa y bonita, esa era la señal para sus compañeros los cuales comprendieron que ya era hora de terminar.)**

**Layla- **¿Qué pasa? Acaban de bajar unos trapecios con la forma de los puntos de la constelación de sagitario y un par más en forma vertical sospecho que viene el clímax y su técnica angelical.

**(Efectivamente en el programa se había anunciado que venia la fantástica técnica angelical que por favor prestaran atención y guardaran silencio pues era una técnica muy peligrosa.)**

**Layla- ¿**Peligrosa? ¿Por qué? Si Sora ya la tiene dominada o acaso no puede ser…

**Yuri- **Por fin te diste cuenta Layla.

**Leon- ¿**Sora que harás?

**Kalos- **Por fin veré un poco de tu verdadero nivel Sora.

**May- elenco- **¿Por qué todos se han callado y esos trapecios que forma tan rara tienen?

**(Layla ya se había dado cuenta de lo que pretendían Sora y Maxim y así comenzó la fantástica técnica angelical.**

**Sora y Maxim comenzaron todo como con la técnica angelical normal todo era perfecto Sora improvisaba cada vez mas lo mismo que Maxim, sus movimientos eran de un nivel mayor mucho mas que al principio ni la misma Layla comprendía lo que estaban haciendo, era una especie de barroco en el aire lleno de combinaciones jamás vistas y de un amor inmenso entre esos dos, la gente estaba muy atenta a todo lo que pasaba, un movimiento tras otro brincando de un lado al otro y cuando todos pensaron que el final llegaba bajaron por completo los dos trapecios verticales, en ese momento Sora y Maxim estaban en el aire abrazados como si volaran hacia el cielo como dos ángeles y en ese instante apareció Svetlana desde un trampolín se impulso haciendo acrobacias de altísimo nivel insuperable, tomo otro trapecio se impulso hacia Sora y Maxim eso era nuevo en la obra una adaptación del director y guionista dicho movimiento daba a entender que Svetlana como la reina madre le avisaba a su hijo Sigfrido y a Odette que algo malo iba a ocurrir en ese instante la reina madre salio volando impulsada por un poder extraño que la lanzo hacia los suelos provocando así su muerte, todos estaban impresionados pues eso era muy nuevo y lo que faltaba.**

**Después de ello Sigfrido lloraba la muerte de su madre y aparecía de entre las nubes creadas por los efectos especiales el malvado mago Rothbart riendo siniestramente y atacando a los enamorados, cuando de la nada llego Odile para proteger Odette y a Sigfrido aunque sin resultados pues Rothbart igualmente la asesino ante el dolor y la impotencia Sigfrido y Odette usaron su ultimo recurso y fue aquí que apareció la renovada técnica fantástica ejecutada por Sora y Maxim, pues al momento de la trágica muerte de Odile (Ludmilla) Sora (Odette) y Maxim (Sigfrido) tomaron sus manos y con mucha potencia se impulsaron el uno a la otra para llegar a los trapecios verticales y comenzar a balancearse y al haberlo logrado comenzaron a ejecutar la técnica fantástica en su totalidad y con nuevos movimientos y ejecuciones simulando que al hacer eso los dos disparaban un gran poder para derrotar a Rothbart y así lo consiguieron después de esa demostración culminaron la técnica y Rothbart fue derrotado, pero eso si al morir también murieron en la obra Odette y Sigfrido al derrotarlo por la gran energía que habían utilizado y así cayeron los tres muertos culminando al final cuando los espíritus de **

**Odette, Sigfrido, Odile y la reina madre ascendiendo a los cielos para vivir felices en un mundo sin odios ni rencores mientras que el espíritu de Rothbart era tragado por los demonios que emergían de la tierra para llevarlo a los infiernos entre gritos de dolor y sufrimiento, terminando la obra con un abrazo y un gran beso de los enamorados Odette y Sigfrido volando hacia los cielos y ahí terminado la obra se apagaron las luces y todo el publico quedo enmudecido hasta que por fin y sin darse cuenta Leon se puso en pie y comenzó a aplaudir con lagrimas en sus ojos, a consecuencia de eso todos hicieron lo mismo se levantaron y aplaudieron a todo el elenco todo el publico no paraba de aplaudir al unísono provocando en Layla una sensación extraña dentro de si.)**

**Layla- **¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En esto te has convertido Sora eres increíble! ¿Como pudiste? ¡¿Como pudiste convertirte en un ángel del escenario? Ahora comprendo tantas cosas.

**Yuri- ¡**Este país no deja de crear artistas es increíble Sora, Maxim, Ludmilla, Vladimir y Svetlana! Son los mejores!

Lo extraño de esto es que no apareció Evgeny.

**Mia- Katy- **Esta adaptación al final nos ha dejado sin palabras es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida ¿Quién será el director y el guionista de esta maravilla?

**May- Rosetta- Ken- Marion- ¡**No hay nada más que decir todo esta dicho con lo que acabamos de ver!

**Kalos- **Ahora comprendo el porque decidiste quedarte en Rusia, tu destino era desde un inicio pertenecer aquí Sora pero este no es el final nosotros tenemos la ultima palabra pues aun somos el escenario con mayor experiencia y ganaremos el festival.

**Maestro de ceremonias- ¡**Démosle otro gran aplauso a nuestros artistas que están aquí presentes por su gran actuación, y no olvidemos al artífice de esta gran puesta en escena el productor, director y guionista, el maravilloso Evgeny Safoskin! Quien ha estado atrás de esta gran obra y quien será el productor, director y guionista de la obra con la cual participaran el sábado en el festival, en el cual él también actuara ¡Un aplauso a Evgeny Safoskin!

**Yuri-e m (¿Así que él fue el que organizo todo? No cabe duda que es un genio del escenario y el sábado el mismo producirá todo de nuevo y no solo eso también actuara ya, no se que esperar para el sábado solo se que será algo nunca antes visto y también…) **

**Layla- **Yuri ¿Te ocurre algo?

**Yuri- **No nada Layla solo estaba pensando en el sábado.

**Layla- **no te preocupes aunque haya sido fabuloso todo esto ellos no podrán ganarnos.

**Yuri- **Es verdad bien vamonos.

**Katy- Mia- **Ese productor, director, guionista nos hizo trizas en un segundo hay que trabajar duro para poder presentar cosas mas grandes el sábado.

**(Todos salieron del escenario de Moscú, solamente se quedaron por un momento los de Kaleido tratando de hablar con Sora y sus amigos lo cual no consiguieron pues los rusos salieron sin tomarlos en cuenta a lo cual los de Kaleido reaccionaron con indiferencia y salieron del lugar dirigiéndose a su hotel para dormir y poder digerir lo que habían presenciado horas atrás pues inconcientemente ellos habían sido afectados psicológicamente ante esa actuación.**

**Mientras tanto con Sora y sus amigos.)**

**Sergéi- ¡**Felicidades camaradas dieron un gran espectáculo todos salieron felices! Y tu mi querida Sora ¡Hiciste un gran trabajo! Pero ya es hora de trabajar para el sábado y dividiremos los papeles de este modo el primer acto lo protagonizaran Ludmilla y Vladimir, el segundo acto lo harán Sora y Maxim y para cerrar con broche de oro en el tercer acto serán Svetlana y Evgeny y en ese momento será en donde ejecutaremos nuestra técnica la divinidad celestial.

**Todos- **Si jefe como diga.

**Sergéi- **Todos y principalmente los de Kaleido esperan que Sora y Maxim sean los únicos estelares pero lo que ellos no saben es que en este grupo todos mis mas fuertes artistas son estelares no hay diferencias así que a dormir y eso se los digo a los tres a dormir y no a otras cosas pues esta cercano el gran momento.

**(Todos comprendieron el mensaje y lo obedecieron no sin antes soltar una carcajada y se retiraron a sus hogares.**

**Después de ello siguieron entrenando duro, y por fin llego el viernes.)**

**Svetlana- **Ya se esta acercando el momento del gran evento Evgeny y esta vez mostraremos nuestro verdadero nivel y gracias a la adaptación que le hiciste a la obra podremos mostrarnos tal cual somos para que el publico y todo aquel que vea nuestras actuaciones sea uno con todos nosotros.

**Evgeny- **Así es amada mía y con esta actuación podremos por fin decir adiós a los escenarios y vivir para nosotros y nuestros futuros hijos pues lo importante es que ya encontramos a la pareja que seguirá nuestro camino, y esos son Sora y Maxim ellos fueron los elegidos por Ivanova y Phool para suplantarnos.

**(En ese momento Phool e Ivanova se le aparecieron a Svetlana y Evgeny solamente para agradecerles por tanto tiempo que le dieron su amor al escenario y también por preparar de algún modo el camino de Sora y Maxim.**

**Después de ello los espíritus desaparecieron y los Safoskin se dirigieron al escenario de Moscú en donde ya estaba lista la pista de hielo y todos los demás arreglos para el sábado, saludaron a todos y se dirigieron ante Sora, Maxim, Ludmilla y Vladimir pues ya era la hora de la platica final con los espíritus del escenario.**

**En ese instante todos se retiraron dejando solo a las tres parejas las cuales recibieron de voz de los espíritus el permiso para realizar la ultima de las técnicas y la más hermosa, pero también la mas peligrosa pues cualquier error cobraría la vida de las tres parejas. Después de recibir el permiso los espíritus desaparecieron**

**no si antes mencionarles que esta sería una de las ultimas veces que los volverian a ver pues ellos ya estaban listos y eran dignos del escenario y su trabajo ya había terminado con ellos. Después de todo ese rito las parejas se retiraron a meditar y descansar todo el día pues ya estaba todo montado solo era cuestión de que llegara el sábado y listo.**

**Por su parte el elenco Kaleido aun seguía entrenando con la filarmónica de Estados Unidos, pues debían afinar pequeños detalles después de unas horas mas terminaron satisfactoriamente y en eso los artistas estelares al igual que con Sora y sus amigos recibieron la visita de Ivanova y Phool y esta vez todos ellos podían verlos. En ese momento los que jamás habían podido ver a Phool tales como May, Leon, Ken Mia Ana y Yuri quedaron sorprendidos, eso indicaba que ahora si ya todos estaban listos para esta gran función final.**

**Después de platicar con ellos los espíritus se retiraron, y por fin los del elenco de Kaleido se sintieron más confiados y tranquilos de ganar este festival.**

**Todos se retiraron a descansar durmieron tranquilos esperando con ansia el gran momento.**

**Por fin era sábado las horas pasaron rápido ya eran las tres de la tarde en ese hermoso 25 de Diciembre en plena navidad el festival comenzaría a las cuatro de la tarde puesto que eran alrededor de quince países los que participarían con sus obras completas y los dos últimos serian primero Kaleido Stars **

**Y por ultimo los anfitriones Звезды Московские (Zvezdi Moskovskie) (Las estrellas de Moscú).**

**Ambos equipos presentarían las dos obras mas largas del evento y serian los equipos estelares. Ya todo el publico estaba dentro del circo de Moscú y los equipos también exceptuando a Kaleido y Moscú los otros países optaron por usar solo pequeñas agrupaciones de jazz o cuartetos nada fuera de lo común y al ver lo que Kaleido presentaría con la filarmónica de Estados Unidos optaron por algo mas sencillo para no ser exhibidos, pero nadie sabia con quienes se acompañarían las estrellas de Moscú y al ver los de Kaleido que estarían acompañados por la gran orquesta filarmónica de Rusia y en el ultimo acto por la tremenda supieron que irían con todo y con una cantante sorpresa para un acto especial de la obra, todo era extraño pero no se intimidaron pues los espíritus los habían escogido.)**

**Director de la OFEUA- ¿**Así que ellos son los que tocaran con las estrellas de Moscú?

Pues nosotros daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo y nada más.

**Layla- **No se preocupe director todo estará bien ganaremos.

**Sara- **¿Quién será esa cantante sorpresa?

**Kalos- **¡Bien Kaleido entremos y ganemos este festival!

**(El elenco de Kaleido ingreso al circo todo el publico los miro y también los otros competidores, no lo pensaron dos veces y se abalanzaron sobre ellos para pedirles un autógrafo, realmente los admiraban, minutos mas tarde llegaron las estrellas de Moscú y lo mismo ocurrió en cuanto los vieron la gente se aparto del elenco de Kaleido y fueron con las estrellas de Moscú dejando solos a Kaleido.**

**Todos fueron con Sora, Maxim, Svetlana, Evgeny, Vladimir y Ludmilla y en ese momento Kaleido se dirigió a sus camerinos lo mismo que la orquesta tiempo mas tarde las estrellas de Moscú también ingresaron a los camerinos, todos los equipos ya estaba instalados y tanto Sergéi como Kalos se aproximaron para estrecharse las manos y desearse suerte lo mismo Sora y todo su elenco y Layla y todo su elenco, los demás equipos observaron como se miraban unos a otros y se dieron cuenta que esa batalla era solo entre Kaleido y las estrellas de Moscú y que ellos solamente eran un relleno del festival, pero se sentían felices de lo que presentían que iban a presenciar esa misma noche.**

**Sora estrecho la mano de Layla y dijo.)**

**Sora- **Buena suerte Layla Hamilton espero disfrutes de lo que pasara esta noche.

**Layla- **Lo mismo digo Sora Naegino mucha suerte.

**(Sora se aproximo a Layla y le dio un fuerte abrazo el cual Layla sintió muy sincero y la hizo estremecer sin comprender porque Sora había hecho, eso mas tarde sabría el porque.**

**Y por fin se hizo el llamado para el primer equipo y así dio inicio el fantástico festival internacional circense en Rusia.)**

**Notas: Estamos por llegar al climax de este fic espero les este gustando y os ruego dejen sus reviews sean buenos o malos solo deseo saber sus opiniones y por supuesto mientras mas reviews me envien mas capitulos subire pues sus opiniones seran mi motivación.**

**Cualquier duda que tengan o peticion para crear algun fic u observaciones envienme mensajes privados o reviews y yo aclarare sus dudas gracias por su atencion.**

**y muy en especial a mi amiga Mademoisselle pues sus comentarios siempre son constructivos y me inspiran a seguir creando mas espero tus reviews amiga ahora de este capitulo y quien quiera dejarlos tambien bye.**


	7. La amistad nunca muere

**Aclaraciones: todos los personajes de Kaleido Star Pertenecen a Junichi Sato y asociados lo hago sin fin de lucro solo por diversión.**

**Mas los personajes originales que aparecen aquí tales como Svetlana, Evgeny, Vladimir, Ludmilla, Maxim, Sergei Wei, Jie, Zan, Jun Ming y Hai son de mi autoría de ante mano muchas gracias por leerme. Ahora si démosle paso al capítulo.**

**Capitulo 7**

**La amistad nunca muere**

El primer equipo en ingresar fue el de Francia quienes presentaron un espectáculo muy vistoso de clown y malabares acompañados de un grupo musical de su país.

El público ruso aplaudía cada movimiento de los franceses mientras tras bambalinas Rosetta y su pareja de actuación Ken hacía calentamientos para estar listos en cuanto fueran requeridos.

Layla observaba a sus colegas franceses disfrutando de la exhibición mientras Yuri se encontraba dentro de su camerino en el cual tenía una fotografía de sus padres muertos.

–Llego la hora de enfrentar mi destino padres y esta vez lo hare como un hombre –dijo Yuri muy convencido.

En ese momento entro Kalos el cual se acerco a Yuri para pedirle que con su conocimiento y su fortaleza condujera como buen capitán a la victoria de su equipo.

Yuri comprendió el mensaje y asintió para después estrecharle la mano a Kalos.

Dentro del camerino de las estrellas de Moscú Sora estaba con unos audífonos escuchando música clásica para relajar sus emociones mientras tanto Maxim, Vladimir, Ludmilla, Svetlana y Evgeny se encontraban sentados en unos sofás instalados dentro de su camerino, unos leyendo algún libro y otros revisando el guion, todos con una calma increíble como si no fuesen a competir por nada importante.

El equipo francés termino su actuación siendo aplaudidos por todo el público en general, dándole paso al segundo equipo el italiano, los cuales presentaron una rutina de trampolín y trapecio. Layla se retiro con dirección a su camerino fue ahí que se encontró con Mia y Kate las cuales tenían en sus manos los guiones de la obra y las posiciones de aparición. Layla observo los papeles y sonrió de sobre manera al mirar algo de lo cual no hizo ningún comentario para después seguir su camino.

Ya cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su camerino Layla se encontró con Svetlana la cual la miro a los ojos de manera amable provocando en Layla una incertidumbre que no pudo seguir aguantando.

– ¿Qué desean probar con todo esto? –Cuestiono Layla–. Se bien que Sora será su carta fuerte y a pesar de que es muy hábil en tan poco tiempo no creo que haya superado sus temores, más aun ella es aún muy joven para cargar una responsabilidad tan grande como intentar esa técnica mortal ¿Acaso desean matarla?

–Layla las cosas son como deben y nada cambiara nuestro afán es vencerlos y demostrarle al mundo que Kaleido Star no es un escenario completo más bien limitado es solo eso.

Layla no quiso seguir escuchando a su rival retirándose molesta por la respuesta de Svetlana. Al entrar en su camerino Yuri observo que Layla estaba llorando, algo que jamás en su vida había visto en ella, inmediatamente se acerco a ella para preguntarle qué es lo que había ocurrido.

– ¡Yuri no entiendo porque Sora se alejo de mí, de nosotros! –dijo sollozando Layla–. Si después de que ella misma fue a buscarme a Nueva York cuando yo huía de mi realidad y tuve ese accidente en bicicleta para después ser encontrada por Sora y nos prometimos siempre estar juntas compitiendo y actuando juntas en Kaleido. Pues aun recuerdo que en ese entonces el espectáculo fue maravilloso cuando ambas presentamos el grandioso fénix dorado cada una con su estilo y con tanta pasión y amor por el escenario, por esa razón yo pensé que sería correcto que Sora viniese a Rusia, hogar del mejor ballet de todo el planeta pues era su única limitante para ser perfecta y así seguir actuando mejor ambas y darle lo mejor al público como ella siempre lo deseo. Pero ahora ocurrió esto ella es nuestra rival jamás volveremos a estar juntas y eso me está matando por dentro pues quiero mucho a Sora como a la hermana que nunca tuve y que siempre quise y saber que ella ahora es algo así como mi enemiga me está acabando psicológicamente Yuri.

Yuri abrazo a Layla y cerró la puerta del camerino para que absolutamente nadie mirase a Layla en ese estado pues habría sido terrible que los demás elementos miraran a su capitana derrumbada y deprimida.

Después de eso Yuri le explico que parte de eso había sido culpa de la propia Layla al no haberle demostrado a Sora la confianza y el cariño que decía tenerle, pues siempre la trato rígidamente sin confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella y todo eso fue orillando a Sora a retirarse a un lugar en donde desde el comienzo encontró ese cariño y camaradería que siempre deseo de su máximo ídolo el cual solo frustraciones y desconfianzas le demostraba.

Al escuchar esas palabras Layla sintió como si le hubiesen vaciado un balde con agua helada recordando uno a uno los desaires que esta había tenido para con Sora y sintió como todo su cuerpo se adormeció por el coraje que tenia con ella misma al haber despreciado y menospreciado tantas veces a Sora la cual solo deseaba estar y actuar a lado de su mayor ídolo en el mundo del circo.

– ¡No puede ser que haya sido tan imbécil todo este tiempo! –Se dijo Layla–. Como pude maltratar de ese modo ya no digo a una compañera si no a una admiradora mía pues ella más que compañera siempre me vio como su máximo sueño y yo hizo todo lo posible para destruir los sueños de un fan, eso es lo peor que un artista puede hacerle a un fan. Perdón los artistas no hacen eso jamás los que nos sentimos artistas y no lo somos, realmente cometemos esos errores por falta de madurez y egoísmo, creo que ya es muy tarde para remediar todo eso.

–Si bien es tarde para que Sora regrese con nosotros no lo es para que tu vayas y le digas lo que sientes y más aun te disculpes con ella dejando de lado tu arrogancia y egoísmo Layla.

–Tienes razón Yuri eso hare es lo menos que puedo hacer después de mi falta de educación para con Sora, aunque presiento que ella rechazara platicar conmigo nuevamente.

–No te adelantes a los hechos Layla solo ve y que pase lo que deba pasar –concluyo Yuri.

Layla salió del camerino de hecho ella al igual que todos sus compañeros ya estaba vestido y lista para actuar solo era cuestión de tiempo para su turno.

Ella vestía un traje hermoso en color rojo ajustado a su hermoso cuerpo con un enorme adorno en la parte baja de la cintura el cual simulaba ser las plumas del ave fénix con un corte de cabello nuevo más bien el mismo corte que Sora le había hecho cuando la encontró en Nueva York y que solo permitió que Sora se lo hiciera. Dicho corte la hacía lucir hermosa pues tenía el cabello alborotado y corto hasta la nuca con un adorno añadido a su cabeza con una especie de tiara roja.

Layla camino rumbo al camerino del escenario de Moscú, al llegar a este sintió hormigueo en su estomago, como ella misma lo menciono, sintió más nervios de tocar a esa puerta que de subirse al trapecio y volar en el escenario.

Al tocar la puerta Maxim fue el que se encargo de abrirla observando en Layla un evidente nerviosismo y a su vez al mirarla ahí parada sin decir palabra Maxim soltó una media sonrisa al mirar los atuendos y el corte de Layla –Podrías llamar a Sora por favor –dijo Layla–. Pues tengo algo muy importante que decirle.

Maxim le dijo que esperara un poco pues le preguntaría a Sora si deseaba hablar con ella.

–Sora Layla te busca y tal parece que quiere decirte algo muy importante, algo que solo les compete a ustedes dos.

–Comprendo ahora mismo voy a verla –dijo Sora tranquilamente.

Maxim prefirió decirle a sus compañeros que salieran y las dejasen a solas por un momento, todos aceptaron y salieron. Al ver a Layla con su atuendo y su look comprendieron que Sora tenía que hablar con ella sin duda alguna.

Al salir todos, Layla ingreso al camerino y observo que la ropa de Sora era idéntica a la suya exceptuando el color pues el de Sora era plateado y sin la cola de fénix lo demás era idéntico al de Layla y el peinado idénticamente al de Layla, esa fue la razón por la cual Maxim sonrió al mirar a Layla pues eso quería decir que Sora aun le guardaba un respeto y admiración incomparable a su otrora compañera y amiga.

–Hola Layla luces bien y segura como nunca antes te había visto –expreso Sora.

–Lo mismo digo en tu caso Sora –respondió la hermosa rubia.

Después de saludarse de mano Layla tomo asiento en uno de los sillones del camerino y comenzó a hablar.

–Sora se que el tiempo que tenemos es corto y quiero ser concisa en mis palabras –exclamo Layla muy nerviosa–. Quiero pedirte disculpas desde el fondo de mi corazón Sora, pues jamás comprendí hasta hoy que mí actitud para contigo siempre fue la más equivocada, pues tu me admirabas y yo solo te puse trabas y con mi actitud equivocada te encamine en cierto momento a caer en una depresión a causa de mi falta de sensibilidad para contigo. Sé que nada de lo que yo pueda decir hoy cambiara el pasado, ese pasado en el cual yo te menospreciaba y trataba de echarte de Kaleido y alejarte de todo mi entorno, sin darme cuenta que lo único que tu deseabas era ser mi amiga y actuar a mi lado. Perdóname por mi egoísmo pues sinceramente desde que te vi en el escenario la primera vez cuando por azares del destino, tu destino actuaste como la conejita en ese trampolín cometiendo errores ciertamente pero con un talento natural y prodigioso al cual ni yo misma aspire a obtener pues con eso se nace Sora y tu siempre lo tuviste a pesar de tu novatez e inexperiencia, y ¿Qué hice yo? burlarme, menospreciarte y correrte aquella vez de Kaleido en tu debut. Pero eso no fue por otra cosa más que por envidia de mi parte pues tu no lo sabías pero Kalos esa misma noche me dijo que algún día todos irían a aplaudir tus actos como futura estrella de Kaleido, y eso provoco inconscientemente en mi una envidia y temor que jamás había sentido, fue por ello que mi actitud siempre fue muy déspota para contigo hasta que conocí tu verdadero ser amiga, ese ser angelical que todo artista real tiene en su interior y del cual yo carecía en aquel entonces y fue cuando estuvimos viviendo juntas día, tarde y noche conviviendo que descubrí que tu eres distinta a los demás y te tome aprecio amiga.

Sora escuchaba atentamente a su antigua amiga sin perder ni un momento de la plática.

–Es por ello Sora que quería pedirte perdón por todo lo malo y decirte que te quiero mucho como a la hermana que nunca tuve y siempre añore tener.

Al escuchar esas palabras Sora se puso en pie y dio media vuelta observándose en el espejo mirando su ropa su corte de cabello y su apariencia, para después observar a Layla y decir – ¿Acaso crees que te odio por eso? –Pregunto Sora de manera tranquila–. Jamás podría odiar a nadie y mucho menos a ti Layla pues tu eres y siempre serás alguien muy querido para mi pues de la misma manera que tú sientes para conmigo yo igual contigo, ya que te quiero como a una hermana, mi hermana mayor con la cual eh pasado cosas hermosas y duras, cosas que con nadie más del elenco de Kaleido habría pasado, nunca te odiaría te quiero Layla y esa fue la razón por la cual al mirarnos previo al festival te di u abrazo dándote a entender que te amaría como a una hermana toda mi vida pero que como todo hermano nunca habrán las mismas ideas puesto que tu siempre quisiste competir y yo siempre quise si bien competir pero de manera distinta a la tuya mas armonioso y con gran amor por el público y el escenario, más que por ganarle a alguien. Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales decidí quedarme en Moscú pues ellos tienen ese espíritu de compañerismo y amor por el arte que Kaleido no tiene o al menos no tenía cuando yo vine a Rusia. Más aun porque encontré al amor de mi vida, el hombre que me hace sentir completa y plena en toda la extensión de la palabra sin preocuparme por tonterías, pero eso no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de ustedes y de Kaleido pues ahí comencé mi carrera y le debo mucho a Kalos, al señor Kenneth a mis amigos y compañeros de Kaleido y sobre todo a ti mi querida Layla pero la vida nos cambia muchas veces para mal y otras pocas para bien y ese fue mi caso, te voy a querer siempre amiga mía, hermana mía pues es obvio que a pesar de todo tu influencia está en mi y lo eh notado ahora que veo tu vestimenta y corte de cabello, pues es idéntico al mío y eso quiere decir que tu mi inspiras aun pero ese tiempo se acabo ahora debemos competir y disfrutar de este evento y si logro salir con vida de la gran técnica divinidad celestial estaré plena y complacida de todo lo que he logrado en mi vida más si perezco o sufro alguna lesión severa estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo con tal de darlo todo arriba del escenario por el público y mis compañeros de equipo, así que querida Layla te agradezco que por fin hayas sido sincera conmigo y te deseo la mejor de las suertes esta noche pero nosotros el escenario de Moscú dará todo para ganar.

–Comprendo Sora, gracias por tus palabras las cuales me motivan a darlo todo en este festival más que por ganarte ahora es por sentir esa felicidad y darle al público esas alegrías de las que tanto hablaste cuando estabas en Kaleido. Me retiro y que todo salga bien esta noche espero que logres salir avante en esa gran prueba amiga mía.

Layla y sora se pusieron de pie mirándose la una a la otra para después fundirse en un abrazo sobrecogedor sollozando de alegría por saber que tanto una como la otra sentían el mismo cariño de hermandad entre ellas.

Al salir del camerino Layla observo que todos sus compañeros estaban observando al equipo que había ingresado al escenario, era el equipo número trece nada menos que China los cuales presentarían una técnica llamada dragón milenario acompañados de la orquesta de China. Dicho equipo había sido un invitado sorpresa por parte del organizador Sergéi, pues era sabido que China era muy amigo de Rusia y su circo era uno muy famoso a nivel mundial capitaneado por tres parejas, la primera era la de los hermanos Wei y Jie Zhao, Zan y Jun Zhang quienes eran novios y los hermanos Ming y Hai Xie. Tanto Wei, Zan y Ming eran las mujeres mientras Jie, Jun y Hai eran los varones.

Los hermanos Zhao utilizarían la pista de hielo, los Zhang ocuparían los trampolines mientras que la pareja estelar los Xie subiría al trapecio para así ejecutar en conjunto sus más grandiosas habilidades.

Eran las siete de la tarde en Rusia y el cielo estaba libre a pesar de ser época invernal ni había indicios de una tormenta de nieve, a lo sumo una pequeña caída de nieve la cual sería pasiva. El maestro de ceremonias pidió al público paciencia pues habría media hora de descanso pues tenían que adaptar el escenario para el equipo chino ya que al igual que Kaleido y las estrellas de Moscú los chinos usaran un espacio numeroso en la pista tanto para ellos como para su orquesta.

Fue así que tomaron un intermedio para que el staff técnico hiciera los ajustes necesarios dejando impacientes a los presentes y al mismo equipo de Kaleido.

–Vaya así que las sorpresas no paran, será más difícil la victoria con la llegada de los chinos –dijo Kalos muy sonriente.

–Así es Kalos esto servirá para ver que temple tienen nuestros chicos.

–Señor Kenneth por fin llego –exclamo Kalos asombrado.

–Así es Kalos no iba a perderme este evento por ningún motivo– dijo sonriente el anciano–. Por cierto en donde se encuentra Sora quiero saludarla pero no veo ni a su equipo ni a ella.

–Vengo de hablar con ella señor se encuentra en su camerino concentrada y su equipo salió hacia la entrada principal a calentar un poco.

Después de que Layla le dijo eso al señor Kenneth este se alegro de sobremanera al saber que su pequeña Sora estaba tomando en serio este evento y decidió ir a saludarla el mismo hasta su camerino para no interrumpirla y no sacarla de su concentración.

May Wong se acerco a sus colegas chinos a quienes ella admiraba a pesar de ser de su misma edad las tres chicas y los hombres de escasos veinte seis años ya eran unas figuras de nivel mundial y esta no quiso quedarse con las ganas de saludar a sus paisanos.

–Hola amigos les deseo suerte en este evento, me alegra mucho que China este bien representada en este festival –dijo May entusiasmada.

–Si tú, eres de China ¿Por qué estas participando con Kaleido? –Recrimino la chica llamada Ming–. Te agradecemos tu apoyo pero es interesante saber el porqué estando nuestro gran escenario tu decidiste ingresar a Kaleido.

–Mis razones fueron estúpidas solo por el hecho de ver que Sora Naegino una japonesa había ingresado a ese lugar yo decidí hacerlo para quitarle el papel principal y demostrar que soy mejor que ella fue solo por eso por un acto inútil de competición y vanidad nada más que eso.

Los integrantes del equipo chino escucharon la respuesta de May y se dibujo una media sonrisa en sus rostros para después agradecerle a May los buenos decesos y continuar con su calentamiento. Ming culmino diciéndole que más le valía ahora quitarse de la cabeza esos pensamientos infantiles y sin sentido pues el haber ganado en Paris hace algunos años era algo insignificante ya que ni Rusia ni China habían participado y ahora estaban listos y esas actitudes absurdas no servirían de nada en esta competencia real.

May comprendió lo que Ming le dijo, después de esas palabras May se retiro dejando a sus compatriotas calentar pues su turno había llegado.

–Damas y caballeros llego la hora de la verdad, el equipo chino está listo junto con su orquesta para presentarles su obra inédita el dragón milenario esperamos la disfruten y les rogamos no aplaudir ni hablar hasta que todo termine pues es un acto de alto riesgo.

Después de que el maestro de ceremonias hizo la presentación Sora y su equipo llegaron y se colocaron tras bambalinas junto con el elenco de Kaleido para observar el acto venidero Sora venia acompañada del señor Kenneth y de su amado Maxim, al llegar al sitio se coloco al lado de Layla, ambas voltearon a verse y se sonrieron una a la otra dejando extrañados a los miembros del escenario Kaleido exceptuando a Yuri y Kalos para así por fin dar comienzo a la presentación de China.

**Notas: Antes que nada un millón de disculpas por haber abandonado por mucho tiempo este mi primer fic subido a la página de el cual me abrió las puertas de esta grandiosa web, pero en fin ya regresamos esperando poder actualizar más seguido jejeje.**

**También agradezco a todas las lectoras que me pedían actualizara pronto este fic y ahí está la nueva actualización esperando sea de su agrado este episodio.**

**Sin más que decir me despido esperando sus visitas hasta la próxima.**

**Y recuerden sus sueños son las alas que los ayudaran a volar. (Gran frase de Sora que me dejo marcado). **


	8. Una fantástica presentación

**Capitulo 8**

**Una fantástica presentación**

– ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡La espera a terminado y las últimas tres naciones en participar están listas, nuestro siguiente equipo es China démosles un fuerte aplauso!

Todo el equipo chino entro a la pista, cada uno tomando su lugar correspondiente desde los artistas secundarios por así decirlo hasta las tres parejas principales.

Los hermanos Zhao se colocaron en la pista de hielo, la cual era hermosa y enorme, los Zhang tomaron los trampolines y por último los Xie estaban ya instalados en los trapecios.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar, evidentemente su música era absolutamente nativa de China con un estilo impresionante el cual hacia que dicha música sonara de manera magistral. El equipo chino comenzó su acto, cada uno de ellos hacia sus acrobacias y movimientos de manera más que perfecta dejando a los espectadores encantados, habiendo entre el público gente de todas la naciones, de México, Japón, China, Europa, Estados Unidos y por supuesto de Rusia.

El grado de dificultad era algo que nunca antes se había visto pues las tres parejas principales de China los Zhao, los Zhang y los Xie estaban perfectamente coordinados, pues mientras la música avanzaba ellos coordinaban sus movimientos de una manera tal que era prácticamente imposible notar algún error.

En ese instante los Zhao comenzaron con un baile impresionante en la pista de hielo pues gracias a los efectos especiales simulaban con sus movimientos como si el mismo sol estuviera naciendo en ese lugar y emergiera de la pista de hielo haciendo parecer que los Zhao comenzaban a volar gracias a sus saltos y piruetas dados en la pista mientras los Zhang y Xie los apoyaban con sus giros y brincos desde sus respectivas posiciones, todo al unisonó con la música y los efectos especiales mostraban un escenario lleno de vida y alegría.

– ¡Increíble ese equipo es simplemente increíble! –Exclamo León.

–Sin duda lo son más aun así no son rivales para Kaleido y eso lo sabes muy bien –Respondió Layla.

Kaleido se sintió seguro gracias al apoyo de su capitana y figura principal de dicho escenario. Por su parte el equipo ruso comandado por Evgeny observaba respetuoso la actuación de sus compañeros y amigos de China.

–Sora haz un calentamiento intenso, sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo Maxim.

Sora se retiro del lugar dirigiéndose a otra de las pistas del enorme escenario ruso dentro de la cual no había nadie pues evidentemente todos estaban presentes en la pista principal. Sora comenzó a trotar para calentar las piernas, Rosetta y May la siguieron a escondidas para ver lo que esta estaba haciendo, las jóvenes estrellas de Kaleido se colocaron detrás de las gradas vacías para así no llamar la atención de Sora y no ser descubiertas.

– _¿Qué te propones Sora?_ –Pensó May.

Sora se coloco unos patines para patinar sobre hielo y comenzó a patinar en dicha pista vacía en la cual había una extraña rampa la cual estaba dirigida en dirección en donde unos trapecios muy altos y en forma de cruz se encontraban.

La hermosa joven comenzó a patinar suavemente para más tarde aumentar la velocidad y dificultad en sus movimientos dejando impactadas a las dos jóvenes estrellas de Kaleido. Por su parte el equipo chino continuaba dando su mayor espectáculo dentro del cual los Zhang estaban dando cátedra de cómo usar los trampolines en los cuales ejecutaban saltos y giros espectaculares dejando a Marion fascinada pues era sabido que esa pequeña era una acróbata del trampolín estupenda.

– ¡Fantástico su nivel en el trampolín es muy bueno! –Dijo Marion.

Todo continuo según el programa de aquella magnifica presentación llamada el dragón milenario dentro del cual aun no llegaban al clímax final en la parte de grupo. Pasaron los minutos y los espectadores, rivales y jueces observaban atentamente pues los Xie estaban ejecutando maniobras simplemente sorprendentes en los trapecios.

Después de eso las tres parejas tomaron sus posiciones cada una en diferentes trapecios los cuales estaban acomodados formando una figura de un dragón gracias a los efectos especiales y a la forma en que fueron organizados los trapecios. De forma inmediata el maestro de ceremonias pidió absoluto silencio pues esa técnica era extremadamente difícil y se necesitaba absoluto silencio.

Las tres parejas comenzaron a volar de un trapecio a otro al mismo tiempo que con sus cuerpos formaban figuras haciendo parecer que dibujaban líneas las cuales ante cada giro y salto daban la impresión de ser un dragón rojo como el fuego mientras la orquesta tocaba, ellos volaban al ritmo de la música para por fin darle paso a la pareja principal los Xie quienes mientras sus compañeros volaban de un lado a otro formando las constelaciones de su zodiaco comenzaron a volar en el centro de la pista impulsados por los dos trapecios principales, los cuales lograban el efecto de un sol enorme, brillante y lleno de vida. Mientras eso ocurría Hai impulsaba a su hermana Ming por los aires elevándola varios metro por encima del publico el cual miraba expectante, observando como la hermosa Ming danzaba y simulaba levitar en los cielos bajo el efecto especial el cual mostraba un atardecer hermoso, la escena se repitió varias veces sin olvidar que en ese momento todos los integrantes del equipo chino ya había dejado de participar para darle paso única y exclusivamente a la actuación clímax de su pareja principal, tal y como estaba estipulado en las reglas del festival.

Hai y Ming viajaban de un trapecio a otro lo cual era muy peligroso pues para atravesarlos se necesitaba de gran audacia, equilibrio y concentración pues el más mínimo error podría provocar la muerte de ambos acróbatas por lo alto de los trapecios y lo difícil del acto.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar con mayor intensidad eso quería decir que el final de la obra estaba cerca, para esto los demás participantes chinos comenzaron a actuar en el piso haciendo danzas y acrobacias para adornar mas su actuación hasta que por fin después de todo ese espectáculo los Xie brincaron al mismo trapecio haciendo un movimiento increíble de giros mortales y rehiletes para terminar ambos de pie en el mismo trapecio, abrazados mientras sus compañeros terminaron al mismo tiempo que la orquesta con sus brazos extendidos señalando hacia la pareja estelar de su equipo dejando al publico callado y asombrado ante tan gran espectáculo. Dicho silencio de inmediato se convirtió en un aplauso absoluto de todo el público, jueces y de los otros participantes exceptuando a Kaleido y a las estrellas de Moscú quienes se limitaron a aplaudir brevemente respetando el trabajo de sus compañeros de oficio.

El aplauso fue descendiendo hasta quedar todo nuevamente en silencio mientras los chinos se retiraban de la pista para que el maestro de ceremonias ingresara y anunciara lo que seguía en el programa.

–Damas y caballeros sin duda hemos visto algo fuera de lo común y desde este momento puedo decirles que aquel que desee vencer a China deberá hacer algo más de lo normal pues China nos ha dado una cátedra de profesionalismo y de unidad en su equipo poco antes vista.

Bien tomaremos cuarenta minutos de descanso para que el staff técnico ajuste el escenario para nuestro siguiente equipo que será el elenco del escenario Kaleido. Esperemos que este equipo sea igual de bueno que China.

El maestro de ceremonias se retiro mientras Jean el padre de Marion se dirigía al escenario con su equipo técnico para revisar todo y ajustar los detalles.

El público salió a comprar alimento y otros simplemente a tomar aire y asimilar lo que sus ojos habían observado. Eran las siete y treinta de la tarde noche y tanto la presentación de Kaleido como la de las estrellas de Moscú serian de dos horas aproximadamente tendiendo a alargarse un poco mas cada una por cualquier situación extra por lo cual Kaleido debían terminar su actuación a las diez de la noche pero no era exactamente ese el horario real por lo ya mencionado y las estrellas de Moscú a las doce de la noche pero con los términos ya mencionados con Kaleido era seguro que eso se alargaría mas.

Tras bambalinas el equipo chino era felicitado por los demás países, Kaleido y Moscú observaban pasivamente, en ese momento May y Rosetta regresaron del escenario contiguo en el cual Sora calentaba y sus rostros eran extremadamente serios.

– ¿Que ocurre May? –Pregunto Leon–. ¿Ha pasado algo malo responde?

–No es nada Leon solo me impacto la presentación de China.

Nadie más dijo nada al respecto y se dirigieron a calentar un poco mas pues su turno estaba a media hora de comenzar. Kalos, Kate y Mia llamaron a todo su elenco, después de un breve calentamiento estos ingresaron a su camerino para tener la ultima platica antes de su prueba máxima. Ya adentro del camerino.

–Amigos la hora ha llegado y el momento de demostrar que Kaleido es el máximo escenario de todo el mundo y de la historia es hoy –dijo Kalos–. Sin duda me siento orgulloso de todos ustedes y se sin temor a equivocarme se que nosotros somos un equipo fuerte y unido muy a pesar de todas las diferencias que hemos tenido. Somos únicos y mi deseo es que crean en ustedes mismos a pesar de lo que pase ustedes son el mejor equipo, créanselo y de esa forma lograran obtener el triunfo, sin más que decir les deseo lo mejor y nadie mejor que Layla para dirigirles unas palabras siendo ella su capitana.

En ese momento Layla tomo la palabra.

–Moscú es un gran equipo, con grandes figuras y más aun con Sora de su lado nos hará esto muy difícil pero quien ha dicho que la vida es fácil, al contrario hasta hace no mucho cuando hui de mi misma y Sora fue a buscarme hasta Nueva York cuando yo estaba perdida en mi egoísmo y cobardía comprendí que la vida no se soluciona escapando de ella o negándote a ti misma la realidad de tus vivencias, todo eso lo aprendí gracias a Sora y sé que si nosotros lo deseamos venceremos porque somos los mejores y ante esa unidad nada nos vencerá, yo creo en ustedes, yo creo que venceremos porque somos fuertes y sobre todo porque a pesar de las adversidades hemos logrado ser buenos compañeros y buenos amigos, ese legado nos lo heredo Sora y ahora que ella es nuestra rival me doy cuenta de lo valioso de la palabra amistad, recuerdo aquella vez cuando tanto ella como yo ejecutamos el fénix dorado, fue un momento increíble, eso me enseño que el compañerismo es lo más importante dentro de un escenario y por esa razón les digo hoy a ustedes, somos el escenario Kaleido y somos un gran equipo formado por grandes artistas, rivales pero también amigos y sé que ganaremos, creo en ustedes y les pido que ustedes crean en mi y juntos venceremos a esos chinos y rusos en su propia tierra vamos a ganar, pero sobre todo vamos a divertirnos y disfrutar de lo que tanto amamos hacer, vamos Kaleido Star sin dudarlo hacia la victoria.

Todo el elenco aplaudió a su capitana y gritaron al unisonó ganaremos, una y otra vez lo gritaban, dichos gritos se escuchaban hasta afuera lo cual provoco que los equipos ahí presentes voltearan y se estremecieran ante tal grito, incluido el equipo chino que aun seguía en ese lugar, no así las estrellas de Moscú quienes ya se habían retirado a sus camerinos.

Dentro del camerino de Kaleido tanto a May como Rosetta se les olvido lo que tenían en su cabeza ya fuera bueno o malo pues gracias a las palabras de Layla su confianza creció enormidades.

–_Layla sin duda eres una gran artista y una enorme líder _–Pensó Yuri.

Por su parte Sora quien ya se encontraba con su equipo en su camerino después de su calentamiento el cual tanto May como Rosetta habían presenciado escuchaba nuevamente música para concentrarse.

– ¿Cómo te sientes Sora? –Pregunto Sergei dueño del escenario de Moscú.

–No creo que sea conveniente interrumpirla jefe –dijo Maxim.

–Tienes razón Maxim en ese caso me retiro para ajustar detalles.

Sergei salió dejando a su equipo dentro del camerino.

Los integrantes del elenco de Kaleido comenzaron a salir uno a uno del camerino mientras los otros participantes los observaban tímidamente pues su mirada hablando del elenco de Kaleido era diferente, se notaba una seguridad poco antes vista en ese mismo equipo y todo gracias a las palabras de su capitana y figura principal.

–Amigos estamos a escasos quince minutos de dar inicio a nuestra presentación –dijo Kalos–. La orquesta filarmónica de Estados Unidos ya está afinando y es cuestión de espera y nada más.

–Cierto Kalos la verdadera competencia empezara en quince minutos –profirió el señor Kenneth quien aun se encontraba tras bambalinas.

–Así es señor ¿Usted se quedara aquí tras bambalinas con nosotros? –Pregunto Kalos.

–No amigo en estos momentos me retirare hacia uno de los palcos principales para observar con mayor detalle tan grandioso espectáculo.

–Comprendo pues siendo así le agradezco todo el apoyo otorgado por tantos años señor.

–No tienes nada que agradecer Kalos el dinero me sobra en demasía y soy un hombre viejo, mi única finalidad es disfrutar los últimos años de mi vida y que mejor que invirtiendo en un escenario como el tuyo en el cual hay demasiado talento y por el cual mis ganas de vivir se hicieron mayores gracias a todos tus artistas, pero sobre todo a Sora y Layla quienes le dieron esa nueva luz y vida a Kaleido y a pesar de que ahora la pequeña Sora ya no pertenece a Kaleido el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros fue algo increíble, así que no debes agradecerme nada pues así como yo los apoye ustedes me pagaron con sus grandes actuaciones.

El señor Kenneth se retiro rumbo a su palco no sin antes desearles la mejor de las suertes a todo el elenco de Kaleido.

Diez minutos restaban para la presentación de Kaleido, Jean ya estaba por terminar los ajustes del escenario y la orquesta ya estaba lista solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo comenzara. Tanto el maestro de ceremonias como el público en general regresaron para tomar sus lugares, en eso el maestro de ceremonias comenzó a hacer su trabajo.

– ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡El momento está cerca pues el maravilloso y sorprendente elenco de Kaleido Star está listo para deslumbrarnos con su talento! No queda más que esperar unos minutos para darnos cuenta de sus grandes ejecuciones y talentos. Sin más que decir disfruten de estas imágenes que hemos recopilado de dicho escenario para que se den una idea de lo que estamos hablando.

En el centro de la pista bajo una enorme pantalla de alta definición en la cual comenzaron a presentarse varios videos y resúmenes del elenco de Kaleido. Dentro de dichos videos aparecían Layla y Yuri como cabezas del equipo mostrando sus grandes actos a lo largo de su trayectoria desde su adolescencia hasta su madurez en la cual se mostro la victoria de estos ganando el festival de Francia con el grandioso Fénix dorado, hasta lo último en donde Layla interpreto un Fénix dorado renovado junto con Sora.

Después siguió un resumen mas de sus éxitos y estadísticas para más tarde pasar al siguiente video en el cual se presento a la pareja formada por Leon Oswaldo y May Wong cuando obtuvieron la victoria en el festival de Francia con la técnica espiral demonio creación de la propia Wong. Después de la reseña de las dos parejas principales, se mostraron más videos de los demás integrantes del elenco uno a uno dentro de los cuales sobresalía Rosetta Passel y las directoras Mia y Kate.

Al término de dichos videos el maestro de ceremonias informo que la hora había llegado, que todo estaba listo para darle paso al maravilloso escenario Kaleido. Todo el público comenzó a aplaudir incluidos los participantes pasados mientras tanto el elenco de las estrellas de Moscú comenzaba a salir uno a uno de su camerino.

– ¡Damas y caballeros démosle un aplauso mas fuerte a todo este gran equipo! –Pidió el maestro.

En ese momento todos continuaban aplaudiendo y en eso el maestro de ceremonias o presentador dio el nombre de la obra que presentaría y de las técnicas especiales que ejecutaría el escenario Kaleido.

–Se nos informa que el escenario Kaleido interpretara su obra inédita La Resurrección del Fénix dorado, utilizando la técnica de grupo llamada alas de fuego y como clímax final Layla acompañada de su inseparable Yuri Killian interpretara la técnica renacer de las sombras.

Se le pide al público en general de nueva cuenta que disfrute del acto pero que guarden silencio hasta que todo termine, pues se nos informa que dicho acto es en extremo peligroso. Sin más que mencionar demos paso a la presentación del elenco de Kaleido Star.

El presentador guardo silencio mientras las luces se apagaban en todo el escenario y una sola luz comenzó a iluminar el centro de la pista, una luz roja la cual brillaba al ritmo de los timbales y tambores de la orquesta mientras en la parte superior en una especie de habitación especial en donde los directores entraban para dar las indicaciones a los encargados de los efectos especiales se encontraban Mia y Kate las directoras de Kaleido dando las órdenes precisas para una presentación perfecta.

–Enciendan las luces blancas de las esquinas y combínenlas con la luz roja del centro al ritmo de los tambores –ordeno Mia.

Al tiempo de dar esa orden las luces comenzaron a moverse espectacularmente y el presentador comenzó con la presentación de los integrantes principales de Kaleido.

–Señoras y señores, niños y niñas ante ustedes se encuentra la magistral y única ama de los diábolos y el trapecio Rosetta Passel.

Rosetta ingreso de manera espectacular descendiendo de uno de los trapecios colgada de cabeza y jugando con sus diábolos ante el alarido del público que la ovacionaba de forma increíble.

–Con ella viene el novato pero no por ello desconocedor del escenario el joven Ken Robins.

Ken entro por una de las entradas a la pista principal dando giros y mortales de tipo gimnástico hasta llegar a su compañera Rosetta.

–El hombre de hierro quien es llamado el demonio del escenario llega ante ustedes el gran León Oswaldo.

Leon dio un salto espectacular hacia la pista de hielo ya con sus patines puestos y comenzó a patinar ejecutando movimientos espectaculares.

–Con él viene su compañera con la cual gano el primer lugar en Francia la gran May Wong.

May hizo la misma entrada que Leon dando a entender que entre ella y su pareja ya existía armonía y coordinación, tan era así que fue por ello que decidió hacer la misma entrada de su compañero para al último llegar hasta él y abrazarlo.

–Damas y caballeros por ultimo desmoles un gran aplauso a la máxima pareja mundial, por muchos años ellos obtuvieron grandes éxitos y triunfos a lo largo de su carrera siendo la pareja mas solida hasta la fecha, sin duda alguna son únicos. ¡Con ustedes Yuri Killian y Layla Hamilton!

Después de su presentación el publico grito y aplaudió al ver como una luz dorada y una luz blanca se dejaba ver en lo más alto del escenario en donde se encontraban los dos trapecios principales, en ese instante las luces se movieron de un lado a otro para increíblemente después cobrar forma humana siendo la luz dorada Layla y la blanca Yuri quienes ejecutaron el grandioso Fénix dorado como presentación para después descender abrazados y dándose un beso muy emotivo y lleno de amor mientras descendían ayudados de las cuerdas especiales lentamente en una posición muy romántica.

Al llegar al piso las tres parejas principales se colocaron en el centro de la pista, Leon y May de lado izquierdo Rosetta y Ken de lado derecho y por ultimo Layla y Yuri en el centro saludando al público y preparándose para actuar mientras los demás integrantes del elenco comenzaban a tomar sus lugares para así después de la gran presentación dar inicio al gran espectáculo.

**N/A: Amigas estoy de regreso con un capitulo mas de este fic el cual me abrió las puertas de sin duda un fic al cual le guardo mucho cariño y al cual trato muy mal por mi desatención jejeje pero ya tomare cartas en el asunto jaja.**

**Mi muy entrañable amiga Solar Knigth Marie lo prometido es deuda aquí esta un capitulo mas de este fic el cual te dedico en su totalidad siendo tu mi mayor lectora, gracias por tus review en casi todas mis historias estas presente te lo agradezco y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado lo hice esperando que te gustase y si no es así házmelo saber para ajustar detalles jajaja, cuando hablo de la búsqueda de Sora a Layla en Nueva York y de las platicas de su búsqueda interna y la ejecución del Fénix dorado con Sora hablo de la gran OVA La leyenda del Fénix – La historia de Layla Hamilton vale muy recomendable para quien no la haya visto aun.**

**Sin más que decir me despido esperando sus visitas y sobre todo que sea de su agrado, cualquier duda háganmela saber sin pena hasta la próxima.**


	9. La fantástica presentación de Kaleido

**Capitulo 9**

**La fantástica presentación de Kaleido Star**

La presentación del escenario Kaleido dio inicio con los artistas secundarios quienes comenzaron haciendo algunos giros sencillos mientras la orquesta interpretaba música suave. Ken y Rosetta se encontraban en dos trapecios frente a frente y de inmediato comenzaron su actuación, dando giros de con un grado de dificultad bastante elevado lo cual impresiono a los presentes pues sus mortales múltiples era sin duda perfectos. La música vareaba dependiendo el ritmo que ellos dos imprimían lo cual hacia más que perfecta su ejecución pues parecían uno con la música.

– _Mírame Sora por fin logre mi sueño y ya soy parte de este maravilloso escenario al cual tu perteneciste –pensó Ken._

Sora se encontraba detrás del escenario junto a sus compañeros y a los otros competidores quienes observaban fascinados las ejecuciones de esa joven pareja.

–_Te felicito amigo Ken –pensó Sora con lágrimas en los ojos–. Por fin, estas en donde mereces y sin duda eres una gran artista circense._

–Ahora manden la luz purpura hacia Ken y Rosetta –ordeno Mia.

Todo estaba transcurriendo a la perfección, Ann y su equipo de trabajo esta vez habían dejado de lado la comedia y estaban dando una presentación dramática perfecta tal y como la obra se los pedía. La obra estaba demostrando el amor y el desamor a nivel social dentro de los seres humanos, dando a entender que la vida es dura pero que los seres vivos son más duros aun con ellos mismos y con sus semejantes, los rostros de cada uno de los artistas demostraban tristeza y nostalgia, era una presentación perfecta sin duda.

Ken y Rosetta estaban por concluir su momento estelar con una técnica vistosa en la cual él se lanzaba hacia el trapecio de su compañera mientras ella formaba con sus diábolos luminosos la forma de un pequeño Fénix resurgiendo al mismo tiempo que los arrojaba hacia a arriba simulando que aquel Fénix volaba, para instantes después recibir a su compañero y terminar los dos juntos en el mismo trapecio, acto que fascino a los presentes.

–Este equipo es impresionante y esos que solo son los novatos del equipo –dijeron los otros participantes.

Al término de su técnica ambos bajaron a los trampolines para formar parte de apoyo para Marion quien se encontraba ejecutando sus técnicas más avanzadas para de inmediato darle paso a la segunda pareja estelar Leon y May.

–La hora llego May demostremos nuestro talento –dijo Leon.

–Claro Leon hagámoslo y salgamos triunfadores como en Francia.

Leon y su compañera aparecieron de manera sorpresiva abrazados en el centro de la pista de Hielo en donde todo estaba apagado y cuando la luz ilumino aquel lugar ellos ya estaban ahí. Ambos comenzaron a danzar sobre el hielo mientras la orquesta tocaba un vals romántico y emotivo coordinándose con la danza de los patinadores mientras los otros miembros del equipo los apoyaban con piruetas complejas en los trampolines y en los trapecios, la escena era de ensueño pues parecía aves volando de un lado a otro mientras la pareja de patinadores se convertían en dos estrellas brillantes del firmamento gracias a los efectos especiales que estaban apoyándolos.

–Sin duda son los mejores –dijo el señor Kenneth quien se encontraba en su palco.

La intensidad en sus movimientos se acelero al máximo ejecutando giros, y vuelos mortales de una forma sin igual al grado de dejar mudos a los presentes mientras el elenco de Moscú observaba fijamente. Leon tomo a su compañera de ambos brazos arrojándola por los cielos mientras esta giraba una y otra vez al tiempo que este ejecutaba piruetas maravillosas en la pista, cuando todos pensaron que Leon la atraparía de vuelta él se alejo dejando atónitos a todos los ahí presentes, pero vaya sorpresa se llevaron todos al observar que May de forma ligera y estética cayó bien plantada con sus patines y comenzó a girar rápidamente mientras Leon se aproximaba a ella para terminar juntos señalando hacia el elenco de Moscú en forma de reto. Todos sin excepción observaron el suceso, un reto indudable para Moscú.

–Estos dos nunca entienden y su orgullo fue lo que los hizo ser lo que ahora son dos grandes artistas, aunque ese reto final estuvo de mas –dijo Kalos mientras se tomaba de los cabellos en seña de vergüenza.

La presentación de Kaleido Star es magnífica –dijo Maxim–. Pero tiene un detalle especial que puede perjudicarles ¿No lo crees Sora?

–Asi es pero dejemos que todo siga, es posible que al final nos den una sorpresa.

Pasaron los minutos y la presentación continuaba con los magníficos actos individuales de las dos parejas secundarias, la orquesta continuaba tocando de manera genial y las ejecuciones artísticas de Kaleido seguían siendo de un nivel elevado, en ese instante todas las luces fueron apagadas y la orquesta dejo de tocar.

–Es la hora de observar una de sus dos cartas fuertes –dijo Sora.

Los timbales comenzaron a retumbar como haciendo una llamada de guerra o de ritual, poco a poco fueron aumentando la velocidad y seis luces rojas iluminaron esquinas y centro de la pista, en ese momento de ambas esquinas salieron Ken y Rosetta y Leon con May, cada quien en diferentes trapecios los cuales con los efectos especiales simulaban ser un par de alas cubiertas por fuego, mientras ellos ejecutaban giros y acrobacias espectaculares la luz roja del centro comenzó a descender pues tanto Yuri como Layla comenzaron a bajar en sus trapecios ejecutando su inmortal fénix dorado y uniéndolo a las acrobacias de las otras dos parejas y la coordinación con los efectos especiales formaron un hermoso Fénix gigante mientras la orquesta ambientaba su actuar acompañando a Sara quien entonaba cantos gregorianos de una forma magistral y con el fondo especial que crearon simulaban estar en el interior de un volcán el cual al hacer erupción arrojo al Fénix de una manera asombrosa.

El público estaba impresionado al ver la ejecución grupal llamada alas de fuego la cual duro alrededor de diez minutos mientras los artistas deleitaban con sus acrobacias a los presentes, poco a poco fueron desapareciendo uno a uno todos los artistas de Kaleido dejando nuevamente sola la pista mientras Sara continuaba entonando sus cantos.

–Es su momento amigos, demuestren su fortaleza y su majestuosidad como artistas del escenario Kaleido –dijo Kalos quien se encontraba en back stage.

–La hora llego Layla demuéstrame que la mujer técnica y robótica está completamente muerta y que la nueva Layla Hamilton aquella que descubrí en New York hace tiempo es la que estoy mirando ahora –expreso Sora.

Sara salió de la pista cumpliendo su labor a la perfección, de inmediato los trapecios de Layla y Yuri estaban ya iluminados y preparados, ambos estaban cubiertos por túnicas negras y sus trapecios tenían la forma de una estrella de cinco picos inversa. Lo orquesta comenzó a tocar un tema muy fuerte musicalmente hablando y muy oscuro al tiempo que los trapecios en forma de estrella comenzaron girar gracias al mecanismo que Jean había ajustado. De igual forma los efectos visuales crearon una atmosfera lúgubre y bastante llamativa como si se encontrasen en el inframundo, Los trapecios comenzaron a incendiarse provocando una breve expresión de espanto en los presentes pues de igual forma las túnicas de Layla y Yuri comenzaron a llenarse de lumbre, nadie sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, si era realidad o parte del espectáculo, pero al ver que ambos artistas comenzaban a pasarse de un trapecio a otro con movimientos calculados descubrieron que era parte del show. En ese instante luces en tonos oscuros iluminaron todo el escenario y tanto Layla como Yuri se despojaron de sus túnicas dejando ver sus hermosos trajes en color rojo con negro y por fin comenzaron a actuar libremente haciendo movimientos nuevos y sin fallas, combinando su Fénix dorado con una variante espectacular de la técnica angelical llamada el ángel negro.

– ¡Esto es Fantástico! –Dijo Sora–. Ellos dos son una gran pareja sin duda en Kaleido no hay ninguno como ellos.

–Layla ya es hora prepárate –le dijo Yuri mientras la arrojaba hacia otro trapecio.

–Claro Yuri ya estoy lista desde hace tiempo.

Layla dio dos saltos mas para después regresar al trapecio en donde se encontraba Yuri pero esta vez ella se coloco de cabeza con los pies colocados en el trapecio como un murciélago, Yuri la tomo de las piernas mientras su trapecio comenzó a girar nuevamente a una velocidad adecuada, en ese momento Yuri impulso a Layla con todas sus fuerzas provocando con eso y gracias a la ayuda del trapecio giratorio que Layla saliera proyectada simulando ser una estrella fugaz ayudada con los efectos visuales mientras Yuri se trasladaba por varios trapecios que habían descendido para dicha técnica. Layla se mantuvo girando algunos minutos y de forma increíble llego hasta donde se encontraba Yuri de lado contrario al trapecio original, pero este la esperaba de cabeza colgando del trapecio en un movimiento extremadamente complicado. Todos notaron que era una técnica temeraria y arriesgada y esperaron hasta el final para ver en que terminaba semejante acto. Layla llego por fin a su objetivo que era el de ser atrapada por Yuri pero no de las manos sino de los pies. El público hizo un sonido de asombro al ver que todo estaba saliendo de maravilla. En ese momento Layla y Yuri se impulsaban una y otra vez para tomar elevación y vuelo, los presentes creían que eso había sido todo pero su sorpresa fue tal al ver como Yuri y Layla volaban mientras Yuri la sujetaba de los pies y giraban como un rehilete a gran velocidad ayudados por los efectos visuales parecía que una galaxia estaba en ese lugar, para al fin terminar su técnica renacer de las sombras aterrizando en una de las plataformas de los trapecios al mismo tiempo que la orquesta dejaba de tocar y que las luces se iluminaban mientras ella y él estaban de pie y abrazados, con gran agitación y alegría de haber ejecutado tan magistral técnica.

El publico enmudeció por unos instantes lo mismo que el maestro de ceremonias para de inmediato comenzar a aplaudir y gritar hurras y bravos por un largo, largo tiempo pues no era para menos ya que la actuación presenciada era la mejor en muchos años.

– ¡Eres increíble Layla Hamilton! –Dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa en el rostro–. Espero poder superar esta actuación y si no es asi al menos me sentiré honrada y feliz de haber visto semejante presentación querida amiga.

–Sora vamos a calentar otro poco es nuestro turno–dijo Maxim.

Todo el elenco de Moscú se dirigió a la pista vacía en donde Sora minutos antes había calentado mientras el escenario Kaleido era ovacionado sin descanso.

– ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas con esto el escenario Kaleido dejan una prueba difícil para los locales! Sin duda esta presentación es lo mejor de esta noche, sin demeritar a ninguno de los demás participantes pero sin duda Kaleido trajo lo mejor de la noche hasta este momento solo resta esperar la presentación de las estrellas de Moscú pero como bien saben debemos esperas cierto tiempo en lo que el staff técnico hace sus ajustes y la orquesta toma su lugar mientras tanto disfruten de los momentos más emocionantes de la presentación de Kaleido.

Al termino de sus palabras el maestro de ceremonias se retiro y en las pantallas se mostraron los mejores momentos no solo de Kaleido sino de toda la competencia. Por su parte ya en back stage todos los otros países se acercaron a los de Kaleido para felicitarlos y otros tantos para pedir un autógrafo o una foto, China se mantuvo en orden sin hacer mayores aspavientos solo se limitaron a felicitar a sus colegas y a su compatriota May Wong.

– ¡Qué gran actuación jovencitos! –Dijo Mr. Kenneth quien ya se encontraba abajo nuevamente.

–Muchas gracias señor –respondió Layla a Nombre de todos.

–También deseo felicitar a las jovencitas que idearon todo este guion y dirección tan perfectos.

Mía y Kate agradecieron el halago de Mr. Kenneth.

–Sin duda señor el merito mayor lo merece Mía quien fue la creadora original de este argumento yo solo la apoye un poco en la dirección pero ella es la talentosa que merece el mayor halago –dijo Kate.

–Todos son un gran equipo y pase lo que pase después de hoy su actuación quedara grabada en la memoria de los presentes y del mundo entero–concluyo Mr. Kenneth.

–_Sora ansió ver lo que tienes preparado –pensó Layla–. Y espero que sea algo digno de ti pues no deseo ganar de una forma tan fácil._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–Chicos el momento decisivo a llegado –hablo Svetlana–. Es hoy cuando debemos darle al mundo entero una presentación digna para ellos y hacerlos felices por un largo tiempo, logrando asi que ellos guarden en sus memorias y en sus corazones nuestro acto de equipo, asi que vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros para hacer que el publico salga feliz en este día tan importante para ellos y para nosotros en esta hermosa navidad.

–Solo deseo agregar algo más amigos –dijo Evgeny–. Nuestro objetivo es algo más importante que el simple hecho de ganar, debemos demostrar la unión de equipo que realmente somos y con ello conseguir que nuestra armonía sea contagiada a todos los presentes, somos un gran equipo y jamás dejaremos de serlo, no somos egoístas y nuestro lema es trabajar unidos por el bien común de esta sociedad no por nuestro beneficio personal o vanidad salgamos a actuar y a hacer lo que más nos gusta, el darle felicidad al publico que tanto nos ha dado con sus aplausos.

Todos los elementos de Moscú hicieron una rueda, unieron sus manos y se desearon suerte, por ultimo Sora tomo la palabra.

–Desde hace tres años que llegue a este lugar me sentí desde el principio como en casa, sin duda en un inicio tenía dudas y no sabía que pensar al respecto de lo que me esperaba en Rusia, pero con el paso de los años descubrí que este lugar con todos ustedes y con toda esta hermosa gente era mi destino, no solo eso pues aquí encontré el amor personal y nuevos amigos sinceros, les agradezco su confianza y el que me hayan enseñado tanto en estos años, gracias compañeros, gracias por su confianza y amistad y solo deseo concluir diciendo algo muy importante ¡Recuerden amigos sus sueños son las alas que los ayudaran a volar!

Todos se acercaron a Sora unos la abrazaron y otros le dieron palmadas en sus espalda en señal de apoyo y respeto. Ella soltó unas cuantas lagrimas de sus bellos ojos para de inmediato secárselas y salir junto a sus compañeros rumbo al escenario para esperar su llamado.

–Miren ahí vienen el equipo local, se ven imponentes –murmuraban los miembros de los otros equipos.

–Es verdad y esa joven de cabello purpura es la chica que años atrás pertenecía a Kaleido, se dice que es una artista completa incluso mejor que Layla Hamilton –comento un miembro del equipo inglés.

Las estrellas de Moscú caminaban a pasos lentos todos en grupo rumbo al escenario, todos ellos liderados por Svetlana y Evgeny quienes iban al frente del grupo, una sensación de armonía se sentía al mirarlo caminar, poco a poco uno a uno iban entrando hacia donde se encontraban Kaleido y el equipo chino. Al llegar hacia donde estos se encontraban el equipó de China se acerco a ellos.

–Hagan lo que siempre nos han demostrado amigos – dijeron Ming y Hai Xie los capitanes de China.

–Gracias camaradas lo intentaremos –respondieron Svetlana y Evgeny.

Todo el elenco de China y el elenco ruso se dieron un fuerte abrazo en seña de amista fraternal evidente y como no iba a ser de ese modo si la mayoría de ambos equipos a lo largo de los años se intercambiaban elementos para que cada uno de ellos aprendiera diferentes estilos tanto el chino como el ruso y las tres parejas principales de cada equipo se conocían muy bien y tenían una muy buena amistad.

–Sora, Maxim hace tiempo no nos veíamos ¿verdad? –Preguntaron Wei y Jie Zhao.

–Asi es mis estimados Zhao hace un año desde la última vez que intercambiamos elementos y Sora se convirtió en la pareja momentánea de Jie y Wei en mi pareja –respondió Maxim mientras los saludaba con un par de besos en la mejilla al estrilo de Rusia.

–Cierto aun recuerdo esos tres meses cuando fui tu pareja de escena amigo –dijo Sora–. Fue un momento lindo y de un gran aprendizaje.

–Lo mismo digo amiga –respondió Jie–. Han sido momentos difíciles pero ansío ver la ejecución de la divinidad celestial amigos eso puede ser lo mejor en la historia de los circos.

–O también lo peor provocando la muerte de los ejecutantes –interrumpió Evgeny.

–Es verdad camarada –agrego Jun Zhang otro de los integrantes chinos–. Pero confió en que logren ejecutarla bien.

El quipo chino y el ruso, estaban intercambiando opiniones mientras el staff técnico de los moscovitas terminaba de ajustar todos lo detalles, una música de fondo agradable al público y los equipos se escuchaba en el escenario tanto rusos como chinos se encontraban incluso bailoteando y jugando entre ellos haciendo ademanes como si estuvieran en algún club nocturno disfrutando de la música, los chinos ya estaban relajados después de su presentación e incluso estaban bebiendo algunas sodas y otros algunas bebidas isotónicas completamente relajados conviviendo con el equipo ruso. Layla y el escenario Kaleido por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo sintieron un extraño deseo de querer adherirse a los chinos y rusos en su convivencia, pues esa armonía y fraternidad que entre ambos equipos existía ellos nunca antes la habían presenciado dado que toda su vida artística era en base a competencias y no a fraternidad.

Sora miro hacia donde se encontraba Layla Hamilton quien los observaba sorprendida y al ritmo de la música de fondo ella Layla inconscientemente movía suavemente su pierna derecha, de inmediato Sora fue con ella y de forma mas que sorpresiva la jalo para comenzar a juguetear con su amiga y ex compañera. Layla la observo y mientras hacía eso Sora y parte de sus compañeros de equipo tomaron botellas de agua y de Champagne agitándolas para destaparlas más tarde y comenzar a bañar a los chinos y a los de Kaleido Sora no fue la excepción pues mientras estaba jugando y bailoteando con Layla quien estaba completamente relajada haciendo algo que jamás antes había hecho fue bañada con champagne por parte de Sora lo cual provoco en Layla una sonrisa sincera la cual se convirtió en un llanto leve provocado por la alegría de sentir eso que nunca antes en su vida había sentido, todo eso se convirtió en una hermosa fiesta de hermandad y unión lo cual llamo la atención de las cámaras y de los otros equipos quienes de inmediato voltearon para filmarlos lo cual provoco que el público se contagiara al ver las escenas de back stage y comenzaran a aplaudir al unisonó al ver semejante acto de armonía

Después de toda la algarabía poco a poco fueron calmándose los ánimos y el maestro de ceremonias tuvo que interrumpir penosamente la fiesta en back stage pues la competencia debía continuar.

Continuara…

**N/A: Hola estoy de regreso con un capitulo mas de este fic y debo ofrecer disculpas a mis estimadas lectoras en este fic por la tardanza en mis actualizaciones, no lo hago porque no quiera a este fic claro que no de hecho debo decir que este fic es mi favorito porque fue mi primer fic que subí y el más visitado tanto en hit como en visitas o en alertas lo cual agradezco en demasía me tardo porque ya está por finalizar y pues tengo nostalgia sinceramente siendo este mi primer fic y el más popular dentro de mis fics, si el mas a pesar de ser de un anime al cual a muchos no les gusta o de un fandom pequeñito y por esa razón mi amor hacia este fic es mayor a pesar de ser tal vez el fic que mas mal he escrito y redactado o que se yo, pero asi preferí dejarlo por ser mi primer trabajo y por el respeto a este pues repetiré constantemente que es mi amor principal dentro de los fics jajja si me siento muy cursi pero asi soy y pues por esa razón tardo en actualizar pues quiero que el final aun no llegue y pues espero comprendan mis razones, que mas puedo decir más que agradecer a todas y cada una de ustedes que me han dejado sus reviews o comentarios vía PM o simplemente que me han agregado a sus alertas o a su autor favorito gracias a este fic sin más que decir por ahora solo concluyo pidiéndoles que dejen sus reviews y que sigan visitando esta historia la cual ya está por llegar a su fin hasta la próxima ¡Y recuerden sus sueños son las alas que los ayudaran a volar!**


	10. Ángel imperial

**Capitulo 10**

**Ángel imperial **

– ¡Damas y caballeros! lamento mucho esta abrupta interrupción pero se nos ha informado que todo está listo para que el elenco de las estrellas de Moscú haga su presentación asi que les pedimos cordialmente a los moscovitas que se preparen.

En back stage Sora y sus compañeros dejaron su fiesta de lado y se retiraron pero no ingresaron a la pista sino que se dirigieron a la pista contigua la que estaba completamente vacía.

–Nos veremos más tarde querida Sora –dijo en voz baja Layla quien miro como su amiga se retiraba de su lado.

–Bien amigos como bien sabemos la técnica especial será efectuada por Sora y por Maxim solo debemos ver de qué se trata aunque con nuestra presentación pasada tenemos una gran ventaja –dijo Ken.

– La orquesta filarmónica de Rusia esta lista y se nos informa que las Estrellas de Moscú presentara la obra inédita llamada La divinidad celestial creación del magnífico artista Evgeny Safoskin. La técnica de grupo se llama la danza de los ángeles y la técnica de pareja tiene como nombre Divina inmortalidad esta será ejecutada por la gran pareja formada por Svetlana Safoskina y Evgeny Safoskin, esperamos disfruten de esta presentación, ahora demos paso a la presentación de ¡Las Estrellas de Moscú!

Al término de la presentación del maestro de ceremonias las luces se apagaron nuevamente y la orquesta comenzó a interpretar la famosa y magistral música del lago de los cisnes pero en una versión más clásica y solemne.

– ¿Asi que Sora no será la protagonista?–Pregunto Layla.

Lo mismo dijeron en tono sorpresivo todos los integrantes de Kaleido y el propio señor Kenneth.

– ¿Qué nos tienen preparado Evgeny? –Se cuestiono Yuri.

Las luces blancas iluminaron la pista de hielo y de una forma elegante y solemne salieron todos los integrantes secundarios de las estrellas de Moscú patinando de una forma bastante expresiva y sutil. La orquesta cambio el ritmo de la música interpretando una obra con más fuerza y velocidad rítmica, en ese momento una gran pantalla descendió del techo y comenzaron a emitirse escenas de cada uno de los estelares. El publico ovacionaba cada una de las escenas mientras los patinadores bailaban a ritmo rápido ejecutando movimientos de un nivel de dificultad medio pero bastante llamativos al ritmo de la música. Los presentes aplaudían cada que presentaban a uno de los estelares en las pantallas. El maestro de ceremonias apareció colgando de un trapecio en lo más alto del escenario y comenzó a presentar a las tres parejas principales.

– ¡Damas y caballeros con ustedes el gran caballero blanco Vladimir Pavlovich y su inseparable pareja la fantástica Ludmilla Romanova!

Vladimir apareció en uno de los veinte trapecios que habían agregado los moscovitas balanceándose de cabeza esperando la salida de su pareja, Ludmilla apareció del otro lado igualmente de cabeza balanceándose velozmente para de inmediato ejecutar el fénix dorado de Layla pero con la dificultad de que ambos trapecistas estaban de cabeza dejando fascinados a los presentes ante semejante ejecución.

– ¡No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos! –Exclamo Ken–. Fue un Fénix dorado invertido y múltiple eso jamás lo había visto en mi vida.

La pareja descendió de los trapecios y les fueron colocados un par de patines a cada uno con los que comenzaron a patinar en el hielo.

– ¡Niños, niñas aquí están sus aclamados Maxim Litvochenko y Sora Naegino nuestro ángel imperial!

Maxim apareció en un trapecio central de gran altura mientras que Sora se encontraba en la pista de Hielo girando a gran velocidad y dándole la vuelta a toda la pista como si estuviera preparando algo más.

–May ¿recuerdas que eso lo vimos hace algunos minutos en su calentamiento? –Pregunto Rosetta.

–Si lo recuerdo pero pensé que sería una técnica que usaría al final y es solo su presentación.

– ¿De qué hablan? –preguntaron Mía y Anna.

–Observen y lo descubrirán –respondió Rosetta.

Sora continuaba danzando perfectamente y al mismo tiempo tomando más velocidad mientras Maxim se columpiaba en todos los trapecios hasta acomodarse en el más alto de todos. En ese momento Sora cambio su dirección hacia una rampa bastante inclinada la cual le ayudo a impulsarse a gran velocidad hacia uno de los trapecios de media altura dando cuatro giros en rosca lo cual le ayudo a poder quitarse los patines sin mayor problema ya que eran especiales. Al llegar al trapecio comenzó a balancearse rápidamente y se impulso para ser recibida por Maxim quien estaba esperándola de cabeza, él la recibió y la impulso hacia las alturas ejecutando asi la técnica angelical la cual tenía muchos nuevos movimientos extras agregados por Sora para después de eso cada uno cambiar de trapecio y de inmediato ejecutar la técnica fantástica mientras el público en general enmudecía ante semejante presentación.

–No, no eso no era lo que habíamos visto –dijo May–. Lo que Rosetta y yo observamos fue algo más simple que eso, Sora ha rebasado todos los limites imaginados ¿Qué clase de mujer, es? No lo entiendo.

– ¡Es un ángel! –Grito fascinado Mr. Kenneth desde su palco.

Yuri y Layla observaban en silencio al igual que Leon mientras Kalos miraba a la pequeña Sora ya convertida en lo que él siempre quiso ver en ella y su expresión lo decía todo pues su frente estaba llena de sudor a causa de la presentación de Sora.

Maxim y Sora brincaron a los trampolines dando unas piruetas para de inmediato colocarse sus patines y comenzar a danzar sobre el hielo.

–¡No nos olvidemos de ellos dos pues son la pareja invencible con ustedes el impresionante Zar de los escenarios Evgeny Safoskin y la divina Zarina de los escenarios Svetlana Safoskina!

Ambos salieron a la pista de hielo con sus hermosos trajes en color blanco brillante con vivos rojos y comenzaron a patinar de forma magistral haciendo evoluciones nunca antes vistas por nadie girando de un lado a otro impulsándose simultáneamente mientras Sora se colocaba en el centro de la pista sentada en un pequeño columpio. En ese momento la orquesta cambio su interpretación y Sora comenzó a entonar una pequeña aria cantando increíblemente hermoso.

–Asi que ella era la cantante especial me alegro mucho querida Sora –dijo alegremente Sara.

Los Safoskin brincaron a los trampolines para ser impulsados a una cuerda floja y comenzaron a ejecutar sus ejercicios en ese momento todo se apago y de nueva cuenta el maestro de ceremonias ingreso.

–Ellos son los integrantes de nuestro maravilloso escenario de Moscú ahora damos inicio al acto oficial.

La gente quedo anonada pues pensaron que ese era ya el acto oficial y solo era su presentación, de inmediato la orquesta comenzó a tocar música solemne y lenta y por fin la obra Divinidad celestial dio inicio.

Todo el elenco de las estrellas de Moscú comenzó a danzar al unisonó en la pista de hielo, todos sin excepción incluyendo a las tres parejas protagónicas era una imagen realmente bella pues la escenografía combinaba a la perfección con sus atuendos y con su danza, eran un equipo en toda la extensión de la palabra, no existía individualismo en su presentación y gracias a eso su acto se convirtió en uno solo a tal grado que parecía haber un solo ser en la pista. Las ejecuciones comenzaron a subir de nivel pues las tres parejas principales comenzaron sus maravillosas evoluciones. Las tres parejas comenzaron a ejecutar sus triples Axel llamado también salto de vals al mismo tiempo los seis integrantes hicieron un salto hacia adelante dando algunas vueltas en el aire aterrizando en el hielo, de inmediato ejecutaron un Salchow cuádruple pues los seis comenzaron a patinar hacia atrás preparando su salto para de inmediato colocarse y patinar de frente dando un giro en tres exterior para colocarse en un costado interior trasero. Ya en esa posición utilizaron una fuerte presión a ese costado interior para levantarse del hielo haciendo asi el cuádruple Salchow dando cuatros impresionantes giros en el aire al mismo tiempo y aterrizar limpiamente en el hielo.

Inmediatamente después de esa excepcional ejecución la cual dejo maravillada a May quien de antemano sabía lo que era el patinaje sobre hielo las tres parejas prepararon una nueva combinación pues ahora ejecutarían el triple Loop. Los seis nuevamente prepararon su salto patinando hacia atrás, después se mantuvieron en el costado exterior trasero de su eje haciendo una curva pronunciada con la pierna que utilizarían para saltar y colocaron su otra pierna delante, usando una fuerte presión en ese costado exterior al llegar al final de la curva los seis saltaron y dieron tres giros en el aire ejecutando asi el triple Loop cayendo sobre la pista de hielo.

La gente maravillada aplaudía al ritmo de la orquesta mientras todas las estrellas de Moscú continuaban su danza y su obra la cual trataba de plasmar en ella la unidad, hermandad y gentileza del ser humano aunque pareciera que no hubiese tal gentileza en las personas los artistas intentaban plasmar y dar a entender que aun existía la armonía y el amor en los seres vivos. De inmediato Svetlana y Evgeny se colocaron en el centro de la pista mientras sus demás compañeros hacían una enorme rueda la cual con los efectos especiales simulaba ser el planeta tierra en el cual Evgeny y Svetlana danzaban sin ningún problema dando a entender que la tierra era de todos y que todos eran libres de elegir su felicidad sanamente.

La pareja comenzó a patinar más velozmente parecía que ejecutarían un salto fantasía y asi fue. Ellos ejecutaron el russian Split o salto ruso el cual era muy espectacular, específicamente el salto hecho por los hombres se llama russian Split literalmente abertura a la rusa porque se parece en mucho a los saltos que hacen los bailarines rusos en el aire impulsándose con las puntas de los patines a gran velocidad y saltando muy alto de forma impresionante para caer sobre sus mismas puntas, ambos ejecutaron ese salto al ritmo de la maravillosa música de fondo mientras Sora, Maxim, Ludmilla y Vladimir ejecutaban la pirueta llamada ángel con sus cuerpos totalmente rectos girando perpendicularmente al hielo mientras los otros artistas ejecutaban piruetas normales con sus cuerpos rectos girando sobre su pierna izquierda y cerrando con la pierna derecha haciendo las combinaciones de cada uno bastante llamativas y coordinadas con las de mayor grado de dificultad que ejecutaban las tres parejas principales. Todo indicaba que estaban por llegar al clímax de esa escena ya que todos los artistas secundarios se retiraron dejando solo a las tres parejas principales, dichas parejas comenzaron a danzar cada una con su cada cual lo cual conmovió a todos los ahí presentes pues su escena relataba el amor en una de las parejas la de Sora y Maxim, la divinidad era plasmada por Ludmilla y Vladimir y la creación del universo era plasmada por Evgeny y Svetlana y todo conectaba entre sí. El amor, lo divino y el universo. Sin duda alguna una imagen sin igual. De inmediato comenzaron patinar más rápido y ejecutaron la pirueta llamada Bielman. Dicha pirueta era de un grado complejo ya que para su ejecución se necesitaba una gran flexibilidad y un fuerte equilibrio ya que los patinadores tenían que agarrarse la pierna levantada hacia atrás, con las dos manos de manera que su cuerpo quedara totalmente arqueado y que las piernas sobrepasasen la cabeza, formando una bonita figura. La música subió su intensidad y las tres parejas comenzaron a interpretar el clímax de esa escena de forma magistral y mientras Evgeny, Svetlana, Vladimir y Ludmilla giraban velozmente Sora y Maxim preparaban un quíntuple mortal hacia atrás mientras patinaban. Ejecutarían uno de los movimientos más espectaculares dentro del patinaje pero el más peligroso, era el mortal hacia atrás pero lo harían quíntuple algo que jamás nadie había intentando.

– ¡Sora por favor no hagas eso no arriesgues tu vida de esa forma! –Exclamo espantada May.

– ¿De qué hablas May?–Pregunto Layla.

–Ella ejecutara un quíntuple mortal hacia atrás mientras patina y es impulsada por Maxim pero aunque ella ejecute técnicas maravillosas en el trapecio es diferente ya que ahí su compañero a apoya para proteger su integridad en el patinaje es distinto pues ella estará sola ante una gran velocidad y una gran elevación provocada por su compañero si falla en uno solo de sus giros por la inercia de la gravedad sin duda caerá de cabeza en la pista de hielo, un antiguo compañero que conocí cuando comenzaba a patinar lo intento y era un mortal doble el cayo de cabeza y por la fuerza falleció a causa del traumatismo que le ocasiono el golpe, y ahora Sora lo hará pero quíntuple y eso lo descubrí por la velocidad que están tomando.

Layla palideció y comprendió las palabras de su gran amiga Sora antes de competir dándole a entender que posiblemente con esa técnica aparentemente más simple que la fantástica y la angelical pero que en realidad tenia mayor peligrosidad que las mencionadas podría perder la vida y eso la hizo sentir un vacio enorme en el estomago al sentir que posiblemente su amiga muriera ante sus propios ojos.

– ¡Kalos detén eso! –Exclamo Layla–. No dejes que mí, que nuestra Sora arriesgue su vida de esa forma te lo ruego.

–No puedo hacerlo Layla ella decidió eso y ese es su destino, el destino de su grandeza y yo no puedo inmiscuirme en su vida.

–Entonces yo lo hare Kalos yo entrare a la piste y detendré eso.

–No harás nada Layla déjala cumplir con su destino –dijo Leon.

–Asi es Layla o es que acaso después de lo que viviste con ella y lo que has visto hoy desconfías de su capacidad, con eso estarías insultando a tu amiga –concluyo Yuri.

Layla no dijo nada y se limito a continuar observando la situación. En la pantalla se pidió absoluto silencio puesto que Sora ejecutaría la técnica mortal el ángel imperial como se le conocía a Sora en los escenarios rusos y de lograr ejecutarla asi se llamaría en honor a su ejecutante. Todos incluyendo la orquesta guardaron silencio Sora observo a todos sus compañeros, ex compañeros y a todos sus amigos y publico.

–_Mi hora llego deseo lograr esta ejecución y si no lo consigo fui muy feliz de haberles conocido a todos queridos amigos._

Maxim continúo dando algunas vueltas a la pista al igual que las otras dos parejas.

–_Confiamos en ti Sora cumple tu sueño y se digna representante y futura sucesora de la gran zarina de nuestro escenario hablo de la gran Svetlana –pensó Maxim._

Por fin se animo a regresar junto a Sora y la tomo de los brazos dándole muchas vueltas a gran velocidad un trapecio bastante alto descendió en el centro y nadie imaginaba que ocurriría en ese lugar.

– ¡Qué demonios intentas hacer Sora! Eso ya no está en mis conocimientos de patinaje –dijo May.

Maxim continuo balanceando a Sora hasta que por fin la impulso con gran fuerza y velocidad lo cual provoco que Sora volara por los aires gracias a su cuerpo ligero y dio cinco mortales hacia atrás en el aire pero no era todo ya que Sora logro llegar al trapecio tomándolo después de haber dado sus cinco mortales y comenzó a balancearse rápidamente en el trapecio en donde no había ni redes de protección ni trampolines solo la pista de hielo y fue ahí que todos los artistas descubrieron que era lo que Sora intentaba hacer.

– ¡Sora no lo hagas por dios no! –Grito Kalos.

– ¡No Sora detente! –exclamaron sus amigas.

– ¡Es imposible que esté intentando hacer eso no lo hagas Sora! –dijeron Leon y Yuri.

– ¿Por qué eres tan necia Sora? ¡Detente! –dijo Ken.

–Creo en ti querida Sora yo te admiro no sabes cuánto –expreso Layla.

Sora tomo un impulso bastante fuerte y se soltó del trapecio dando alrededor de ocho mortales hacia atrás mientras caía hasta la pista de hielo, era impresionante observar las evoluciones aéreas de Sora una y otra vez, dejando detrás de ella una estela de luz brillante y hermosa gracias a los efectos especiales. Nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, jamás antes habían visto a un trapecista soltarse del trapecio y arrojarse al vacio mientras ejecuta varios mortales invertidos. El momento estaba cerca Sora estaba por caer a la pista.

–_Esta sensación es fantástica –pensó Sora–. Esto es lo que siempre soñé el sentir que era volar por un momento y ahora que he cumplido mi sueño agradezco a todos por haberme dado siempre su apoyo y amistad nunca dejare de estar agradecida con todos los amo amigos y sobre todo a ti Layla Hamilton eres mi mayor inspiración._

Al momento que Sora decía miro a su amiga Layla Hamilton quien la observaba asombrada, después de eso su cabeza se estrello en contra de la pista de hielo llenándola con un gran charco de sangre dejando impactados a todos los presentes.

– ¡Sora No por dios no! –Grito sollozando Layla mientras corría a lado de su amiga quien tenía el cráneo desecho.

La gente estaba horrorizada ante la escena en ese momento Sora abrió sus ojos y aun se encontraba girando en los aires a punto de caer al suelo después de haberse soltado del trapecio.

–Sería absurdo si yo muriera de esa forma a mi no me gustan las tragedias asi que no moriré –dijo Sora en los aires después de haber regresado de sus pensamientos.

De inmediato Maxim comenzó a girar y se dirigió hacia donde Sora estaba por caer, ella se acomodo de forma que él la atrapara en sus hombros sin ser cortado por las cuchillas de los patines cosa que Maxim hizo a la perfección cayendo Sora en sus hombros de rodillas y gracias a su ligereza todo salió perfecto pues Maxim de inmediato la tomo en sus brazos acomodándose para después bajarla y asi las tres parejas principales se retiraron mientras las luces se apagaban e ingresaban los demás artistas secundarios para darle tiempo a los protagonistas de mudarse de ropa para la siguiente escena, dejando a todos los presentes mudos después de la maravillosa técnica el ángel imperial ejecutada por Sora.

–No hay palabras para esto que acabamos de ver –dijo Layla–. Todo es perfecto y tu Sora me has dejado sin palabras, sin duda alguna la competencia si es que asi se le puede llamar a eso ya está decidida pues esto no ha sido una competencia ya que en una competencia existe eso competencia y aquí verdaderamente solo un equipo ha demostrado su grandeza felicidades querida Sora lo has conseguido.

Las tres parejas principales de Moscú ingresaron a Back stage para dirigirse a su camerino y mudarse de ropa al entrar todos los competidores y dueños de circos aplaudieron a Sora y a sus compañeros, Sora volteo y observo a Layla llorando de felicidad aplaudiéndole sinceramente, la competencia apenas en su inicio estaba ya decidida pero lo mejor estaba por venir aun. En ese momento Sora hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento a todos aquellos que la aplaudías y se dirigió a su camerino dejando a todos con un sentimiento de alegría sin igual.

Continuara…

**N/A: Saludos antes que nada gracias por seguir leyendo este fic a pesar de ser extremadamente fantasioso claro por eso lo puse en el género de aventura y fantasía pero bueno es que a muchas Sora les cae mal a mi no tanto Layla como Sora las adoro a las dos sin duda y pues trate de darle emoción a este capítulo una emoción diferente pues si bien es algo ya evidente lo que ocurrió quise darle emoción una emoción diferente a esto y el final es aun mas fantástico esperen a verlo. Ojala no me odien por las escenas finales en donde Sora aparentemente tiene una visión de lo que pasaría si ella muriera en ese peligroso mortal y que me perdonen por lo fantasioso de la técnica ángel imperial es obvio que son rutinas que son inexistentes como la fantástica y la angelical y eso es lo lindo el tener imaginación para dejarla volar y crear actos increíbles como el que quise plasmar ahora bien daré unas explicaciones de los movimientos de patinaje que nombre en este capítulo los cuales si son reales esos si asi que daré mi explicación.**

**Axel triple: **_**Salto de vals**_**  
El patinador empieza el salto hacia adelante, salta, hace una media vuelta en el aire y aterriza sobre el hielo.**

_**Salchow**_**: ****El patinador prepara el salto patinando hacia atrás,****  
****después, voltea para patinar de frente, hace un giro en tres exterior (un giro básico que parece a un "3" en el hielo) para colocarse en un costado interior trasero,****  
****en esa posición, usando una fuerte presión a ese costado interior para levantarse del hielo haciendo, una (salchow),****  
****dos (doble salchow), tres (triple salchow) o inclusive cuatro (Cuádruple salchow) vueltas en el aire****  
****y aterriza sobre el hielo.**

_**Loop**_**: El patinador prepara el salto patinando hacia atrás,  
después, se mantiene en el costado exterior trasero haciendo una curva pronunciada con la pierna que va a saltar y coloca la otra pierna delante  
usando una fuerte presión en ese costado exterior al llegar al final de la curva, el patinador salta y hace un (loop),****  
dos (doble loop) o tres (triple loop) vueltas en el aire y aterriza sobre el hielo.**

**El****salto ruso (russian split):****Es muy espectacular, específicamente el salto hecho por los hombres que se llama "russian split" literalmente "abertura a la rusa". Este salto lleva su nombre, porque se parece a los saltos que hacen los bailarines rusos en el aire.**

**PIRUETAS Y GIROS**

_**BIELMAN**_**: Esta es una pirueta de un alto nivel de dificultad. Para su ejecución hace falta una gran flexibilidad y un fuerte equilibrio. El patinador tendrá que agarrarse la pierna levantada hacia atrás, con las dos manos de manera que su cuerpo queda totalmente arqueado y que las piernas sobrepasen la cabeza, formando una bonita figura. **

**Pirueta ángel o camello, y cambiada:****Sobre la posición del ángel o bien el camello, y el cuerpo totalmente recto, se gira perpendicular al hielo.**

**ÁNGEL****: Este movimiento tan asiduo en la mayoría de los pro gramas de patinaje, consiste en patinar sobre una pierna mientras la otra esta levantada hacia atrás lo mas alto posible, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia abajo. También existe la modalidad de ángel hacia atrás.**

**MORTAL ATRÁS: ****Este arriesgado salto, está prohibido en competiciones europeas, pero no en las estadounidenses, es tan espectacular como peligroso para el patinador. De esta técnica me base para inventar lo que ustedes leyeron que Sora hizo obviamente nadie podría hacer en la vida real lo que Sora ejecuto pero se me ocurrió basándome en este mortal jejeje.**

**Estas serian las explicaciones a las técnicas de patinaje que utilice en este capítulo espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo mas y mas espero sus comentaros bye.**


	11. El fantástico final de un gran comienzo

**Capitulo 11**

**El fantástico final de un gran comienzo**

–Gran trabajo muchachos –dijo Sergei dueño del escenario de Moscú–. Sora siempre confiamos en tu gran potencial para ejecutar el Ángel imperial pero jamás creí que lo harías de una forma tan majestuosa te felicito.

–Gracias jefe todo esto es gracias al trabajo en equipo que durante años planeamos –contesto Sora.

–Bien el momento ha llegado ustedes deben apoyar al máximo a Evgeny y Svetlana para que la Divinidad celestial salga perfecta, todo está listo para lo que nos has pedido querida Sora asi que prepárense pues ya es hora de regresar a la pista.

Las tres parejas mudaron sus ropas vistiendo ahora unos hermosos trajes en tres diferentes colores Sora y Maxim vestían uno en color blanco con adornos azules, Vladimir y Ludmilla otros en color azul con adornos blancos y Evgeny y Svetlana vestían otro en color rojo con adornos dorados. Juntos los seis simulaban los colores de la bandera de Rusia mirándose espectaculares todos y cada uno de ellos. Salieron del vestidor y la presentación de sus compañeros estaba por concluir. Al salir los de Kaleido los observaron fijamente no pudiendo evitar notar la belleza de Sora, Ludmilla y Svetlana y la galante presencia varonil de Maxim, Vladimir y Evgeny.

–_Sora eres realmente hermosa –pensó Leon._

–_Jamás pensé que tu belleza llegara mas allá de lo que eras –pensó Ken._

Sora camino rumbo al escenario no sin antes acercarse a Layla, abrazarla y susurrarle al oído.

–Prepárense Layla solo eso debo decirte.

Layla no dijo nada solo reflexiono tratando de averiguar a qué se refería su amiga. En ese momento el maestro de ceremonias dio el aviso que anunciaba la segunda y última escena de los moscovitas, al instante Sora y compañía ingresaron al escenario mientras Evgeny hizo una seña hacia donde se encontraban los directores y los encargados de todo lo relacionado con los efectos especiales.

–Sora acaso ustedes planean… –dijo Layla–. Mia reúne a todos al instante y pídeles que hagan un poco de ejercicio para calentar nuevamente sus cuerpos.

Mia obedeció sin saber a bien que era lo que Layla tenía planeado, al voltear hacia donde se encontraba el equipo chino observo que todos ellos estaban calentando y de inmediato ordeno a sus compañeros hacer lo mismo, quienes sin saber porque tenían que hacerlo obedecieron a su directora.

La después de unos minutos la orquesta comenzó a tocar de nuevo una sinfonía hermosa. Sora y sus compañeros ingresaron a la pista y dos trapecios triples descendieron hasta donde estos se encontraban, en uno de ellos las tres mujeres subieron y en el otro lógicamente los hombres tomaron sus lugares, eran un par de trapecios con la forma de un triangulo amplio en el cual los seis se acomodaron cada uno es su respectivo lugar.

– ¿Qué tienen en mente Sora? ¿Acaso no fue suficiente ejecutar el ángel imperial? –pregunto Layla.

Los demás artistas de Moscú ejecutaban acrobacias en los trampolines, monociclos, la pista de hielo y en las cuerdas flojas mientras los protagonistas ascendían hasta lo más alto del escenario. Cuatro trapecios normales bajaron acomodados dos en cada lado de los hombres y de las mujeres de inmediato la orquesta comenzó a tocar más rápidamente mientras los dos trapecios triples comenzaron a balancearse poco a poco hasta aumentar la velocidad considerablemente, los trapecios comenzaron a girar de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente en ese momento Sora, Ludmilla, Maxim y Vladimir brincaron dando gran cantidad de giros con un grado de dificultad considerable.

– ¿Yuri observas lo mismo que yo? –pregunto Layla.

–Si Layla parecen cuatro cometas cruzando la vía láctea –respondió el rubio.

–León mira allá arriba son cuatro cometas surcando los cielos –dijo May.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Cathy.

–El techo del escenario comienza a abrirse poco a poco –respondió Mía Guillem.

En efecto el techo movible del escenario comenzó a abrirse mientras Sora, Ludmilla, Maxim y Vladimir continuaban girando de un trapecio a otro y ayudados de los efectos especiales simulaban ser cometas volando en el espacio exterior. De forma increíble el techo se movió por completo dejando ante la vista de todos, un hermoso cielo oscuro en Moscú el cual estaba lleno de estrellas, y un poco de nieve fresca y pasiva caía dentro del escenario convirtiendo a este en un lugar armonioso ante tan hermosa escena.

–Ahora viene la maravillosa técnica ascensión al paraíso, Layla obsérvala bien y disfruta de algo que posiblemente sea la única vez que podamos ver –dijo Yuri.

En ese momento después de que Sora y sus tres compañeros estuvieron dando giros de un lado a otro aparentemente de forma ordinaria se tomaron de sus trapecios para de inmediato bajar a la pista y agregarse al elenco de abajo dejando solos a Svetlana y Evgeny. En el cielo se dibujo la figura exacta del planeta tierra gracias a todos los giros que dieron Sora y sus compañeros de un lado a otro apoyados de los efectos especiales, dicha imagen se miraba impresionante era una recreación del planeta tierra emergiendo del escenarios, dicho efecto pudo ser visto por todos los ciudadanos próximos al escenario ya que para eso se abrió el techo movible pues deseaban dar el efecto deseado, todos sin excepción admiraron dicho suceso y en ese momento Svetlana y Evgeny comenzaron su actuación.

–Ya es hora Svetlana fundámonos en uno solo y creemos algo sin igual –dijo Evgeny.

Ambos comenzaron a girar de un lado a otro dentro de sus trapecios triangulares creando una estela luminosa la cual simulaba la explosión del big bang o creación del universo, de inmediato Svetlana se impulso con gran fuerza para salir volando hacia las alturas, el trapecio estaba tan alto lo cual provoco que ella saliera fuera de este gracias a que ya no estaba el techo, todos los espectadores dentro del escenario y los de fuera lograron mirarla mientras ella giraba de forma espectacular mientras unos rayos de luz cubrían su cuerpo dando un efecto increíble como si la mujer estuviera ascendiendo al cielo. Evgeny se encontraba dando giros de un trapecio a otro con un alto grado de dificultad esperando a que su pareja descendiera Layla y todos los presentes no esperaban ver a una mujer literalmente volando por los cielos, muchos fuegos artificiales comenzaron a encenderse y Svetlana comenzó su descenso, Evgeny se encontraba a medio camino para llegar a su trapecio lo cual significaba que si deseaba atrapar a su pareja tenía que hacerlo a medio camino algo extremadamente peligroso para ambos.

– ¡Es increíble! esa técnica es sin duda asombrosa –exclamo Layla–. Pero como la atrapara si ambos están en el aire y sin el trapecio.

–Observa lo que viene Layla –dijo Yuri.

Evgeny quien giraba de pie observo como su pareja estaba por caer donde él se encontraba, este abrió sus brazos y ella de forma automática cayó en ellos terminando abrazados, con el fondo del planeta tierra a sus espaldas. En ese momento ambos comenzaron a girar rápidamente y otra luz los ilumino simulando ser una estrella que caía a la tierra, todos pensaban que ambos morirían pues estaban cayendo rápidamente pero todo estaba calculado ya que Sora y Maxim brincaron en el trampolín y después al trapecio impulsándose para arrojar otro trapecio al centro en el cual tanto Svetlana como Evgeny descendieron poniendo sus pies sobre este para de inmediato brincar a los trampolines y caer en la pista ante el asombro de los presentes. Sin duda esta técnica no había tenido un grado de ejecuciones fantásticas a diferencia de las pasadas pero su grado de dificultad era mayor no por el numero de giros sino por la estética, el ritmo, la fuerza artística y la evolución coordinada para que Svetlana pareciera estar volando en el cielo de Moscú por un largo rato y más tarde caer en brazos de su amado girando y caer exactos en el trapecio como una estrella fugaz, algo realmente artístico, emotivo y sobresaliente con un grado de dificultad artístico nunca antes visto.

– ¡No es posible! ¡No es posible! Vi que una enorme estrella fugaz aterrizo ante nuestro ojos ¡eso no es posible! –Exclamo asombrada Layla–. Ellos no estaban brincando, ellos estaban levitando, yo lo vi ellos volaban ellos se convirtieron en uno con la vía láctea ¡eso no es normal, no es normal!

Las piernas de Layla estaban temblando posiblemente de nerviosismo ante lo que ella acababa de presenciar y no era la única pues todos los equipos todos sin excepción estaban igual que ella ante lo que habían presenciado.

–Asi que esta es la completa ejecución de la divinidad celestial de los Safoskin–dijo un nervioso y encantado Yuri–. Sabía la métrica de la técnica pero jamás creí que fuera tan majestuosa ellos dos sin duda son lo mejor del mundo. No entiendo cómo es que ella y él pudieron literalmente volar en los aires como un par de ángeles suspendidos en el espacio.

Todo Kaleido solo observo sin poder decir nada mas, la orquesta comenzó a tocar un tema más rítmico y rápido anunciando el final de la obra. Las tres parejas principales estaban en la pista danzando armoniosamente secundados por los secundarios y de inmediato al ritmo de la música concluyeron su danza acomodados Sora y Maxim de lado derecho abrazados mirando hacia el cielo, Vladimir abrazando a Ludmilla quien se encontraba de espaldas a él con la cabeza hacia abajo mirando al piso como señal de respeto a la tierra y Svetlana con Evgeny en el centro y con una de sus rodillas en el piso con los brazos extendidos mirando al público, como seña de que al estar de rodillas les agradecían por su apoyo. Era una postal realmente hermosa en ese instante todo término y un silencio absoluto apareció en el escenario, de inmediato el público comenzó a aplaudir y se pusieron de pie todos al mismo tiempo para celebrar tan majestuoso acto. Todos público, jueces y competidores de pie aplaudiendo a los ya definitivamente ganadores de la competencia, fue un aplauso largo de varios minutos de duración, los artistas moscovitas estaban agotados respirando agitadamente por el gran esfuerzo realizado y por el jubilo de haber conseguido con su acto unir los corazones del mundo entero demostrando con su obra que si bien el mundo está lleno de cosas malas y complicadas la unión de los corazones con el alma, espíritu y fuerza de voluntad de los seres vivos eran mas grandes que todos los males del mundo y que eso los convertía a todos en un solo ser un ser de paz y hermandad que superaba cualquier obstáculo por difícil que fuera, esa obra había demostrado eso que no hay obstáculo imposible de superar a pesar de tener todo en contra si todos trabajan unidos las cosas malas tarde o temprano acaban destruyéndose gracias al amor y a la unión de los seres vivos. Sora y sus compañeros comenzaron a llorar de alegría, una extraña alegría que les había llegado de repente y el repicar inesperado de las campanas de la catedral de Moscú se unió al sonido de los instrumentos de la orquesta que comenzó a interpretar la oda a la alegría la sinfonía número nueve del maestro Beethoven, el publico instantáneamente se dejo llevar por el hermoso momento y comenzaron todos a entonar la letra de tan maravillosa obra. Un acto inesperado ocurría eso no estaba en el guion pero era maravilloso observarlo en pleno festejo navideño la obra planeada por el escenario de Moscú había dado los frutos que ellos deseaban desde un principio.

–Esto era lo que querías Sora –dijo Layla con lagrimas en sus ojos–. Te felicito amiga esto es lo más hermoso que he presenciado en mi vida.

Sora volteo hacia donde se encontraban Layla y sus compañeros y el equipo chino. De inmediato los invito a ingresar al escenario con su mano llamándolos a todos ellos.

–Kaleido Star correspondamos la invitación de nuestra amiga –ordeno Layla.

Todos comenzaron a ingresar al escenario lo mismo el equipo de China, Sora tomo de la mano a Layla y corrió junto con ella para brincar al trampolín y después impulsarse para llegar a los trapecios, después de eso todos los principales de cada equipo hicieron lo propio y comenzaron sus evoluciones fantásticas en todos los trapecios que ahí se encontraban con la hermosa música de fondo y los aplausos del respetable ante semejante suceso.

– ¡Layla recordemos viejos tiempos! –grito Sora.

Todos comprendieron a que se refería y les dieron un espacio, en ese momento Layla y Sora ejecutaron su maravillosa técnica fantástica la cual si bien era ya menor en comparación de lo visto, pero para Sora y para Layla era algo muy especial en realidad y comenzaron a ejecutarla, mientras los otros artistas ejecutaban sus técnicas especiales. Leon y May el espiral demonio, Ludmilla y Vladimir su gran técnica angelical renovada, Yuri junto a Rosetta ejecutaban parte del renacer de las sombras la cual Rosetta había aprendido a la perfección, el equipo chino ejecutaba el dragón milenario, Evgeny y Svetlana ejecutaban el ángel imperial, mientras Ken, Mía, Anna, Marion y los demás artistas hacían acrobacias en la pista convirtiendo a dicho escenario en un lugar lleno de paz y armonía sin igual con una visión barroca prácticamente gracias a todas las diferentes ejecuciones y evoluciones de cada uno de los artistas. Era un escenario lleno de luz y vida que duro por largos minutos en dicho lugar.

– ¿Asi que este era tu verdadero plan Sora? –pregunto Layla en los aires.

–Asi es Layla lo único que deseábamos era que todo el mundo observara el mensaje de paz que tratábamos de decirles y que todos ustedes los demás artistas olvidaran que esto era una competencia para unirnos todos los países en uno solo por un momento y de esa forma darle un ejemplo a todo aquel que nos observa y sobre todo a los niños de todo el mundo esa era nuestra intención y por fin lo logramos.

–Los felicito Sora lo han hecho muy bien.

Todos terminaron sus actos bajando a la pista formados sin excepción levantado sus manos al tiempo que la nieve seguía cayendo en el lugar y al tiempo en que la orquesta dejaba de tocar la sinfonía.

– ¡Damas y caballeros! –Hablo el presentador–. Ante semejante acto de unión no quisiéramos romper la armonía pero los jueces deben dar su veredicto final y anunciar al ganador.

– ¡Un momento por favor! –Exclamo Sora quien pidió la palabra y tomó el micrófono–. A nombre de nuestro equipo deseo informarle a los jueces que olviden eso, pues aquí no hay competencia solo unión y fraternidad lo cual era nuestro objetivo y se ha cumplido, si desean saber quien fue el ganador ustedes querido publico tienen la mejor decisión pero guárdenla en sus corazones pues cada persona tiene sus gustos y su preferencia asi que ustedes llevaran en sus mentes y en sus corazones a su propio ganador pues ustedes son los que nos hacen a nosotros, asi que de mi parte si me dieran a escoger a un ganador yo los escojo a ustedes querido publico ustedes son los ganadores en este evento gracias por su eterno apoyo a nombre de nuestro equipo pues sin ustedes nosotros no seriamos nada, nosotros como artistas nos debemos a ustedes gracias infinitamente.

El respetable ovaciono a Sora grandemente lo mismo que los demás equipos y todos concordaron con la integrante de Moscú lo cual los jueces aceptaron guardando el sobre del ganador sin abrir el resultado dejando a la expectativa de todos el resultado final aunque para el propio Kaleido era evidente quien había sido el vencedor absoluto y Kalos dentro de sí agradeció a Sora y a sus compañeros no haber hecho público eso para no desprestigiar a Kaleido en el futuro a causa del resultado tan evidente.

El público comenzó a retirarse y el techo del escenario fue nuevamente colocado quedando únicamente en back stage los integrantes principales de Kaleido y los de Moscú pues los demás equipos ya se habían retirado. Sora se dejo caer cansadamente en el piso de back stage ante un notorio cansancio después de semejante actuación.

–Qué gran actuación Sora sin duda tu progreso fue magnifico tal y como lo esperaba –dijo Kalos.

–Gracias jefe mucho de esto ha sido gracias a su confianza ahora he conseguido lo que deseaba y me siento feliz.

–Me alegro por ti Sora y cuando gustes participar tú y tus compañeros en nuestro escenario Kaleido solo dime y sabes que tendrán las puertas abiertas siempre que lo deseen.

–Lo mismo les digo a ustedes Kaleido stars cuando gusten hacer presentaciones en Moscú los recibiremos con las manos abiertas –dijo Sergei.

Sergei, Kalos, Mr. Kenneth y Sara se retiraron dejando solo a los jóvenes artistas de ambos escenarios.

–Sora toma esto para que te refresques –Layla quien se sentó a lado de su amiga con una lata de refresco la cual agito y baño a su amiga.

–Eres muy mala Layla –respondió Sora sonriendo.

De inmediato se puso de pie para recibir una botella de Champagne que le había arrojado Maxim y comenzó a bañar de nueva forma a todos los ahí presentes quienes comenzaron a reír y a relajarse después de tanta presión.

Una voz comenzó a escucharse en el centro de la pista vacía de inmediato corrieron a ver de qué se trataba todos los ahí presentes. En ese momento Fool apareció acompañado de Ivanova.

–Felicidades mis queridos elegidos del escenario –dijo Fool–. Por fin todos comprendieron el verdadero significado del arte y se unieron en uno solo.

–Asi es y ahora sus vidas como artistas crecerán de manera increíble gracias a su unión –dijo Ivanova–. Aunque a causa de descubrir el verdadero significado del arte les ocasionara dificultades de índole personal pero ustedes ya son maduros t sabrán superar las pruebas que les hayan de llegar.

–Por nuestra parte ha sido todo queridos artistas nos vamos felices de haber encontrado artistas tan grandes en esta época–dijeron ambos espíritus–.

Después de eso Fool se acerco a su querida Sora para despedirse de ella, al hacerlo Sora lloro de tristeza pero estaba consciente que asi debía ser, de inmediato los espíritus se fueron definitivamente y los artistas los despidieron con una reverencia y un caluroso aplauso como forma de agradecimiento.

–Bien Sora nosotros debemos retirarnos es hora de descansar para mañana mismo regresar a Estados Unidos –dijo Layla.

–Está bien Layla y gracias por este momento tan maravilloso que hemos pasado nuevamente juntas.

Layla y Kaleido se retiraron lo mismo que todos los de Moscú quedando únicamente Sora en el centro de la pista observando los trapecios y recordando toda su carrera, como había comenzado y todo lo vivido por ella.

–El tiempo no pasa en vano –dijo Sora–. Las vivencias del ayer son la fuerza del hoy y mi vida es diferente gracias a los amigos que conocí, a mi familia quien me apoyo y a la vida que me llevo hasta este punto tan maravilloso. No me reprocho nada al contrario soy feliz por haber logrado lo que soñé y me siento feliz por ello, la vida me tiene preparadas pruebas nuevas pero sé que soy fuerte y las lograre superar porque soy Sora Naegino la joven ingenua que ama a este escenario y por él siempre daré lo mejor de mí.

Sora comenzó a caminar para salir del escenario pero se detuvo como si algo se le olvidara.

–Olvidaba algo –Sora se agacho y le dio un beso al piso del hermoso escenario–. Gracias por todo amigo mío, mi amado escenario.

Sora miro nuevamente al techo y dijo

–Nunca olviden estas palabras amigos ¡Recuerden que sus sueños son las alas que los ayudaran a volar!

Después de tan emotivas palabras Sora se retiro desapareciendo en la oscuridad de los pasillos del hermoso escenario de Moscú dejando sus recuerdos y aprendizajes atrás y esperando vivir nuevas aventuras en su vida, confiando siempre en la amistad y en el amor hacia su escenario.

FIN.

**N/A: Bien no tengo muchas palabras en este momento pues estoy nostálgico por fin después de tanto tiempo este fic llega a su fin mi amado primer fic , tal vez el más mal escrito pero es el primero y el más popular dentro de mis fics lo cual agradezco a todas las lectoras por ello solo eso debo decir gracias por leerme capitulo a capitulo y por su apoyo, esperando el final les haya agradado y si no pues disculpen pero eso fue lo que me nació y me llego al corazón espero el mensaje de fraternidad llegue a todas ustedes cuídense mucho y espero seguir en contacto con muchas de ustedes hasta siempre queridas lectoras.**

**Solar Knight Marie**** : Gracias por todo tu apoyo amiga mia.**

**Artemisa-Cazadora: Amiga lo mismo digo gracias por tu compañía en este fic de verdad gracias.**

**Ballerinarose: Tú fuiste la primera en decir que este fic te agrado gracias por tu apoyo amiga.**

**Natsumi No Chiharu**** : gracias por tus visitas y tus comentarios.**

**Aries AL**** : gracia por tus observaciones tan oportunas amiga las cuales me ayudaron mucho.**

**Al Shinomori**** : gracias por tus opiniones de verdad gracias.**

**MARisaku: de igual forma te agradezco amiga ojala puedas leer este final y dejarme tu opinión.**

**paolac78**** : Gracias mil gracias.**

**Y a todas las lectores que me leyeron y por algún motivo olvide sus nicks mil disculpas pero son demasiadas y pues en general agradezco a todos los que se acercaron a leer este fic espero me dejen sus reviews respecto al final y nos leemos bye.**


End file.
